Mas alla del amanecer secuela de destino
by Yeyet Cullen
Summary: LOGAN, LUCIAN Y LYLIAN, los hijos de Jacob y Nessie son tres adolescentes aparentemente normales, ¿en realidad lo son? ¿Por que Logan está tan caliente? ¿Porque Lucian está tan frio? ¿y quien es el vampiro rubio que dispara los sentidos de Lylian?...
1. Prologo

**MÁS ALLÁ DEL AMANECER**

**Prologo**

Los Ángeles, California

Sentada frente a la televisión, abrazada de mi adorado esposo, pienso en todo lo sucedido en los últimos diecisiete años. Mi nombre es Rennesme Carlie Black, antes Cullen, ya sabrán quien es mi esposo, obviamente el hermoso licántropo Jacob Black. Hace un poco mas de diecisiete años nacieron nuestros gemelos, Logan y Lucian, aunque nacieron casi al mismo tiempo, ellos son muy diferentes, tanto físicamente como en su personalidad.

Logan es un apuesto muchacho de cabello liso negro azabache, ojos chocolate, piel tan blanca como un vampiro, sus facciones son como las de Jacob y en los últimos meses a crecido considerablemente, cada día que pasa es mas alto y musculoso. Su temperamento es explosivo, pero noble y sobre protector con sus hermanos

Lucian es un hermoso joven de cabello castaño oscuro, jamás ha podido peinarlo, su piel es morena y sus ojos son negros como los de su padre y sus facciones son idénticas a las de mi papá, Edward Cullen. Es noble, tranquilo, siempre esta en medio de los pleitos de su hermano mayor y su hermanita. ¡Oh sí! no les había dicho. Casi tres años después de que nacieran mis hombrecitos, llegó al mundo mi hermosa princesa, Lylian.

Lylian es una joven de cabello negro rizado, con los ojos color verde esmeralda, su piel es pálida pero a diferencia de Logan, ella sí se puede broncear, es muy parecida a mi mamá físicamente, ya que ella es extrovertida, bromista y de carácter fuerte. Los tres poseen el atractivo típico de los vampiros.

¿Por qué vivimos en los Ángeles? Simplemente porque mis niños son humanos y tanto Jake como yo deseábamos vivir en un lugar soleado y que nuestros pequeños vivieran lo mas humanamente posible. Sin embargo, ya que Jake y yo no cambiamos, ambos aparentamos la edad de 25 años, aunque en realidad yo tengo 21 y Jake 38. Todos creen que nuestros hijos son mis hermanos y que cuando nuestros padres fallecieron en un accidente, yo me hice cargo de ellos, ellos son los Masen, me pareció lindo ponerles el apellido de mi padre cuando era humano.

¿Qué ha pasado con mi familia? Pues, Carlisle, Esme, Emmett y Rosalie, viven en Vancouver, Canadá; papá y mamá han estado viajando por el mundo, permaneciendo pocos meses en las propiedades que el abuelo posee y adquiriendo unas cuantas mas, Alice y Jasper vivieron en Londres hasta que se separaron, ahora ella vive en Suiza con su nuevo esposo Nathan y Jasper se unió a Marco Vulturi para entrenar a la nueva guardia. Seth y Leah viven en un departamento cerca de nosotros, jamás quisieron separarse de Jake y él no se atrevió a ordenarles que regresaran con Sam, de vez en cuando se enfrentan a uno que otro vampiro desubicado.

El norte de Los Ángeles es protegido por tres licántropos y dos híbridos. Sí, dos híbridos, Leah se imprimó de Nahuel y ahora están juntos, para desgracia de Seth quien tiene que vivir con la parejita que le encanta demostrarse su amor en cualquier parte, me animaría a decir que son más expresivos que Emmett y Rosalie.

Cada año vamos a Canadá a festejar las fiestas navideñas, tradición adquirida cuando mis hijos nacieron. ¿Qué si ellos saben lo peculiar que es su familia? Sí, gracias a Emmett fue imposible ocultárselos mucho tiempo. En una de nuestras visitas, mis pequeños tenían casi nueve y Lylian seis años, no habíamos querido decírselos ya que por ser tan chicos podían hacer algún comentario que nos pondría al descubierto.

Bueno, el idiota de mi tío quiso demostrarle a mis hijos que el debía ser su tío abuelo favorito y la mejor idea que se le ocurrió fue llevarlos de día de campo, eso no hubiera sido ningún problema si no hubiera echo lo siguiente: frente a ellos, corrió a velocidad vampírica, regresó cargando su Jeep, para que mis niños no se fatigaran al ir caminando hasta el. Alice había visto todo pero no alcanzó a avisarnos a tiempo, por lo que cuando llegamos mis niños estaban con los ojos muy abiertos y miraban a Emmett bastante asustados.

Papá y Jake lo buscaron por mas de tres horas hasta que lo encontraron escondido en la cueva de un oso, fue sorprendente que no se lo hubiera bebido, los golpes que Jake y papá le dieron fueron poco comparado con la tortura de dos semanas que tía Rose de dio al prohibirle que la tocara, aunque ella también sufriría estaba sumamente furiosa por lo que su esposo hizo.

Mis hijos lo tomaron muy bien, preguntaron mucho y prometieron guardar el secreto. Ahora éramos libres de ser nosotros mismos delante de ellos aunque Jake y yo tratábamos de no utilizar nuestras habilidades, yo estaba muy feliz de que mis hijos fueran humanos normales. Ellos crecían como debía ser, aunque Logan no lo había hecho desde hace unos meces, ahora parecía casi dos años mas grande que Lucian.

-¡Mamáaa!- escuché el grito de mi adorada hija y suspiré pesadamente. Jake y yo sabíamos que ese grito no era nada bueno.

-¿Qué pasa?- dije sin apartarme de mi esposo.

-¡Logan se volvió a pelear en la escuela!- dijo obviamente para molestar a su hermano, por lo regular entre ellos se tapaban sus travesuras.

-Cállate enana!!- gritó Logan y entró muy molesto a la casa

-Es tu turno cariño- me susurró Jake y besó mi frente. Lo miré frunciendo el ceño –acordamos que tu te encargarías de esas pequeñas riñas y yo de ahuyentar a los chicos de mi niña- dijo dándome una sonrisa traviesa, torcí los ojos.

-No recuerdo ese acuerdo- no pude aclarar ese puto porque Logan ya había atrapado a Lylian e intentaba llevarla cargando al patio para aventarla a la alberca

-¡Logan no, bájame!... ¡mamáaa!- gritaba Lylian forcejeando con su hermano mayor

-Hola papá- mientras iba detrás de mis hijos, escuché a Lucian saludar a su padre y sentarse a lado de él.

-Logan, deja a tu hermana!!!- ordené pero no obedeció –Jake, ayúdame- mi esposo se limitó a mirarme y sonreír, me molesté al verme ignorada.

Les proyecté a todos el sonido de uñas rasgando un pizarrón. Todos se taparon los oídos por inercia, pero al ser algo que solo estaba en su mente no dejarían de oírlo hasta que yo quisiera. Jake haciendo muecas se paró a lado de mi, Logan bajó a su hermana y regresaron a la casa, aguantando el horrible sonido. Detuve la proyección.

-Odio que hagas eso- se quejó Logan

-Y yo odio que no me obedezcan- dije molesta

-Lo siento- dijeron todos a la vez

-Ahora si, ¿Por qué te peleaste?- le pregunté a Logan mas tranquila.

-Me provocaron.

-No es verdad, él, como siempre, no controló su carácter y golpeo a un chico…- lo acusó Lyli

-Ese chico estaba muy abrazado de ti, hermanita- dijo Logan y Jake gruñó

-No es verdad papá- se defendió Lyli, algo temerosa del temperamento de su padre, el cual Logan heredó. –solo nos estábamos despidiendo.

-¡Ja! Despidiendo… hubieras visto como la miraba papá.

-¡Cállate!- gritó Lyli

-No, tú cállate.

-¿Lucian?- pregunté, todos se quedaron callados, Logan miró hacia el techo y agitó los brazos. -¿Qué pasó?- se encogió de hombros, levanté una ceja y él suspiró

-Ly se estaba despidiendo de Tom y Logan se abalanzó sobre él sin ninguna razón- dijo mi hijo en tono aburrido, él era el mas responsable y rara vez mentía.

-¿Le pegaste a Tom?- dijo Jake en tono molesto.

Tom era hijo de uno de los amigos de Jake, era un buen chico lo conocíamos desde hace varios años, cuando llegamos a Los Ángeles, el padre de Tom fue el que mas nos ayudó, fue el único al que no le pareció extraño que dos jóvenes de alrededor de 25 años, estuvieran a cargo de tres niños.

-Yo… yo- tartamudeó Logan al ver la expresión molesta de Jake

-¿A caso esto se debe a la vez que por razones personales no pudo acompañarte al partido de futbol y tuviste que regresar caminando y un perro te persiguió?- pregunté, ese asunto era algo que Logan no podía superar. Él bajó su mirada.

Jake agitó los brazos, Lucian se tapó la boca para disimular su risa y Lylian se rio a carcajadas.

-No puedo creer… que… le temas a un perro- dijo Ly tratando de controlar la risa –por dios Logan, debes de estar acostumbrado, papá es un pero.

-¡LYLIAN!- gritó Jake muy molesto.

-No papá, lo siento, no quise decir eso… yo… no… la tía Rose- empezó a decir mi niña

-Tienes que dejar de escuchar a la Barbie colmillos- dijo Jake fulminándola con la mirada, ella solo asintió.

Logan estaba con la cabeza gacha, puse una mano en su brazo para tranquilizarlo, al tocarlo sentí su piel mas caliente de lo normal.

-Logan, ¿te sientes bien corazón?- pregunté poniendo una mano en la frente, su temperatura estaba ligeramente mas elevada, me estaba preocupando.

-Estoy bien mamá, mas sano que nunca- dijo mas tranquilo dedicándome una de sus hermosas sonrisas, igual a la de su padre.

-Hijo, hay que hacer algo con ese temperamento- dije olvidando el asunto de la temperatura, en realidad no se veía enfermo.

Me quedé pensando en lo que podría hacer para ayudar a mi hijo, él necesitaba aprender a controlar su carácter, rápidamente se me vinieron a la mente las personas que mas que nadie han sabido mantener el control. Iba a abrir la boca para sugerir una solución cuando sonó mi teléfono, miré el identificador, fruncí el ceño y puse el altavoz.

-Hola Alice- dije en tono amable. Mi familia frunció el ceño, recibir una llamada de Alice no era algo común.

-Hola Ness, hola chicos.

-Hola tía abuela- dijeron mis hijos al unísono y sonrieron divertidos

-Tía, solo tía- aclaró Alice, todos reímos.

-¿Qué sucede Alice?- preguntó Jake

-Hola Jake, bueno solo llamó para decirle a Ness que su idea es maravillosa y que estoy segura que a Carlisle y a Esme les encantará, además escogiste el mejor momento, pronto nos reuniremos todos, será algo muy bueno para él- dijo con su habitual emoción. Se escucharon algunas risitas –Nathan, estoy hablando- susurró Alice, pero Jake y yo la pudimos escuchar, ambos reímos entre dientes.

-Gracias Alice- dije con una enorme sonrisa, miré a mi esposo e hijos y todos me miraban confundidos.

-No hay de que, besos a todos, nos vemos pronto Logan- dijo y colgó, pero antes Jake y yo pudimos escuchar un "ahora veras guapo, lo que es seducir" después un gruñido y la línea murió.

_Alice es mas seductora con Nathan que con Jasper _le dije a Jacke mentalmente, el asintió y sonrió

-¿A que idea se refería Alice?- preguntó Jake.

Le mostré mi decisión, lo pensó por un momento y después asintió, tomó mi mano y ambos miramos a Logan. Él miró nuestras manos unidad y después nuestros rostros, su expresión era de preocupación y resignación, el que su padre y yo nos tomáramos las manos para informarles algo quería decir que no había forma de convencernos de lo contrario.

-Logan, este comportamiento que has tenido los últimos meses, nos preocupa- empecé

-Por esa razón, decidimos que necesitas aprender a controlar tus emociones- continuó Jake –ni tu madre ni yo podemos ayudarte tan bien como lo harían ellos.

-¿De que…?- empezó Logan pero lo corté alzando una mano

-Déjanos terminar, existen en la familia seres que han aprendido a mantener el control en muchos aspectos, y yo soy una prueba viviente de ello- dije sonriendo. Logan intentó decir algo pero volvió a cerrar la boca.

-Aunque nos duele, la decisión ya esta tomada, en unos días te iras a vivir a Canadá con Carlisle y Esme, papá y mamá pronto se reunirán contigo- dije mirándolo con ternura y a la vez con firmeza.

-¿Mudarme?... ¿con los bisabuelos?- preguntó incrédulo, Jake y yo asentimos –Pero mamá, los bisabuelos son geniales, pero me voy a aburrir, por favor- dijo mirándome a los ojos, cuando se dio cuenta que no lograría nada conmigo lo intentó con su padre –por favor papá, prometo controlarme.

-No hijo, esa es una promesa que ya has roto demasiado, en unos días te vas- dijo Jake.

Ambos caminamos hasta nuestra habitación, ahí me derrumbé y comencé a llorar, no me gustaba la idea de separarme de mi pequeño, pero estaba segura que eso le serviría. Cuando escuché que Logan rompía cosas en su habitación, estuve segura que mi decisión era la adecuada.

-Él estará bien, ya escuchaste a Alice- dijo Jake abrazándome mas fuerte.

-Lo sé, pero lo voy a extrañar mucho.

-Yo también amor, yo también.

* * *

**PUES AQUI COMENZANDO UNA NUEVA AVENTURA...**

**PARA TODOD AQUELLOS QUE LEYERON "DESTINO" DEL DOY LA BIENVENIDA Y ESPERO QUE ESTA HISTORIA LES GUSTE IGUAL O MAS QUE LA PRIMERA PARTE...**

**PARA LOS NUEVOS LECTORES, LES RECOMIENDO LEER "DESTINO" ASI SABRAN EL PORQUE DE ALGUNOS ACONTESIMIENTOS DE ESTA HISTORIA, SIN EMBARGO, NO ES TAN NECESARIO TRATARE DE QUE TODO SEA COMPRENSIBLE...**

**BUENOS CHICOS Y CHICAS... GRACIAS **

**Y ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO EL PRIMER CAPITULO...**

**BESOS**

**YEYET CULLEN**


	2. Logan

**CAPITULO UNO**

"**LOGAN"**

**Logan POV**

Entré a mi habitación furioso, comencé a aventar cosas y maldecir interiormente a mis padres, yo no me quería ir, aquí estaban mis amigos, mis hermanos, no es que no me gusten los bisabuelos y los tíos, simplemente me molesta que decidan por mí.

-¿Tú crees que con esa actitud, vas a convencerlos de que no tienes problemas con tu carácter?- preguntó Lucian parado en el umbral de la puerta. Aunque odiaba admitirlo, él tenía razón, respiré profundamente y me calmé

-¿Qué voy a hacer en Canadá?... el Abu se la vive en el hospital, Abi decorando cada rincón de la mansión, Tío Emmett y Tía Rose, se la viven… pues… ya sabes.

-Enserio hombre, no tienes idea de lo que es vivir con una pareja así- dijo Seth detrás de Lucian, ambos lo miramos sorprendidos

-¡Que demo…! tienes que dejar de hacer eso Seth, un día de estos nos vas a matar de un infarto- acusó Lucian

-Lo siento, pero como la puerta del jardín estaba abierta decidí entrar, además necesitaba salir de la casa, Leah y Nahuel estaban demostrándose su amor de nuevo- dijo haciendo una mueca de horror.

-Lo vez, yo voy a vivir lo mismo con los tíos- dije mirando a Lucian quien ya se había acomodado en el sillón de mi habitación, Seth se acomodó en el piso y yo me senté en la cama.

-No creo que te pase lo mismo, yo sufro porque los puedo escuchar, pero tú con tus oídos humanos no creo que puedas escuchar los gemidos vampíricos de tus tíos- Lucian y yo nos estremecimos.

-Seth, tienes que dejar de hablar tanto con el tío Emmett ya estas empezando a hablar como él- dijo Lucian

-Hace mucho que no hablo con Emmett… creo que vivir con mi hermana y su esposo me está afectando- dijo negando con la cabeza.

-Tal vez puedas ocupar la habitación de Logan- dijo Ly, entrando a la habitación y sentándose en el regazo de Seth.

Ella era demasiado confianzuda con él, si no supiera sobre la imprimación y haber visto la manera en la que se miran las parejas imprimadas, estaría seguro que esos dos tenían algo, pero viendo que a papá no le afecta esa cercanía quería decir que no había problema, sino papá ya lo hubiera matado, tal como Eddy quería hacerlo con él.

-No creo, tal vez pueda soportar escuchar a mi hermana, pero no creo soportar escuchar a sus padres "disfrutándose" el uno al otro.

-¡SEEEETH!- gritamos mis hermanos y yo visiblemente afectados por el comentarios, sacudí mi cabeza evitando que mi imaginación volara, a quién le gustaría imaginarse a sus papás haciendo… eso.

-¿Quéee?, si para ustedes es escalofriante, imagínense yo que conozco a su mamá desde recién nacida.

-Sí, pero ha sido más tiempo nuestra madre que una niña, ella prácticamente llegó a la adolescencia en cuatro años- dijo Ly, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

-Ok, ok, ustedes ganan- dijo Seth poniendo las manos en alto en señal de rendición –y bien, ¿cuál es el motivo de tu partida?- me preguntó.

-Mis papás dicen que necesito pasar un tiempo con los seres que aprendieron a mantener el control de su naturaleza… es sobre mi carácter- dije en tono aburrido.

-Oh, eso es buen idea… viejo, eres más agresivo que tu padre y eso que a él le afecta el ser un licántropo- se burló Seth

-¿En serio soy tan agresivo?- pregunté algo sorprendido, los tres asintieron -¡Diablos!, tal vez mamá tenga razón.

-Hay hermanito, ya escuchaste a la tía Alice… no es, si tal vez mamá tenga razón, ella TIENE la razón… yo no apostaría contra tía Alice- dijo Ly

-Humm… creo que mejor me hago a la idea que pasaré algún tiempo, congelándome en Canadá.

-No lo veas como un castigo, cada que vamos no la pasamos súper con la familia- empezó Lucian –la forma en la que el tío Emmett hace sonrojar a mamá con sus bromas, y como se enoja papá por eso.

-Es divertido ver como Nana se horroriza con las sesiones de belleza a la que la someten las tías Rose y Alice- continuó Ly

-Pero es mucho más divertido ver la cara de frustración de Edward cuando ustedes lo llaman Eddy, cada que lo hacen le manda miradas asesinas a Emmett y Jake- dijo Seth y todos nos empezamos a reír.

-A mí me gusta escuchar las historias del Abu, creo que jamás ha repetido alguna anécdota- dijo Ly.

-Claro que no, a un vampiro de más de trescientos años jamás se le acabaran las historias- dije

-A mí me gustan los juegos de beisbol- dijo Seth. Mis hermanos y yo fruncimos el ceño -¿no les gustan?- negamos con la cabeza -¿Por qué?

-Si no fuera por la Abi, no sabríamos que está pasando, son bastante desconsiderados los vampiros y licántropos con nosotros los pobres humanos que no pueden ver más que simples manchas de colores yendo de un lado a otro- se quejó Ly, algo dramática debo decir.

-Lo siento chicos, pero cuando nos metemos en el juego nadie nos para- dijo Seth –Ahora que recuerdo, lo más divertido de todo fue cuando Emmett les mostró lo que en realidad es.

-Estaba muy asustada, era la primera vez que veía a alguien correr tan rápido y regresar cargando un Jeep sin algún esfuerzo- dijo Ly

-Yo me asusté cuando vi la cara de terror del tío, cuando Eddy y papá descubrieron lo que había hecho- confesé, todos me miraron con las cejas elevadas -¿Qué?, era solo un niño, en ese tiempo todavía me asustaba- me defendí. Todos soltaron una carcajada.

-Por cierto Seth, ¿tú sabes que pasó después?- pregunto Lucian cuando dejaron de reírse, Seth asintió.

-Cuéntanos- pidió Ly

-Bueno, después de que Esme, Bella y Ness, se los llevaran para quitarles el susto, Emmett salió disparado rumbo al bosque, Edward y Jake lo siguieron, después de que se aseguraron de que ustedes estaban bien, lo buscaron por tres horas, él había corrido por todos lados confundiendo su rastro pero al final lo encontraron gracias al don de Edward…- se detuvo para reírse como loco.

-Ya Seth, termina de contarnos- dije algo exasperado

-Ok, ok… Edward me contó que Emmett estaba escondido en una cueva donde un oso estaba invernando… todavía me sorprende que no haya matado al oso- lo miramos mal por desviarse del tema –Uy ¿están seguros que solo Logan tiene problemas con el carácter?- dijo al ver nuestra expresión.

-Dinos, ¿Qué hicieron papá y el abuelo cuando lo encontraron?- dijo Lucian. Oh sí, el era niño bueno y no llamaba Eddy al abuelo, ¡aguafiestas!

-Bueno, bueno… lo sacaron de la cueva y jugaron con él como si fuera una pelota de vóleibol- lo miramos extrañados –si lo sé, Emmett es enorme pero la furia que tenían Jacob y Edward era impresionante, le dejaron varios huesos rotos, pero eso no fue lo peor, por lo menos para él- dijo y se rio –Emmett no solo tuvo que soportar los golpes de Jacob y Edward, también el regaño de Esme y Carlisle y las dos semanas en las que Rosalie no dejó que la tocara.

-¡Uuuuuy!- dijimos mis hermanos y yo, sabiendo que eso era lo peor para el tío.

-Fue divertido ver la cara de sufrimiento de Emmett… humm… hubiera sido más divertido si Jasper hubiera estado ahí para utilizar su don- dijo lo ultimo para sí mismo pero todos lo escuchamos

-¿Jasper?- dijo Ly, con el ceño fruncido pero había un cierto brillo en sus ojos.

-Oh, cierto, ustedes no lo conocieron, bueno por lo menos Logan y Lucian eran muy chicos para recordarlo.

-¿Quién era?- preguntó con mucho interés mi hermana.

-Es- aclaró Seth –Es hermano de Edward, el ex de Alice.

-¿Dónde está?- preguntó Ly, nunca la había visto tan interesada en algo. Seth se encogió de hombros.

-La verdad, no lo sé, cuando tu naciste Ly, y _ella_ se fue –mis hermanos y yo asentimos comprendiendo a quien se refería - los pocos días él y Alice se fueron, después solo regresaba Alice hasta que regresó acompañada de Nathan.

-¿Tú crees que mis papás lo sepan?- continuó mi hermana

-¿Por qué tan interesada hermanita?- pregunté

-Humm… no lo sé… es solo que… su nombre me recordó algo- dijo ella mirando a la nada.

-¿Qué te recordó?- preguntó Lucian

-No estoy segura- se quedó un largo rato pensativa y después dijo –me voy a dormir- se levantó y se fue a su habitación dejándonos muy confundidos

-Insisto, ¿están seguros que Logan es el único con problemas?- dijo Seth quebrando el silencio en el que estábamos, Lucian y yo le aventamos lo primero que nos encontramos.

Estuvimos un buen rato platicando sobre nuestra peculiar familia, al final de la conversación me encontré a mi mismo realmente entusiasmado por pasar un tiempo con la familia y sin los arrumacos de mamá, la cual insiste en vernos como bebés.

Los días pasaron y al terminar las clases para dar inicio a las vacaciones de verano, el momento de irme al frio Canadá llegó.

-Por favor, solo me voy a Canadá, Rennesmee- dije consolando a mamá, ella me miró con tristeza cuando la llamé por su nombre, me incliné un poco, ya que yo era más alto que ella no tanto como papá, pero al fin y al cabo más alto –Lo siento mamá, pero estamos en un aeropuerto lleno de gente a la cual le parecerá extraño que llame mamá a una joven que parece cinco o seis años más grande que yo- le susurré al oído y después la abracé elevándola un poco, me sorprendí a mi mismo tanto como a ella que soltó un gritito ahogado.

-¿Por qué estas tan fuerte?, has estado yendo al gimnasio y no nos habías dicho- dijo Ly apretándome un brazo. Yo solo negué con la cabeza y me reí, yo ya había notado que estaba más alto y que mi cuerpo estaba cambiando y estaba orgulloso por eso.

-Que te diviertas herbano… aaaachuuu- dijo Lucian, se veía bastante enfermo, mamá lo abrazó y puso su mano en la frente.

-Estas muy frio cariño, no debiste haber venido- dijo ella obligándolo a sentarse, eso era extraño, aunque nosotros fuéramos humanos rara vez nos enfermábamos y Lucian ya se había puesto mal varias veces en los últimos meses.

-Estoy bien babá, no bodia no desbedir a bi herbano- a penas pudo decir y un ataque de tos lo invadió. Ly y yo nos estábamos riendo de la forma en la que hablaba pero dejamos de hacerlo cuando la tos no lo dejaba en paz.

PASAJERON CON DESTINO A CANADÁ, FAVOR DE ABORDAR POR LA PUERTA 3. Se escuchó en todo el aeropuerto

-Bueno, ese es mi vuelo- dije tomando las maletas que podía llevar conmigo, las demás suponía que ya estaban a bordo.

-Corazón- sollozó mamá y volvió a abrazarme –te voy a extrañar bebé.

-Papá- dije mirándolo suplicantemente, besé la cabeza de mi madre antes de que papá la alejara.

-Bueno hijo, asegúrate de llamar Eddy a Edward, gastarle bromas a Rosalie, ganarle a Emmett en sus juegos electrónicos, darle un besote y un abrazote a Bella de mi parte- eso ultimo lo dijo en un tono bastante apasionado, recibiendo de mi madre un fuerte golpe en el pecho -¡Ahuu! Amor, sabes que es broma- dijo sobándose el pecho

-No me gustan esas bromas Jacob- dijo mirándolo con el ceño fruncido, papá le sonrió y la beso demasiado apasionado para estar enfrente de sus hijos.

-¡HEY!- gritamos mis hermanos y yo provocando que medio aeropuerto volteara a vernos, mis papás dejaron de besarse y mamá se sonrojó furiosamente al notar que la estaban viendo y se escondió en el pecho de papá, él solo se rio.

-No hagan eso en presencia de sus hij… hermanos- dije modificando la ultima parte, ya que había demasiada gente cerca.

Por fin después de despedirme de mis padres y hermanos pude subir al avión.

**Vancouver, Canadá**

Los encargados de recogerme en el aeropuerto fueron Eddy y Nana. Gracias al cielo que ellos no podían llorar porque la expresión de nana me indicó que estaría llorando igual que mamá.

Cuando me vieron, ambos se sorprendieron un poco, imaginé que eso se debía a mi estatura y mis músculos, después de la expresión sorpresa nana cambio a una de orgullo y la de Eddy fue extraña, era como la del Abu cuando esta ante un caso interesante. Como siempre que no entendía nada, lo dejé pasar y extendí mis brazos para abrazar a nana.

-Wow, estas muy alto y fuerte- dijo nana cuando nos separamos, a ella no la pude cargar como a mamá porque simplemente era imposible que un humano cargará a un vampiro.

-¡Eddy!- dije y lo abracé, el bufó pero me correspondió el abrazo.

-Simplemente es inútil, ¿Verdad?- dijo negando con la cabeza.

-Creo que sí amor, llevas casi 17 años intentando que dejen de llamarte así... - empezó nana

-Y no lo lograras- dije encogiéndome de hombros, él volvió a bufar.

-Bueno, sólo recuérdame darle una paliza a tu padre cuando lo vea, el tiene la culpa de que me llamen así- dijo tomando mi equipaje y caminando hacia la salida del aeropuerto

-Jake no es el único culpable- como siempre, nana defendiendo a papá -Emmett fue el que le dijo a Jake que odiabas que te dijeran Eddy.

-Eso lo sé, ya me encargaré de él también.

Fue divertido ir escuchando a Eddy refunfuñando contra el tío Emmett y papá, aunque muchas de las palabras las decía a velocidad vampírica pude entender mucho de lo que decía. Mientras tanto, nana me preguntaba sobre mis hermanos y mis papás y ella me platicó un poco sobre sus viajes pero que ella prefería estar con la familia. Eddy seguía refunfuñando pero antes de llegar a la casa, nana le acarició el rostro y él se calmó, debo admitir que eso fue incómodo, fue un momento demasiado íntimo, pero bueno, así son los abuelos.

-¡LOGAN!- gritó la tía Rose desde el umbral de la puerta principal, atrás de ella estaba un sonriente Emmett.

-¿Quien es la tía vampiro más hermosa del mundo?- dije extendiendo mis brazos

-¡Hey!- se quejó la tía Alice.

Mis tíos y bisabuelos ya están frente a mí, me sorprendí un poco, aunque convivo con dos semi-vampiros y tres licántropos ellos no utilizan sus habilidades con frecuencia.

-Lo siento- le dije con una sonrisa a la tía Alice -¿Quién es la tía vampiro _rubia_ más hermosa del mundo?- corregí mi pregunta. La tía Rose me dedico una sonrisa ¿tímida? Y después me abrazó.

-Wow, solo tu logras sacar a la luz la timidez de Rose- dijo el tío Emmett, la tía Rose lo fulminó con la mirada cuando se apartó de mi.

Emmett me saludo como los hombres… hum… está bien, no fue así, el me abrazó y me dio un beso en la mejilla, lo aparté con fuerza, para sorpresa de todos logré moverlo, me sentí extraño, sentí la furia recorrer mi cuerpo, mis manos comenzaron a temblarme.

-Logan, mi abrazo- dijo la tía Alice y se lanzó a mis brazos, eso me distrajo y correspondí el abrazo –tranquilo, respira profundo- me susurró en el oído, la obedecí y la calma llegó a mí. Noté tía Alice miró a Eddy de modo significativo, este asintió disimuladamente, pero como no tenía ni idea a que se debía lo ignoré, como siempre.

El siguiente en saludarme fue el tío Nathan (para quien no lo recuerda, es el amigo de Jade, con quien se fue para su entrenamiento) él era un vampiro de cabello castaño claro ondulado hasta la nuca, delgado y con los músculos bien marcados, en su brazo derecho había un tatuaje de un dragón y una calavera entrelazadas. Él no tiene mucho de ser vegetariano, podría decirse que unos diez años y ese tiempo para los vampiros, no es nada, por lo que siempre lo tienen vigilado, cosa que no le gusta. Pero conmigo no había problema, el decía que mi olor y el de mis hermanos no era apetecible, nunca entendí la razón, por lo que lo ignoré.

Él, sí me saludo como los hombres: un apretón de manos, un abrazo y unas cuantas palmadas en la espalda. Siempre que lo saludaba, ponía toda mi fuerza para que sintiera las palmadas en la espalda, él siempre se reía porque solo sentía un leve roce.

-¡Vaya! Has estada ejercitándote, esta vez sentí un leve golpe- dijo sonriéndome, sacándole un suspiro a la tía Alice –bien hecho, tal vez algún día logres que me duela. Dicho eso, todos empezaron a reírse, era imposible que yo fuera a lograr eso.

-¡Abi!- dije cuando abracé a la bisabuela Esme.

-Estas enorme, corazón- dijo con ese tono maternal que le caracterizaba.

-Te falta poco para estar tan alto como tu padre- dijo el Abu. Sonreí orgulloso de mí mismo y lo abracé.

La mansión era enorme, mucho más grande que la de Forks, pero a mí me gustaba más esa, porque así podía estar cerca del bisabuelo Charlie y nana, mamá y papá se veían más contentos, pero no podíamos permanecer mucho tiempo ahí, por mis hermanos y yo no había problema nadie nos conocía pero por el resto de mi familia que jamás cambiaba, si que era un problema, por lo que nuestras visitas al bis Charlie eran pocas y prácticamente a escondidas.

Los primeros días fueron bastante interesantes, lo primero que tuve que hacer fue acompañar a la tía Alice de compras, ¡Dios! Esa vampira está loca, prácticamente compró una tienda entera de pura ropa para mí, no es que me queje… bueno, sí me quejo, ¿era necesario que yo fuera? ¿No podría ella comprarme ropa sin mi presencia?

-No, has crecido mucho y ya no sabe cuál es tu talla exacta- dijo Eddy quien estaba sentado frente a mi leyendo el periódico.

-Deja mi cabeza en paz, Eddy- dije molesto.

-Sabes que no puedo- dijo sin apartar la vista del periódico.

-Pues inténtalo maldita sea- le grité a la vez que me levanté haciendo que la silla en la que estaba sentado se callera, estaba muy enojado y en realidad no sabía la razón.

Eddy apartó la vista del periódico y me miró con el ceño fruncido, no sé que expresión habría en mi rostro, porque rápidamente cambió a una de preocupación y en un parpadeo estaba a mi lado.

-Tranquilo, respira profundo, piensa en algo que te relaje- dijo con voz suave, lo obedecí, respiré profundo y comencé a pensar en el sonido del mar, poco a poco deje de sentir esa ira irracional que me había invadido.

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo Emmett entrando a la cocina, donde estábamos.

-Nada, Emmett- dijo Eddy

-Bien- el tío se encogió de hombros quitándole importancia –Vamos Logan, tengo un juego nuevo que te va a encantar.

Asentí y lo seguí.

-¿Qué pasa Edward?- escuché a la tía Alice, mientras seguía al tío Emmett a la salón de juegos.

-No falta mucho- dijo Eddy, su voz se fue haciendo más tenue mientras entraba al salón pero podía oírla. –Cada vez está más inestable.

-¿No crees que fue mala idea aceptar que viniera aquí?- esa voz era del Abu –todos sabemos que el cambio empieza con nuestra presencia.

-No, de todas maneras iba a pasar, _ella_ lo vio y es preferible que suceda aquí, lejos de los humanos y de Rennesmee- dijo Eddy

-Tierra, llamando a Logan- la voz del tío Emmett provocó que dejara de escuchar la conversación –Lo siento, ¿decías?

-Te pregunté cual personaje querías- dijo mirándome divertido

-Oh… ummm… ese- dije seleccionando mi personaje con el control del Wii

El resto del día me la pasé jugando con él, me doblaba de la risa cuando yo ganaba, Emmett era un horrendo perdedor, pero por alguna razón cuando yo perdía, rápidamente aparecían alguno de la familia, por lo generar Eddy o la tía Alice. Tenía la impresión de que algo no andaba bien y lo peor de todo era que estaba seguro que tenía que ver conmigo.

* * *

**Para los que leyeron Destino, saben lo que le está pasando a Logan y saben lo que les depara el futuro a Lucian y Lylian...**

**¿Porque separé a Jasper de Alice?... adoro a Alice, pero adoro mas a Jasper y la personalidad de Alice, en mi puto de vista, opacaba a Jasper, por lo que en esta historia trataré de mostrar a un Jasper independiente, seguro de si mismo, seductor pero sin quitarle su lado sensible, despues de todo el sigue teniendo su don...**

**esta va a ser la ultima vez que justifico la separacion de Alice y Jasper en esta historia, yo sé que algunos de mis lectores son fans de la pareja y lamento desepcionarlo, pero así me imaginé la historia... pero eso no quiere decir que haré infeliz a Alice, para nada ella es la chispa de la familia...**

**bueno espero que les haya gustado este capitulo.... **

**besos**

**Yeyet Cullen**


	3. Logan y el cambio

**CAPITULO DOS**

"**LOGAN Y EL CAMBIO"**

Ya había pasado dos semanas desde que había llegado, mamá llamaba todos los días, por fortuna se conformaba con "hola mamá… todo está bien… los extraño… te quiero mamá" y de ahí se enfrascaba en una eterna conversación ya sea con nana, con la Abi o con alguna de las tías, era bueno que la fortuna de los Cullen era incalculable porque no quiero saber cómo se pondría papá si él tuviera que pagar la enorme cuenta de las llamada que hacía mi madre.

En ese momento todas las mujeres estaban en una conversación con mi mamá, Lylian y creo que Leah también está implicada, no tengo idea de lo que hablaban. A decir verdad tampoco tenía idea de los que estamos hablando nosotros. Estaba en el despacho del Abu en una conversación de "hombres" aunque el único hombre presente era yo y del otro lado del teléfono celular que tenemos en altavoz estaba mi hermano Lucian, que sinceramente se escucha fatal, digo que éramos los únicos hombres porque los demás son vampiros, licántropos y un hibrido.

-¿Qué opinas Logan?- dijo el tío Nathan

-¿Eh?- como lo dije antes, no tenía ni idea de lo que hablaban, ya tenía tiempo en el que no me puedo concentrar, si de por si mi concentración es débil, en ese momento era peor, ese olor dulzón que invadía la casa me nublaba la mente y los sonidos incesantes que no lograba comprender no ayudaban mucho.

-Vamos Logan, tienes que apoyar mi idea- dijo el tío Emmett.

-Lo que estas proponiendo es vulgar- le dijo Eddy al tío.

-Y lo que tu propones es para bebés, Logan y Lucian van a cumplir 18, no puedes pretender que festejen quedándose en casa viendo películas- apoyó el tío Nathan a Emmett.

-Pero tampoco puedes pretender que mis nietos vallan a un lugar de esos a meterse con una mujer de esas- dijo Eddy levantándose bruscamente de la silla. Ok, eso hizo que me concentrara. ¿Estaban hablando de mí y de mi hermano, metiéndonos con unas mujerzuelas?

-Edward- llamó el Abu –Emmett no se refiere a que lo chico intimen con ellas, solo es una experiencia que la mayoría de los hombres de cualquier siglo experimentan.

-Yo no- alegó Eddy

-Tú fuiste un reprimido por casi un siglo, sino fuera por Bella que prácticamente te obligó, no tendríamos ni siquiera esta discusión porque no habría nietos- se burló Emmett, ganándose un gruñido por parte de Eddy.

-¿Tu qué opinas Lucian?- dijo Nathan dirigiéndose al celular, no hubo respuesta.

-¿Lucian?- pregunto el Abu. Se escucharon las carcajadas de Seth y Nahuel.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Eddy

-Se quedó dormido- logró decir Seth entre carcajadas.

-¿Y qué tiene eso de chistoso?- pregunté

-Deberían verlo…. Está…. En uno de los bancos de la barra de la cocina…. Tapándose con una manta… con un gorro que le cubre las orejas… y se balancea de un lado a otro dormido… oh dios, se ve tan chistoso- dijo Nahuel

-¿Con manta y gorro?- preguntó el Abu, levantando un poco la voz ya que las carcajadas de Nahuel, Seth y el tío Emmett son demasiado escandalosas –están en Los Ángeles, a mediados de julio… ¿Por qué Lucian necesita mantas y gorro?- dijo en tono preocupado, yo ya le había contado que Lucian había estado enfermo pero nunca pensé que durara tanto.

-DEJEN DE REIRSE- se escuchó el gritó de papá, las risas cesaron –NESS.

-¿Qué pasa cariño?- se escuchó mamá a lo lejos, se escucharon algunos pasos y después a mamá decir –tías, mamá, abuela, tengo que irme, Lylian despídete correctamente- un "sí mamá" de mi hermana y luego unos susurros de mi madre que ya no pude escuchar pero que el resto de la familia si… estúpido oído súper desarrollado.

-Alguien nos puede decir que pasa- dijo Eddy tratando de sonar tranquilo, hasta yo noté que no lo logró. En eso entraron las mujeres al despacho. -¿Jacob?

-Oh, lo siento- dijo papá –esperen.

… Nahuel, creo que Leah te _necesita_… y tu Seth, ve a ver si te imprimas por lo menos de un labrador dorado

…Hombre, solo tienes que decir que nos vayamos no es necesaria tanta crueldad- dijo Seth con fingida tristeza.

… ¡largo los dos!

…que genio.

Se escuchó el sonido de la puerta al serrarse y el suspiro cansado de papá.

-Hola familia- dijo papá con alegría aunque no la sentí sincera.

-¿Qué pasa Jake?- dijo Nana.

-Hola, Bella, ¿cómo estás?

-Jacob- dijo Eddy en tono de advertencia.

-Está bien, Lucian ha estado enfermo, eso es todo.

-Logan me ha contado que desde hace meses que se enferma constantemente- dijo el Abu en su tono de doctor.

-Sí, Carlisle, pero ya lo llevamos con el médico y…

Después de eso ya no escuché nada, el olor dulzón se incrementó quemándome la nariz, los sonidos se hicieron más fuertes, podía reconocer algunos sonidos, la mayoría eran del bosque, comencé a sentir mucho calor y la cabeza comenzó a dolerme.

-Voy a recostarme- dije y salí de ahí.

Llegué a mi habitación y me quité la ropa quedando solo en bóxer, tenía calor y eso era de preocuparse porque estaba en Canadá, no es como estar en Alaska pero hace frio y yo no debería de sentir tanto calor. Por lo menos el olor dulzón y empalagoso ya había disminuido al igual que los sonidos, bueno eso después de cerrar la ventana y cubrirla con la cortina. Estuve un buen rato dando vueltas incomodo hasta que me quedé dormido.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté y sentí mis músculos adolorido, sentía como cuando haces ejercicio por primera vez, no era doloroso pero si incomodo, la molestia era principalmente en mis extremidades. Todo el día traté de pasármela lo menos posible dentro de la casa, ya que de ahí provenía el olor dulzón. Por la mañana, cuando bajé a desayunar y lo percibí tan intensamente, comencé a olfatear varios alimentos y platos de la cocina buscando el origen de ese empalagoso olor, mi familia me observo, los tíos Emmett y Nathan estaban divertidos, la tía Rose y Aby, me miraban entre preocupadas y extrañadas, ni el Abu, ni Eddy ni la tía Alice estaban presentes cuando comencé mi análisis olfativo (¿Existe eso?... no tengo idea pero eso hacía yo), recorrí casi toda la casa y me di cuenta que el olor solo disminuía en mi habitación el resto de la casa estaba impregnada de ese olor.

-Logan deja de hacer eso- dijo el tío Emm, cuando olfateé el control del Wii –pareces perro… ¡Ahu! ¿Qué Rose, qué dije?

Me reí entre dientes, siempre era divertido ver como la tía Rose controlaba al grandote tío Emm. Así pasaron los días, y las molestias de mi cuerpo iban aumentando al igual que los sonidos y los olores, pero yo seguía fiel a mi lema, "si no lo entiendes, déjalo pasar" o en su defecto "si no lo entiendes, espera a que Lucian te lo explique", hablando de mi hermano, había tratado de hablar con él desde la "la conversación masculina", pero no he podido, mamá no me dice mucho solo se limita a decirme que está bien y me pasa a papá o a Ly, y ellos solo decían que Lucian tenía un fuerte gripe y aseguraban que ya lo veían mejor pero lo decían tan poco convencidos que hasta yo, que nunca percibo esas cosas, me daba cuenta que Lucian no estaba mejorando.

Faltaba poco para mi cumpleaños, habíamos acordado que Lucian vendría acompañado de Seth para celebrar nuestro cumpleaños juntos, ellos llegarían un día antes y por alguna inexplicable razón, Eddy aceptó que los tíos Emm y Nathan se encargaran de organizar el festejo, ya estamos a tres días de ese feliz acontecimiento y aun no tengo idea de que vamos a hacer solo sé que Eddy no está muy feliz y nana se la vive pegada a él para calmarlo, aunque eso no es nada diferente a lo que hace desde que tengo memoria.

En la última semana no he podido dormir muy bien, me despierto empapado en sudor y sin poder recordar el aterrador sueño, sabía que era una pesadilla, porque siempre me despertaba sobresaltado, con el corazón palpitando como si se me fuera a salir del pecho y con los músculos doloridos, era imposible que mi familia no se diera cuenta, las primeras noches Eddy entraba muy preocupado y nana no salía de la habitación hasta que me volvía a dormir, bueno eso era lo que ella decía, pero estaba seguro de que se pasaba toda la noche velando mi sueño, los demás días cuando me despertaba rápidamente decía "estoy bien" y nadie subía, aunque no por eso dejaban de estar al pendiente de mi. Pero un día pude recordar lo que soñé.

_Iba corriendo por el bosque, los arboles se veían como manchas verdes de lo veloz que corría, iba persiguiendo algo su olor me inundaba y me hacia desear acabar con el dueño de ese olor dulzón y empalagoso. Se escuchó un fuerte aullido, demasiado cerca para mi gusto me detuve de golpe y miré a miré alrededor buscando al dueño de ese aullido por alguna razón sabía que él me podría ayudar a acabar con el dueño del olor dulzón._

_De pronto ante mi apareció mi padre en su forma lobuna, no me pareció tan grande como siempre lo había visto parecíamos de la misma estatura. Lo llamé, pero un extraño gruñido salió de mi boca._

_-Comunícate con tu mente- escuché la voz de mi padre en la cabeza_

_-¿Qué pasa?- pregunté con mi mente._

_-Estas cambiando, pero no te preocupes nuestra familia te ayudará… solo recuerda, ellos te aman y tu a ello._

_-¿Cambiando?... ¿A qué te refieres?...- el se dio a vuelta y salió corriendo- ¡Papá!- grité mentalmente pero no regreso entonces lo intenté con mi boca y un lastimero aullido se escucho por todo el bosque_

Como siempre desperté empapado en sudor y cada uno de mis músculos ardía parecía como si hubiera estado levantando pesas por horas, a duras penas me levante y salí de mi habitación, fue un martirio bajar las escaleras, todo me dolía, tenía una increíble sed y ese olor dulzón era más intenso que nunca. Por fin llegué a la cocina me tome una jarra de agua como si hubiera viajado por el desierto. Me dispuse a regresar a mi habitación, pero cuando estuve enfrente de la escalera, cambie de decisión, si bajarlas había sido un martirio, subirlas sería mil veces peor. Pensé en dormir en el sillón del despacho del Abu, entre más me acercaba se empezaron a escuchar voces. Pegué la oreja en la puerta del despacho y escuché a la tía Alice, a Eddy y al Abu, hablando en tono de preocupación, decidí escuchar lo mas que pudiere de todas maneras no tardarían en darse cuenta que yo estaba ahí, ¡por Dios! Son vampiros y por si fuera poco una es una vidente y otro lee la mente, tenía suerte de que no me hubieran descubierto todavía.

-¿Has visto algo Alice?- preguntó el Abu.

-Cada vez está más borroso su futuro, creo que no falta mucho- contestó ella.

-¿Hablaste con Sam, Edward?- dijo el Abu.

-Sí, dice que no está seguro que pasará, puede que sea una nueva raza- informó. Traté de solo escuchar y no pensar, me intrigaba su conversación y no quería que me descubrieran.

-También dice que los síntomas por los que está pasando son muy parecidos a los que pasaron ellos, por lo tanto teme lo mismo que tu, Carlisle- continuo Eddy.

-Él no será capaz de atacarnos, él nos ama- dijo la tía.

-Si nos ama, pero será como los neonatos, se dejará llevar por sus instintos, y ellos le dirán que nosotros somos sus enemigos- explicó el Abu. Yo cada vez entendía menos, pero por primera vez no pretendía dejarlo pasar, necesitaba entender de lo que hablaban.

-Alice, los licántropos jóvenes son impredecibles, por eso no queríamos que Bella estuviera con Jacob, ¿recuerdas?- dijo Eddy

-Claro que lo recuerdo, pero eso es diferente, Jacob no era de la familia, pero él sí- la voz de la tía sonaba molesta.

-Tal vez tengas razón, pero no estamos seguros y no debemos iniciar una pelea eso daría más razón para que nos viera como enemigos- dijo el Abu.

-Edward- lo llamó la tía su voz ahora sonaba preocupada -¿Le dolerá? ¿La transformación de un licántropo es tan dolorosa como la nuestra?

-Sam me dijo que duele las primeras veces sus músculos deben acostumbrarse al cambio.- Contestó Eddy en tono resignado. –me aconsejó que llamáramos a Jacob o a Seth para que puedan apoyarlo en la transformación y lo ayuden las primeras semanas.

-¿Ya los llamaste?- preguntó la tía.

-Seth vendrá con Lucian pasado mañana, preferí informarle hasta que estuviera aquí.

-Te preocupa Rennesmee ¿verdad?- dijo el Abu.

-Sí, ella está tan feliz de que sus hijos sean humanos, no sé como tomará que su hijo mayor sea un licántropo.

_¡¿QUÉEEEE?! _Grité mentalmente ya que mi cuerpo no reaccionaba, en el siguiente segundo la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un Eddy alarmado.

-Logan- dijo Eddy.

-No… yo no… ¡mentira!- le grité empecé a sentir una ira y una tristeza sorprendente. Yo no podría ser un licántropo, mi mamá no querría que yo fuera un licántropo. La expresión de Eddy se transformo en una de tristeza y comprensión.

-Tranquilo, hijo- dijo el Abu

-¡NO!... ¡¿Por qué mienten?!... yo no soy un licántropo… yo soy humano, como Lucian y Lylian- ninguno dijo nada, pero su mirada me decía todo, ellos estaban seguros de que yo sería como mi padre.

Mis manos comenzaron a temblar, mis músculos me dolían cada vez más y ese maldito olor no me dejaba pensar, de pronto me vi rodeado por toda mi familia y el olor fue insoportable y solté un gruñido, todos se tensaron.

-Tranquilízate Logan, por favor, corazón- escuché la voz de Nana, pero me parecía muy lejana, tenía que salir de ahí y lo hice, no sé cómo, pero me abrí paso entre mi familia de vampiros y salí corriendo de la casa, escuchaba que me llamaban pero no les hice caso.

Corrí lo más rápido que pude, pero mis musculo dolorido no me permitieron llegar muy lejos me dejé caer de rodillas, sentía como su cada musculo estuviera siendo estirado, era doloroso, apreté la mandíbula y me dejé caer de espaldas, tenía miedo y no quería estar solo.

-Abuelo- logré susurrar, para haberlo llamado de ese modo sí que debí sentirme mal.

-Tranquilo hijo, ya pasará- escuché al abuelo unos segundos después que lo llamé.

_Me duele, has que pare. _Supliqué mentalmente.

-No puedo, estas entrando en fase, pronto pasará

Continué retorciéndome, empecé a escuchar como si se desgarraba algo y el intenso dolor en mis manos y pies, me indico que era yo el que se desgarraba. Escuchaba sollozos y la voz del abuelo diciéndome que pronto pasaría, que era norma que la primera vez doliera e insistía en que debía recordar que mi familia me amaba y que no éramos enemigos. El sonido de desgarré continuó inyectando dolor a mis brazos y piernas, después a mi cara y por último a mi espalda y pecho. El dolor cesó, pero fue remplazado por un instinto asesino que me provocó el olor dulzón que quemaba mi nariz, me levanté de golpe y vi a un aquelarre de vampiros mirándome desde abajo, me preparé para atacar.

-Corazón, somos tu familia- reconocí la voz de nana.

Entré en una lucha interna, tenía que vencer a mi instinto que me decía que tenía que matarlos a todos, pero mi corazón me gritaba que todos ellos eran mi familia, todos me miraban con preocupación pero a la vez con cariño y amor, logré vencer a mi instinto pero no sabía por cuánto tiempo podría controlarme, así que salí corriendo al interior del bosque, mi grito salió como un aullido aterrador.

* * *

**Disculpen la tardanza pero por fin aqui esta... Logan se a tranformado Lucian no tarda en hacerlo... pero eso lo veremos despues...**

**en el siguiente capitulo, veremos que ha estado haciendo Jasper y porque el y Alice se separaron...**

**no olviden dejar sus comentarios y sugerencias... ¿que les gustaria que pasara en la historia?... eso me ayudara a avanzar mas rapido**

**besos a todos**

**yeyet Cullen**


	4. Todo cambia

**Capitulo Tres**

**Todo cambia**

**Volterra, Italia**

**Jasper POV**

-Bien, eso es todo por hoy, nos vemos mañana- le dije a los nuevos miembros de la guardia. A la cual entreno para Marco Vulturi.

¿Qué como llegué a hacer este trabajo? Fácil, me quedé solo. Triste lo sé, pero ya lo superé, he comprendido que no tenía derecho a arrastrar a alguien más a sufrir mi dolor y con ese alguien más me refiero a Alice, la vampira que siempre he amado, pero por desgracia nuestro amor, al igual que yo, fue cambiando después de que Jade se fue.

**Flash Back**

_Estaba a una distancia segura de la mansión Cullen, todo estaba muy callado, incluso Logan y Lucian lo estaban, y eso ya es mucho decir ya que esos niños son un torbellino. Llamé mentalmente a Edward ya que para la seguridad de la pequeña Lylian yo no debía estar cerca de ella._

_-¿Qué pasa?- dice Edward en un tono neutral pero puedo sentir su tristeza._

_-Más bien yo debería de preguntar eso, ¿Por qué estas triste?- pregunté preocupado. _

_Él me miró a los ojos y su expresión me sacó el aire, ese dolor que manifestó sin palabras solo podía ser por dos personas, sus dos amores con la misma esencia. Pero sabía por cual de ella era ese sufrimiento, ya que podía escuchar a Bella hablando con Rennesmee._

_-¿Qué le pasó a Jade?-exigí._

_-Se fue- dijo tan bajo que apenas pude escucharlo –No volverá._

_-¡NO!.... ella volverá, sé que lo hará- dije molesto por la falta de fe del que se decía amarla tanto._

_-No tienes derecho a cuestionar mi amor- me dijo furioso –Crees que yo no quiero que vuelva, ¡con un Demonio Jasper! Era mía._

_-¡¿ERA?!... ¿CÓMO TE ATREVEZ A SUGERIR QUE A MUERTO?... ELLA VOLVERA AUNQUE TU NO LO DESEES- le grité con toda la fura y la decepción que sentía por él. _

_Mis palabras tuvieron como consecuencia un puñetazo por parte de un enloquecido Edward. Ambos nos pusimos en posición de ataque pero ninguno pudo actuar ya que Emmett detuvo a Edward y Carlisle a mí._

_-¡BASTA!- gritó Carlisle sin soltarme._

_-¡No vuelvas a sugerir que yo no deseo que Jade vuelva!- exigió Edward tratando de serenarse, ya que yo no estaba dispuesto a utilizar mi don para calmar el ambiente._

_-Emmett, llévate a Edward- ordenó Carlisle con serenidad._

_Emmett asintió y obligó a Edward a regresar a la casa, cuando estaban lo suficientemente lejos Carlisle me soltó._

_-No fue igual que las otras veces que regresaba- empezó Carlisle –ella sabía que solo venia a despedirse, no sé si te diste cuenta pero cada minuto que pasaba estaba más débil y todo empeoraba cuando utilizaba su don –recordé como se tambaleo cuando utilizó su don para tranquilizarme, por lo que asentí –Además, ella quería regresar._

_-Siempre había querido regresar a su mundo y eso no le impedía volver a nosotros- dije con dolor, sabía que estaba luchando por algo que ya no tenía solución._

_-Sí, pero a diferencia de las otras veces, ella no tenía un motivo tan fuerte como para retenerla en su mundo y ahora lo tiene._

_-Su bebé- susurré_

_-Exactamente, no debes ser egoísta Jasper, ella vino a nosotros para ayudarnos, para salvar a Ness, ese era su destino, y se ganó con creces cumplir sus más profundos deseos._

_-Vivir- dije con una opresión en el pecho. _

_Nos quedamos en silencio, podía sentir la tristeza y el dolor que sentía Carlisle, Jade era su hija y le dolía no volver a verla, era su pequeña, pero también podía sentir su alegría y eso me hizo recordar la manera en la que le brillaron los ojos cuando dijo que sería mamá y no pude evitar sentirme feliz por ella._

**Fin flash back**

**-**¡Eh! Jasper- escuché a Franco llamándome. Yo estaba caminado distraídamente por uno de los oscuros pasillo rumbo a mi habitación, me detuve y me giré para atender al alegre Franco.

-¿Qué pasa?- le pregunté al sonriente vampiro castaño, fornido y con una característica nariz aguileña.

Él era uno de los recientes miembros de la guardia principal y él siempre estaba feliz, cuando se enteró que Aro y Cayo habían dejado de existir, él y una considerable cantidad de vampiros se presentaron para ofrecer sus servicios como miembros de la guardia.

-No estoy seguro, pero Marco quiere vernos- informó y disminuyó un poco su sonrisa, sentí un poco de preocupación y nerviosismo -¿Tú crees que se tarde mucho?

-No lo sé, ¿Por qué?

-Heidi y yo iremos a cazar- dijo con ojos soñadores y una sonrisa tonta.

-Tienen toda la eternidad para ello, unas pocas horas de espera no son nada para nosotros- dije obligándome a no reírme por su comportamiento de adolecente humano.

-Tienes razón, bueno, voy a avisarle a los demás- dijo y se fue silbando muy contento. Rodeé los ojos, esperaba que yo nunca me hubiera visto así, por fortuna no pensaba volverme a enamorar como para comprobar si yo también parezco idiota cuando me enamoro.

Entré a la biblioteca, ahí ya estaba Marco junto con los únicos guardias principales que quedaron después de la batalla, Alec, Jane y Heidi. Todos me recibieron con una sonrisa, unos segundos después Franco entró junto con Lana, Clara, Mauro y Leonardo, quienes también son parte de la guardia principal, tanto porque fueron de los primeros en ofrecer sus servicios como porque poseen extraordinarios dones y habilidades.

Franco es una especie de camaleón, puede cambiar su imagen ya sea imitando la imagen de otra persona o camuflándose con su entorno, y puede hacer que otra persona cambie su aspecto estando en contacto con él. Y como ya dije, es feliz siendo parte de la guardia, pero tengo la ligera sospecha de que esa felicidad se debe más a Heidi, bueno no tengo una ligera sospecha, estoy completamente seguro, esos sentimientos que emana cuando esta cerca de ella son inconfundibles y porque simplemente parece idiota, como ya lo había mencionado antes.

Lana, una vampira pelirroja y péquela, ella es una especie de GPS, ella puede ubicar a cualquier vampiro con solo ver un mapa, ella dice que cuando quiere encontrar vampiros, en el mapa aparecen puntitos de colores y gracias a la increíble memoria que tenemos los vampiros, puede saber si falta alguien o a nacido un vampiro. Puede encontrar casi cualquier vampiro en cualquier parte del mundo, digo casi porque no puede ubicar a Bella ni a los que ella proteja, ni a Rennesmee, no estoy seguro de porque pero imagino que Jacob tiene que ver con eso. Y ella está con Alec, si no supiera que los vampiros no se impriman, pensaría que a ellos les había sucedido, porque en el momento que se vieron ya no se pudieron separar, para frustración de Jane.

Clara es de cabello negro liso y muy largo, ella es de la época del amor y paz y esas cosas, tiene el don de controlar las plantas, es pareja de Mauro un vampiro fornido, me recuerda a Emmett, aunque el es rubio y muy serio y es experto en armas y en su uso, ha experimentado con diversos materiales para encontrar uno tan fuerte para perforar la piel del vampiro, pero hasta ahora no ha encontrado ningún que supere a los huesos de licántropo. Leonardo fue el último en llegar y él no es un vampiro es un autentico hijo de la luna un hombre lobo, por fortuna para todo nosotros el solo huele como perro mojado cuando se transforma y eso es solo tres veces al mes, porque no puede evitarlo y para sorpresa de todos Jane está loquita por él y él por ella, son una pareja dispareja, él es tan alto y fornido como Jacob y ella es una vampira diminuta, pero puedo percibir el inmenso amor que se tienen.

La reunión no fue nada diferente a lo de siempre. Lana nos indicó donde había nacido un nuevo vampiro y nos aseguró que había alguien de nuestra raza para cuidarlo. Eso era a lo que ella se encargaba, principalmente, estar al pendiente de nuevos transformados y asegurarse que haya algún vampiro cerca para enseñarle las reglas, si no era así, Marco mandaba a alguno de la guardia para ir por él, le enseñábamos las reglas y si deseaba podía unirse a la guardia, a diferencia de otros tiempos, a nadie se le obligaba a estar con nosotros aunque su don fuera muy espectacular, Marco jamás obligaba a nadie, él prefería que la lealtad fuera real y no por alguna manipulación, ya que si él quisiera podría crear un lazo afectivo hacia él.

Después de la reunión, que era principalmente para ver cómo íbamos con los entrenamientos y la adaptación de los neófitos, todos nos dispusimos a nuestras tareas.

-Jasper, ¿podría hablar contigo un momento?- preguntó Marco amablemente.

-Claro- esperamos a que todos se alejaran lo suficiente para que no nos escucharan.

-¿Cómo has estado?- fruncí el ceño, extrañado.

-Bien, ¿Por qué lo pregunta?

-Te he notado como pensativo, en la reunión te perdiste varias veces en tus pensamientos, ¿hay algo en lo que te pueda ayudar?- dijo con autentico interés.

-Estoy bien, gracias.

-Humm… ya casi termina el tiempo que me ofreciste para permanecer aquí, ¿ya sabes que vas a hacer?

-No estoy seguro, tal vez valla a recorrer el mundo… otra vez- contesté en tono neutral, en realidad no había pensado en eso.

-Deberías regresar con tu familia.

-No lo sé, tal vez ellos no…- no terminé de decir, en realidad pensar en mi familia, si es que todavía tengo derecho a llamarlos así, me causaba dolor. Marco me animó a continuar–yo era un Cullen porque era esposo de Alice, ahora que no lo soy ya no tengo nada que me haga merecedor a seguir siéndolo- dije bajando mi mirada.

-Siento tu tristeza, Jasper- dijo triste, no me había dado cuenta que estaba utilizando mi don, era extraño, podía controlar a la perfección los sentimientos de los demás pero con los míos perdía el control y los trasmitía a los demás sin darme cuenta.

-Lo siento- dije y me calmé.

-No es un reproché. Sólo que no puedo creer que pienses eso, estoy seguro que los Cullen te aman por lo que eres y no por con quien estabas- no contesté y el prosiguió -¿a caso no te dice lo mucho que te aman y extrañan con las llamadas de cada tercer día que te hace Esme, Carlisle o Emmett?, y estoy seguro que en muchas de esas conversaciones está presente el resto de tu familia- no pude evitarlo y sonreí, indicándole que era cierto.

-Pero yo soy más seguro para ellos de lejos, ellos jamás me perdonarías, es mas, dudo mucho que me dejen existiendo si daño a la pequeña Lylian, tu sabes lo que es que ella sea mi cantante- Marco asintió.

-Eres fuerte, si Edward lo logró tú también puedes hacerlo. Deberías pensarlo- asentí

-Lo haré.

-Está bien, puedes retirarte- me sonrió y se dio la vuelta para admirar, como siempre, el retrato de Dídima.

Me encaminé a mi habitación pensando en las palabras de Marco. ¿Regresar con mi familia? En realidad eso era lo que deseaba. Pero hacerlo significaría volver a ver a Alice y todavía no estaba seguro de cual sería mi reacción al verla con otro. Otro problema sería que Jade ya no estaría con ellos y no estaba seguro de poder soportarlo, ella era mi hermana. Sí, Rose y Bella también lo eran las quería como a mis hermanas, pero Jade era más como yo, prácticamente llegó a la familia como yo. Ella no fue transformada por ningún miembro de la familia. Sí, sí Alice tampoco, pero prácticamente ella siempre supo de los Cullen y que sería parte de la familia y nunca recordó al vampiro que la transformó, así que de cierta forma Alice siempre fue una Cullen. En cambio Jade y yo llegamos a la familia porque éramos algo de alguno de la familia. Yo esposo de Alice y Jade tenia la misma esencia de Bella, por lo que de alguna manera ella era pareja de Edward. En esos momentos no me sentía tan fuerte como Marco creía que yo era. Me sentía perdido. Necesitaba a mi hermana para poder enfrentar a los Cullen. Principalmente mi necesidad de Jade y mi negativa a entender que ella jamás volvería fue lo que acabó con mi relación con Alice.

**Flash Back**

_Ya llevábamos cinco años alejados de los Cullen. Después de lo de Jade yo no pude permanecer mas con la familia, sin mi hermana no me sentía capaz de controlarme y no matar a la pequeña Lylian. Por lo que decidí irme y Alice me siguió. Cada que podía ella los visitaba, siempre me rogaba que la acompañara pero yo me negaba, no solo tenía miedo de matar a Lylian, sino también estaba enojado con ellos por darse por vencidos e impedir que Jade volviera, todavía no podía creer lo que hicieron con su cuerpo y eso no me permitía verlos y no restregárselo en la cara, pero yo amaba a mi familia y no quería que mi arranque de ira acabara con ese amor._

_-Jasper, mamá quiere que vuelvas- dijo Alice cuando regresó de una de sus visitas._

_-No puedo Alice- dije con tristeza_

_-¿Es que ya no la quieres?_

_-Claro que la quiero, a todos los quiero, pero no puedo, ya sabes… Lylian- dije la última palabra en un susurro_

_-Tu negativa no es solo por ella. Rennesmee, Jacob y los niños ya no viven con la familia y tú lo sabes, esto es por Jade- ahora estaba empezando a molestarse podía sentirlo, pero como desde ya hacia un tiempo yo no hice nada para calmarla. –Sigues culpándonos por impedir que ella regresara- no contesté, solo le di la espalda. Ella respiró profundo y sentí como se iba tranquilizando. –Ella ya no iba a volver Jazz, papá te lo explicó- asentí lentamente -¿entonces, por qué sigues con esa actitud?, nos conoces, nosotros también la amamos, ella era mi hermanita también y aunque no lo creas todavía me duele su ausencia, pero ella es feliz, puedo verlo._

_-Lo sé- susurré_

_-¿Entonces?- dijo desesperada –necesito a mi familia, Jazz_

_Me giré lentamente y nos vimos a los ojos un largo rato. De pronto ella tuvo una visión y después sentí dolor proveniente de ella, un momento después había resignación en ella y me sonrió. Yo no entendí nada. Caminó hacia mí, pasó sus brazos por mi cuello y me beso con ternura y amor, pero también había algo más… ¿despedida?_

_-Sé que me amas, y yo a ti- dijo con una triste sonrisa –pero ya no somos los mismos- no dije nada solo la miré confundido –voy a regresar con mi familia Jazz, ¿vienes?_

_Bajé mi cabeza y negué._

_-Lo sabía- en su voz no había reproche, solo era un hecho, ella sabía. La miré a los ojos e identifiqué ese brillo de siempre tenía cuando sabía más de lo que en realidad decía y yo sabía que ella no me lo diría hasta que fuera necesario._

_-Te amo, Jazz_

_-También te amo Allie- era sincero, yo la amaba, pero ella tenía razón, ya no éramos los mismos y ya no queríamos lo mismo. Me dedicó una de sus brillantes sonrisas se dio la vuelta y se fue. _

**Fin del flash back**

A los dos meses me llegaron los papeles del divorcio, yo los firmé ya no quería hacerle más daño. Un tiempo después pudieron ser meses o años, no estaba seguro, me animé a llamar a Esme y ella me contó a regañadientes que Alice estaba de nuevo casada y me aseguró que era feliz, para mí fue suficiente, pero no por eso dejé de sentir dolor. Alice y yo habíamos compartido muchas décadas de esta eterna existencia y sería difícil, mejor dicho imposible olvidar, pero si ella era feliz yo intentaría serlo, aunque dudaba mucho que encontrara a alguien más para compartir mi existencia.

* * *

**Bien, como ven aquí se explica un poco lo que sucedió con Alice y Jasper… sé que dirán que fue culpa de él, por no aceptar el destino de Jade y en realidad tienen razón… otros dirán que Alice no debió dejarlo si tanto lo amaba, pero recuerden que ella siempre sabe más de lo que dice… ¿saben a los que me refiero, no?**

**Bueno en otro capítulo veremos algo más de Jasper…**

**Bien en nuestro siguiente capítulo, tendremos un dimito POV de Edward e iniciaremos con el POV de Lucian… ¿Qué le pasa? ¿En qué consiste su cambio?...**

**Espero que les haya gustado**

**Besos**

**Yeyet Cullen**


	5. Lucian

**CAPITULO CUATRO**

"**LUCIAN"**

**Vancouver, Canadá**

**Edward POV**

-Te preocupa Rennesmee ¿verdad?- me pregunto Carlisle

-Sí, ella está tan feliz de que sus hijos sean humanos, no sé como tomará que su hijo mayor sea un licántropo.

_¡¿QUÉEEEE?! _El grito mental de Logan me sorprendió, en un segundo estuve con él, ¿Cómo era posible que ninguno de nosotros lo hubiera escuchado u olido? Sobre todo desde que su olor cada vez se parece más al de su padre.

Traté de calmarlo, su cambio estaba más cerca cada vez, pero si se enfurecía podría adelantarse y nosotros no estábamos preparados, no sabíamos como seria su actitud hacia nosotros, está en nuestra naturaleza ser enemigos y estoy seguro que si él nos ataca, ninguno de nosotros lo atacaría a él y eso solo ocasionaría que alguno muriera.

No pude calmarlo, él estaba muy enojado y sobre todo asustado, solo pensaba en lo que Nessie pensaría, él sabía muy bien que su madre estaba muy contenta de que sus hijos fueran normales.

Rennesmme seguía culpándose de la desaparición de Jade, ella creia que si no fuera tan "especial" los Vulturi nunca la hubieran capturado y su tía estuviera con nosotros, Alice le ha dicho que de alguna forma u otra Jade se hubiera ido pero ella no lo entiende así. Por eso le aterra pensar que sus hijos tienen algo "especial" que podría ocasionar la codicia de alguien y los ponga en peligro.

Llevo años tratando de decirle de alguna manera que sus hijos sí son "especiales" pero con solo alguna mención de ese tema ella se ponía histérica y no quería saber nada, solo Alice, Carlisle y yo sabemos lo especiales que van a ser los chicos.

De un momento a otro Logan estuvo rodeado por el resto de la familia, su mente estaba confusa, Bella trató de calmarlo pero fue inútil, quería alejarse yo le hice una seña a Emmett y a Nathan de que no lo detuvieran, Logan necesitaba tranquilizarse. Salió corriendo los demás nos quedamos en silencio para escucharlo. Todos estábamos muy preocupados, la única aparte de Carlisle, Alice y yo, que sospechaba lo que le pasaba a Logan, era Bella, ya que ella vivió el cambio de Jacob.

-Desapareció de mis visiones- anunció Alice. Estaba hecho, Logan estaba cambiando. Yo asentí.

-Abuelo- se escuchó la voz de Logan, muy despacio casi imposible de escuchar. Pero que Logan me llamara de esa forma era signo de advertencia, en un parpadeó estuve junto a él, no fue difícil ayarlo su olor ya había cambiado.

Se estaba retorciendo de dolor, eso era normal la primera vez, poco a poco entrar en fase sería más fácil.

-Tranquilo hijo, ya pasará- le dije para que supiera que no estaba solo, el resto de la familia estaba a unos pasos de nosotros.

_Me duele, has que pare. _Suplicó mentalmente.

-No puedo, estas entrando en fase, pronto pasará.

Siguió retorciéndose unos minutos más, pude ver como se alargaban sus brazos y piernas, como cambiaba su rostro, poco a poco mi nieto fue cambiando a un enorme lobo negro, podía decir que mas grande que Jacob. Se levantó rápidamente y nos miró con sed de sangre, en su mente solo estaba el instinto asesino que generaba nuestro olor, se preparó para atacar, ninguno de nosotros hizo intento de atacar, ni siquiera de defenderse.

-Está confundido- susurré para que solo los vampiros escucharan.

-Corazón, somos tu familia- le dijo Bella.

Logan abrió sus ojos, reconoció la voz de mi esposa, entró en un conflicto, pasó su vista por todos nosotros, no encontró ningún signo de agresividad solo de cariño y amor, tenía miedo de sí mismo por lo que salió corriendo hacia el bosque. Iba a correr tras él pero la mano de Carlisle me detuvo.

-Necesita calmarse, pero sobre todo necesita a alguien como él, necesita a su padre- yo asentí.

-No se preocupen- dijo Alice –no los puedo ver muy bien, ya saben, Ness, Nahuel y los lobos me nublan la visión- dijo con tono de enfado- pero Lylian y Lucian estarán con nosotros, pronto- lo que me pareció extraño era que no se puso a dar brinquitos de alegría como siempre que venían los chicos.

**Los Ángeles, California.**

**Lucian POV**

-Lucian, vamos al cine- me dijo mi hermana, yo negué con la cabeza –anda vamos, estoy aburrida, además, estoy segura que si sales te vas a sentir mucho mejor –volví a negar con la cabeza, me sentía débil.

En esos momentos estaba acostado en mi cama con tres cobijas cubriendo mi cuerpo, una bufanda y como tres sweaters, no sería nada raro si estuviera en la Alaska, pero estaba en Los Ángeles a mediados de agosto y según Ly, nunca había hecho tanto calor, pero yo estaba con una gripe horrible, debo admitir que no siento ni calor ni frio, pero mamá está tratando de que entre en calor ya que llevo días con mi piel fría como un vampiro. Pero no le digan eso a mi mamá, la última vez que mi hermana bromeó con eso, mi mamá se puso furiosa, papá tuvo que sacarla de la casa para tranquilizarla. ¿Qué como la tranquilizó? No tengo idea y la verdad no quiero saber, algo me dice que esa información es una de las muchas que un hijo no debe saber sobre sus padres.

-Lucian, por favor- me hizo un puchero como los de la tía Alice –sabes que papá no me dejará salir sola.

-Dile a…- la voz me salió rasposa y mi garganta se secó otra vez. Oh si, ese era otro de mis síntomas, constantemente mi garganta estaba seca y últimamente sentía un leve ardor, la medicina me calmaba el ardor por un tiempo pero siempre regresaba. Extendí mi brazo hacia la mesita de noche donde había una jarra de agua.

-Deja, yo lo hago- dijo mi hermana tomando la jarra y sirviéndome agua en un brazo, me lo extendió y yo lo bebí con rapidez, disminuyó la sequedad de mi garganta.

-Ly, dile a Seth que te acompañe- hablé con dificultad. Ella negó con la cabeza

-Seth está con papá arreglando todo para el viaje a Canadá- explicó cruzándose de brazos.

Después de Logan y yo, para Ly, Seth es su acompañante ya que papá no la deja salir sola. Sespués de negarle los permisos para salir sola siempre murmura algo sobre chupasangres posesivos y acosadores y licántropos entrometidos y testarudos, y que ella no va a vivir eso si él lo puede impedir algo me dice que eso tiene que ver con su historia que vivió con nana y el abuelo.

-Por favor hermanito, en dos días tú y Seth se van con la vampifam y me van a dejar sola y aburrida- y ahí está Ly con su puchero otra vez. Suspiré derrotado.

-Está bien, pero solo tú y yo- advertí, no tenía ganas de contestar preguntas sobre mi estado de salud y recibir miraditas de compasión.

-¡Siiii!- y ahí tenemos a mi hermanita imitando a la tía Alice, sip mi hermana está dando saltitos mientras yo intento salir con dificultad del sauna en el que mi madre convirtió mi cama.

A paso lento, muy lento me di una ducha y me cambié. Mientras salíamos de la casa mi cabeza comenzó a doler, como estaba tan débil y yo no podía manejar y Ly no tenía su permiso nos fuimos en taxi, todo iba bien, Ly me distraía de mis dolores, platicándome de sus conversaciones con las vampigrils. Oh si, Ly tenía su manera de referirse a la familia, mi hermana no era muy creativa así que la vampifam, eran obviamente toda nuestra familia de vampiros, después estaban las vampigrils, que eran las mujeres vampiros, después los vampiros hombres eran los vampiboys, los lobos también tenían su nombre, manada de papá eran los Jakewolf, los únicos que se salvaron fueron mamá y Nahuel.

Mientras la escuchaba, iba bebiendo las botellas de agua que mi hermana muy amablemente llevó para mí. Llegamos al cine y como era de esperarse en viernes, dos semanas antes de entrar de nuevo a la escuela, el cine estaba lleno y por alguna razón me tensé. Cuando bajamos del taxi, mi garganta comenzó a arder con mucha intensidad. La taquilla del cine estaba en la parte de afuera, Ly compró los boletos para no sé qué película, en esos momentos estaba más preocupado por acabarme todas las botellas de agua que mi hermana me había llevado pero el ardor y la sed no se consumían, si yo creía que el ardor de mi garganta no podía ser peor, si que estaba muy equivocado.

En cuanto entramos al edificio, con toda esa gente yendo de un lado para el otro, riendo, hablando incluso hasta brincando. Mi garganta se encendió, no literalmente, pero se sentía como si alguien hubiera prendido un cerillo en ella, mi boca se secó, se sentía como si hubiera estado en el desierto por varios días sin haber probado una gota de agua. No podía hablar y por si fuera poco, mi cabeza y mi estomago empezaron a doler, agarré a Ly del brazo y debí de apretar muy fuerte porque ella se quejó.

-Lucian, me lastimas… ¡oh, dios! ¿Qué te pasa?- me dijo muy asustada.

Yo no sabía qué hacer, por instinto uno se lleva las manos a la zona en la que se siente el dolor, pero yo estaba en problemas, mi garganta se incendiaba, mi cabeza palpitaba dolorosamente y mi estomago se sentía como si estuviera recibiendo patadas de una caballo, no pude mas y me dejé caer de rodillas, apreté la mandíbula para no gritar del dolor.

-Lucian… ¡oh Dios!... ¿qué hago, qué hago?- decía mi hermana desesperada –Lucian, dime algo, ¿estás bien?- me preguntó arrodillándose junto a mi –como eres estúpida Lylian, claro que no está bien- se dijo mi hermana así misma. Sí, ella constantemente hablaba consigo misma y por lo regular se regañaba –una ambulancia, claro una ambulancia… por qué no lo pensaste antes Ly- se decía mientras agarraba su celular.

Yo seguía intentando no gritar, cada vez los dolores eran más fuertes y mi cuerpo se sentía débil, no estoy seguro pero creo que terminé tumbado en el suelo. Cuando mi hermana dijo la palabra ambulancia, una alerta en mi se activó, lo que me pasaba no era normal, y algo me decía que una doctor "normal" no me podría curar. Como pude le arrebaté el teléfono a mi llorosa hermana y puse el número de la persona a la que debía llamar y le entregué el teléfono.

-¡Papá!- fue lo último que escuche de mi hermana antes de caer en la en la oscuridad.

Unas voces me sacaron de la oscuridad y con ello comencé a sentir el ardor y todos los otros dolores, estoy seguro que incluso me dolía otra cosa más pero no quería ni pensar en eso. Alguien me abrazaba y sollozaba en mi pecho. Supe que era Ly.

-Es lo mejor amor- decía mi padre con voz cansina.

-No lo creo, no es necesario, solo hay que llevarlo a un hospital y se curará- decía mi madre con voz pastosa signo de que estuvo llorando.

-¿Y qué pasaría si esto no es normal?- preguntó papá. Sentí a la persona que me abrazaba tensarse y yo sabía porque.

-¡NO, JACOB! ESTO ES NORMAL, UNA SIMPLE ENFERMEDAD, HU-MA-NA- casi gritó mamá. Ly se apretó más fuerte a mí, como pude levanté una mano y acaricié su cabeza.

-Lo siento- me susurró.

-No… es… tu… culpa- Oh Dios, era muy difícil hablar.

-Ya despertó- dijo papá, quien había estado tratando de calmar a mi histérica madre.

-Corazón, ¿Cómo te sientes?- dijo mamá acariciando mi cara. Me di cuente que no había abierto los ojos, así que lentamente lo hice y me di cuenta que estaba en el sillón de la sala.

-Mal- susurré. Para que mentir, es mas hasta tenía miedo. Cada vez sentía como se me iban las fuerzas y con ella mi vida y yo no quería morir.

Con mi confesión, Ly lloró más fuerte y subió sus brazos a mi cuello quedando más cerca de mí en un intento por consolarla, la abracé lo más fuerte que podía y hundí mi cara en su cuello. ¡Error! En cuanto mi nariz estuvo cerca de su yugular, mi garganta que en esos momentos solo ardía, se incendio con la misma intensidad que en el cine y la sed volvió con furia, con más fuerza de la necesaria, que no tengo idea de donde la saqué, empujé a mi hermana, estuvo a punto de chocar con fuerza contra la pared, si no hubiera sido por papá que la atrapó.

Me horroricé y como niño chiquito comencé a llorar, si hubiera podido le pediría disculpas a mi hermana pero seguía sin poder hablar.

-Eso es todo- dijo papá con decisión –lo vamos a llevar.

-¡NO!- gritó mamá

-Ya basta Rennesmee- Oh oh, papá llamando a mamá por su nombre no era nada bueno –tu acabas de ver lo mismo que yo, lo que tiene Lucian no es normal.

Mamá negaba con la cabeza y gruesas lágrimas cubrían sus mejillas. Yo estaba de acuerdo con papá, lo que yo tenía no era una simple enfermedad humana y solo existía un doctor que pudiera ayudarme.

-Ma-má- susurré, ella se acercó y tomó una de mis manos –no…quiero…morir- ella comenzó a llorar y sollozar –llévame…con…el Abu.- mi madre me miró por unos segundos, besó mi frente y se levantó para enfrentarse a papá.

-Bien, lo llevaremos, no encontraremos un doctor como el abuelo con tanta experiencia en enfermedades humanas- dijo mamá, yo puse los ojos en blanco y papá suspiró pesadamente. Mamá era terca, era tan cabezota como nana y el abuelo juntos. Pero por lo menos acepto que fuéramos con el Abu.

Después de eso prefería mantenerme dormido, pero de vez en cuando me despertaba por alguno de mis fuertes dolores. Papá le pidió a Ly que no se me acercara mucho, no me ofendí si hubiera podido yo mismo hubiera pedido eso a mi hermana, la reacción que tuve con su cercanía me aterró y no quería ponerla en peligro.

En uno de mis dolorosos despertares, me di cuenta que estaba en el avión privado, lo supe porque el piloto dijo "Bienvenidos al Cullen-2", debo decir que el Cullen-1 está en Canadá. Esta era la primera vez que utilizábamos el avión, por desgracia no lo pude apreciar con detenimiento pero por las exclamaciones de mi hermana, debió ser muy bonito, de lo único que me di cuenta es que había una cama enorme, ya que yo dispuse de ella todo el camino.

Durante mis dolorosos despertares que cada vez eran más seguidos, siempre estuvo mi madre y mi hermana a lado mío por lo que yo evitaba gritar pero no podía hacer nada con mis expresiones de dolor provocando que mi madre llorara y me abrazara con fuerza susurrándome que todo estaría bien. En esos momentos ni siquiera quería abrir la boca, temía que en lugar de palabras salieran gritos de dolor y eso solo empeoraría las cosas para mi familia.

**Vancouver, Canadá**

En unas horas que a mí me parecieron semanas llegamos a Canadá. Cuando estaba despierto sin retorcerme de dolor, para ese entonces mi umbral del dolor ya había crecido, por lo que ya no me retorcía tanto, pero había ocasiones en que no podía evitarlo, sentía como si me consumiera por dentro lentamente. Mi hermana intentaba distraerme contándome todo lo que estaba pasando, gracias a ella pude saber cuando llegamos al aeropuerto y de lo desesperado que estaba papá porque constantemente se le acercaba alguna persona preocupada por mi apariencia, yo caminaba lentamente apoyado en Seth o en papá. Mamá se nos adelantó para rentar un auto. Cuando nos subimos en 'el, comencé a sentir que el dolor empezaba a superar el umbral que yo soportaba.

-Este auto es tan lento- se quejó papá cuando teníamos como media hora en el auto.

-Lo sé, pero era lo más veloz y caro que tenían- dijo mamá igual de molesta.

-Ni se acerca a los carros de la vampifam- dijo mi hermana.

Intenté, juro que intenté decir que tenía razón, era mi forma de tranquilizarlos mero lo único que me salió fue un desgarrador grito. Sentí cada uno de mis músculos tensionarse, mi mandíbula se cerró con fuerza y mi espalda se arqueó.

-¡Se convulsiona!- gritó Seth quien sostenía mi cabeza para que no me golpeaba. Era horrible perder el control de tu cuerpo, mi corazón palpitaba con fuerza era casi doloroso, sin mencionar mi dolor de cabeza, estomago y garganta.

-¡AAAGGG¡ ESTA MIERDA NO ACELERA- gritó papá desesperado, yo lo escuchaba como si estuviera bajo el agua.

-Será más rápido si corremos- dijo mamá desesperada. Yo dejé de convulsionarme y mi corazón comenzó a latir cada vez más lento, sentía como si me hundiera, se sentía bien, el dolor se estaba yendo -¡Jake, su corazón!- gritó mamá.

-¡DEMONIOS!- papá pisó el freno. –Seth, tu y Lylian sigan en este estúpido y lento auto, Ness y yo llevaremos a Lucian.

Después de eso las cuatro puertas del coche se abrieron, alguien me tomo en brazos, supuse que fue papá, por lo caliente que se sentía. Corrió conmigo unos cuantos metros, me dejó en el suelo y después se escucho un sonido como de desgarre. Sentí los brazos de mamá levantándome y colocándome sobre algo peludo, mi padre.

-Aguanta cariño- suplicó mamá –no nos dejes, corazón- besó mi frente y empezaron a correr, yo traté de sujetarme lo mas que pude, no sé si fueron segundos o minutos pero ya no pude mas y me desmayé.

**Edward POV**

Alice no podía ver lo que pasaba solo podía ver de vez en cuando a Lucian y Lylian, y mi nieto no se veía nada bien. Carlisle intentaba averiguar lo que le pasaba a Lucian, con solo los síntomas que Alice podía ver, debilidad, palidez y dolor, sabíamos lo que él sería pero no como sería el proceso.

Todos estábamos preocupados, Nathan abrazaba a Alice dándole apoyo, él no necesitaba el poder de Jasper para tranquilizarla, aunque en esos momento extrañaba más que nunca la presencia de mi hermano él no hubiera podido ayudar a todos para tranquilizarnos. Esme ayudaba a Carlisle en su investigación la cual ya había empezado unos años antes sin conseguir mucho. Emmett caminaba de un lado a otro desesperado por no poder hacer nada, maldecía mentalmente a Jacob por no apurarse a llegar, Bella y Rosalie estaban lo suficientemente cerca de Logan como para poder escucharlo y saber como estaba, no querían dejarlo solo.

-_¡Ayuda!- _escuché la voz mental de Ness. Todos prestamos atención, después una serie de imágenes de ella y Jacob con Lucian en su lomo corriendo por el bosque –_Ayúdenos- _con su don nos indicó donde estaban.

Todos salimos disparados rumbo al bosque. Cuando llegamos la imagen me partió mi ya muerto corazón. Lucian estaba tirado en el piso inmóvil, me impresionó la palidez de su piel, él era moreno como Jacob, pero ahora su piel era casi como la de nosotros, tenia ojeras muy pronunciadas, sus mejillas estaba hundidas y la piel la tenia pegada a los huesos. Ness lo abrazaba con fuerza y lo mecía llorando con desesperación, Jacob estaba tan desesperado que no podía cambiar de fase, comenzó a aullar de dolor.

-¡PAPÁ, AYUDALO!- me suplicó mi hija, me destrozaba verla así, y lo peor, no se escuchaban los latidos del corazón de Lucian.

* * *

**No tengo perdon por mi tardanza... pero tengo una muy buena escusa... Estoy buescando trabajo y el estres de no encontrar limita mi inspiracion... pero bueno logré relajarme y pude escribir este capitulo... ayudenme a rezar para encontrar trabajo y que no me estrese de nuevo... **

**¿Que les parecio? ¿Que creen que ocupe Lucian para sanar? todavia falta que Rennesme se entere de que su hijo mayor es un licantropo ¿como reaccionará?**

**Vamos, amados lectores, comenten y ayudenme con sus grandiosas ideas para que mi creatividad entre en accion...**

**besos a todos**

**yeyet Cullen**


	6. Ayuda

**CAPITULO CINCO**

"**AYUDA"**

**Edward POV**

_¿Mi nieto mueriend__o? Eso no puede ser. _Pensé con mucho dolor. Pero el corazón de Lucian era casi imposible escuchar, ya no podíamos hacer nada. La transformación era imposible, Carlisle les había hecho una prueba a la sangre de mis tres nietos y a pesar de ser humanos su sangre era inmune a la ponzoña.

Rennesme se aferraba a su hijo con desesperación y sus gritos de dolor apretaban mi muerto corazón; Jacob destrozaba todo lo que había a su paso, él estaba en el interior del bosque tratando de descargar su dolor, se pensaba un inútil; Nathan abrazaba con fuerza a Alice quien sollozaba desgarradoramente se culpaba por no haberlo visto antes; Emmett había ido por Bella y Rosalie, su mente era un caos, estaba enojado, dolido, lo negaba; Esme había ido con Jacob para asegurarse que no hiciera una tontería, pero en realidad ella no soportaba ver a Lucian en ese estado; Carlisle intentaba convencer a Rennesme para que soltara a Lucian e intentar hacer algo aunque en su mente no había mucha esperanza; yo, estaba en shock, todo me parecía tan irreal, esto no debía estar pasando.

_Si tan solo tuviera un poco más de energía vital, podría ayudarlo _pensó Carlisle con tristeza.

Eso me hizo recordar a Jade, ella habría podido absorber energía de alguno de nosotros y dársela a Lucian. Ahora más que nunca la necesitábamos.

_Oh, Jade si tan solo estuvieras aquí. _

Escuché a mi esposa y a mis hermanos acercarse. En un segundo Bella abrazaba con fuerza a Rennesme y sollozaba dolorosamente, tanto por su dolor como por el dolor de su hija. Rosalie se abrazó a Emmett y escondió su cara en el pecho de mi fornido hermano, quien a pesar de tener la apariencia de un oso, se lamentaba mentalmente como un niño indefenso.

-¡NOOO!- gritó Logan, quien estaba en su forma humana. Corrió hacia su hermano y se arrodilló a su lado –Hermano, por favor- rogó entre lagrimas –siempre juntos recuerdas, no te vayas… ¡ALGUIEN HAGA ALGO!- gritó y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar.

Me asusté, no era el momento de que mi hija se enterara de la condición de su otro hijo. Me iba a acercar a él para calmarlo, pero Jacob me ganó.

-Calma hijo, ahora necesitamos todo tu control- en su voz se notaba el dolor que sentía.

_-Es como yo, ¿cierto?- _me preguntó Jacob mentalmente. Asentí, él suspiró y abrazó a su hijo. Estaba tratando de concentrarse en Logan, en todo lo que debía enseñarle, él estaba entrando en negación, no quería pensar en lo que le estaba sucediendo a Lucian.

Todos esos pensamientos eran desgarradores pero el que más me dolía era el de Lucian:

_-Mami, ayúdame, no me quiero ir… abuelo, por favor- _una lagrima descendió por su mejilla, él no estaba inconsciente del todo, estaba sufriendo.

Me sentía apartado, mi familia estaba unida. Bella abrazaba a Rennesme, ella a Lucian, Logan apretaba una mano de su hermano, mientras era rodeado por los brazos de su padre. El olor de Seth me indicó que estaba cerca, en unos segundos llegó corriendo con Lylian en su lomo, ella se bajó rápidamente y se tiró a las piernas de Lucian, lloró con fuerza, me acerqué y comencé a hacer círculos en su espalda. El corazón de Lucian cada vez era más difícil de escuchar.

_-¡Lucian! ¡Oh, Dios!- _escuché una voz demasiado conocida, levanté mi cabeza para buscar a la dueña de esa voz, no vi nada pero extrañamente, podía sentirla, miré a los demás y solo Bella me miraba extrañada.

_-¿La sientes?- _me preguntó apartando su escudo. Asentí y seguí buscándola.

_-__¿Qué pasó cariño?, tu no debes estar así- _dijo nuestra Jade. En la mente de Lucian había una imagen de su tía cuando él tenía solo dos años, la recordaba. Voltee a ver a mi familia de nuevo, al parecer solo Lucian y yo la escuchábamos.

_-Por algo estoy aquí, piensa Jade, piensa…__- _se decía_- dime cariño ¿qué sientes?- _preguntó ella en su voz había desesperación. En ese momento me sentía culpable por estar disfrutando de poder escucharla. Lucian no contestó.

_-¿Qué hago, Qué hago?... ¿Por qué demonios me mandan sin ninguna pista?, quien quiera que me permita volver, me podría decir qué demonios hago__ ahora- _decía ella, me la podía imaginar regañando al cielo, no puede evitarlo y solté una risita tonta, provocando que gran parte de mi familia me viera y me acribillara con pensamiento sobre mi falta de sensibilidad, pero solo me importó un pensamiento.

_-Oh, Edward, me escuchas- _no fue una pregunta pero de todas formas asentí. _–¿Qué es lo que ocupa Lucian?_

-No estoy seguro, por el momento solo necesitamos que resista un poco más- al decir eso, mi familia comenzó a pensar que yo me estaba volviendo loco, solo Bella me miraba con comprensión, ella sentía la presencia de Jade.

_-¿Energía vital?- _preguntó Jade.

-Sí, eso sería muy bueno.

_-Pero yo ya no tengo mi cuerpo, ni siquiera pude usar bien mi don la última vez que…- _no continuó.

-¿Jade?- pregunté.

-Oh, Dios, ¿está aquí?- preguntó Carlisle, Bella y yo asentimos. Todos se quedaron en silencio intentando disminuir sus sollozos y había esperanza en sus pensamientos.

-La escucho a través de los pensamientos de Lucian.

-Él es la conexión- reflexionó Carlisle.

-¿De qué habla?- preguntó Jacob

-No hay tiempo de explicar… mi pequeña ¿me escuchas?- preguntó Carlisle viendo hacia un lugar sobre la cabeza de Lucian. Justo en el lugar donde yo sentía la esencia de mi Jade, no era muy fuerte, pero ahí estaba.

_-Sí, papá- _había emoción en su voz.

-Dice que sí- les comuniqué.

-Bien mi pequeña, creo que Lucian tiene tu don, bueno, por lo menos espero que tenga el de absorber energía.

_-__¡Eso es!... Lucian, escucha… Toma algo de energía, cariño, tú puedes, sálvate._- dijo con voz animada._-Tu familia te necesita, absorbe un poco de su energía, tu puedes tienes mi don, puedes absorber su energía… dales tiempo para que te curen- _insistió.

Entonces, comencé a sentirme extraño, observé a mi familia, se veían cansados como si se quedaran sin energía, casi al mismo tiempo, Rennesme, Logan, Lylian y Jacob se desmayaron, Bella y yo caímos al suelo pero sin desmayarnos.

TUM… TUM… TUM… TUM…TUM…TUM, TUM, TUM

Carlisle lo escuchó al igual que todos pero él fue más rápido, cargó a Lucian y corrió hacia la casa seguido por Esme, Rosalie, Alice y Nathan. Poco a poco Bella y yo nos fuimos recuperando al igual que Jacob, Logan y Rennesme, aunque ellos se tambaleaban un poco. Seth cargó a Lylian, quien seguía desmayada, Bella ayudó a nuestra hija, Emmett a Jacob y yo a Logan. Todos comenzaron a correr, cuando yo me disponía a hacerlo, el aroma de Jade se intensificó un poco y sentí una de mis mejillas más calidad, sonreí.

-Gracias, amor- dije con todo lo que sentía por ella, mis labios se sintieron tibios por unos segundos y después su olor desapareció.

Cuando llegamos a la casa, Carlisle tenía a Lucian en la habitación que había acondicionado como una habitación de hospital equipada con todo lo necesario. Fue desgarrador ver a mi nieto conectado a esas maquinas, pero era mejor así que verlo muerto.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?- me preguntó Emmett, todos sabíamos a que se refería.

-Desde la última vez que Jade estuvo con nosotros, no pude dejar de pensar en la razón por la que no pudo permanecer con nosotros más tiempo- comenzó Carlisle, acercándose a Emmett, Alice, Nathan, Esme y yo, que estábamos en el umbral de la puerta.

Bella, Rennesme y Rose estaban con Lucian tocándolo por si necesitaba más energía, Logan, Jacob, Lylian y Seth estaban sentados en uno de los sillones de la habitación, mi nieta todavía no se recuperaba por completo.

-Bien, lo estuve pensando por mucho tiempo y no me explicaba lo que había sucedido, ella ya se había ido varias veces y cuando regresaba no pasaba nada, un día Emmett nos puso el video del nacimiento de los gemelos, ¿recuerdan que fue lo que hizo Jade?- dijo mi padre mirándonos intensamente, yo podía ver las imágenes de su cabeza, aunque no lo necesitaba, yo recordaba perfectamente ese acontecimiento.

-Le dio su energía vital a Rennesme- dijo Alice.

-Exacto, pero creo que no solo fue eso

-¿Crees que Jade también entregó su don?- le preguntó Esme.

Él asintió.

-Por eso no pudo resistir mas con nosotros- comenzó Alice

-No estaba seguro, pensé que si eso era cierto, Rennesme era la portadora del don estuve un tiempo observándola pero nada cambio- explicó, al ver que nadie comentó nada mas continuó –pero al saber que ella había vuelto y que solo Lucian le escuchaba, comprendí que era él el que tenía la conexión. Además de que Jade siempre volvía por alguna razón y siempre ha sido para ayudarnos.

Me quedé pensando en las palabras de Carlisle. Él tenía razón, Jade había llegado a nosotros para ayudarnos y a pesar de que ya no está con nosotros lo sigue haciendo.

­_-Arde- _la queja mental de Lucian me sacó de mis pensamientos. Me acerqué rápidamente, Carlisle se puso del otro lado de la camilla. Bella, Ness y Rose se apartaron rápidamente.

-¿Qué pasa?- exigió mi padre aunque con voz tranquila, como siempre.

-Dice que arde- le contesté sin dejar de mirar a mi nieto -¿Qué te arde?- le pregunté.

_-Arde… mi garganta… quema- _contestó hasta en su voz mental se notaba el sufrimiento. En eso algo hizo clic en mi cabeza.

-¡Maldición! Como no lo pensé antes- dije golpeándome la frente.

-¿De qué hablas, papá?- dijo Ness. No la miré, si lo que creía era cierto a ella no le iba a gustar.

-Carlisle, le arde la garganta, dice que le quema- dije mirándolo a los ojos. Mi padre salió disparado. En eso una visión de Alice inundó mi mente.

Estaba Lucian junto a Logan, cuando de pronto Logan se transformó en lobo y Lucian se agazapó y se echó a correr tan rápido como uno de nosotros.

_-Es la misma visión que nos mostró Jade, cuando ellos estaba en el vientre de Nessie- _me recordó Alice. Asentí, yo lo recordaba muy bien, fue el día que me enteré que sería abuelo.

Carlisle regresó con una copa, muy parecida a la que Bella utilizó cuando estaba esperando a Ness.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?- dijo Ness cuando Carlisle acercó la copa a Lucian, esté se quejó mentalmente porque su ardor creció al igual que la sed.

-Ness, Lucian lo necesita- dije poniendo mi mano en la de mi hija que intentaba alejar la coma de su hijo. Ella negó con la cabeza, en su mirada había miedo e incredibilidad.

-Lo acabo de ver, Nessie, él va a estar bien si bebe- dijo Alice con dulzura. Ness pasó su mirada en todos y se detuvo en Jacob, estuvieron unos segundos mirándose, Ness suspiró.

-Está bien- dijo y caminó hacia su esposo quien la recibió con los brazos abiertos. Yo aparté la mirada, todavía era difícil ver a mi nenita con el chucho. Sí, mentalmente todavía le digo chucho.

Levanté a Lucian ligeramente para mantenerlo en una posición más o menos sentada, Carlisle le acercó la copa de nuevo, hizo que tomara un poco y esperamos.

_-¡Mas!- _exigió. Me reí entre dientes, todos me miraron con el ceño fruncido.

-Quiere más, mejor dicho exige más- todos sonrieron y Carlisle le siguió dando de beber hasta que se la acabó.

-Mas- susurró Lucian.

Alice comenzó a dar saltitos, todos estábamos aliviados y felices, incluso Ness quien en todo momento tenía una batalla interna, pero cuando escuchó la voz de su hijo su amor maternal venció al miedo de que su pequeño no fuera humano, ella lo amaría fuera como fuera. Eso era muy bueno, ahora solo esperaba que tomara lo de Loga tan bien como lo de Lucian.

* * *

**Aqui está el capitulo y lamento la demora pero en realidad es culpa de ustedes...**

**recuerdan que en el capitulo anterior les dije que no tenia trabajo? bueno, a los pocos minutos de que publique empezaron a llegarme sus buenos deseos sobre mi busqueda de trabajo... eso fue el sabado, pues para el lunes ya tenia trabajo... enserio chicas y chicos ustedes dan suerte, deberian comprarse un billete de loteria a lo mejor se ganan algo... GRACIAS..**

**Me tardé porque tenia que adaptarme a mis nuevos alumnos y eso me quito un poco de inspiracion pero ya estoy de vuelta y trataré de actualizar mas seguido...**

**sobre el capitulo:**

**¿que les parecio?**

**no pude resistirlo e hice que Jade regresara, no es un regreso definitivo tengo pensado que aporte un poco de ayuda, sola hara sus apariciones una o dos veces más...**

**para el siguiente capitulo, veremos en que consiste el cambio de Lucian, como se adaptan él y Logan a su nueva vida... **

**AVISO, pronto regresara Jasper con los Cullen, esperenlo**

**Besos no olviden comentar y dar sus ideas, ¿que les gustaria que pasara?**

**Yeyet Cullen**


	7. 2 años despues

**CAPITULO SEIS**

"**2 AÑOS DESPUES****"**

**Rennesmee POV**

Debo admitir que fue difícil acostumbrarme a las nuevas habilidades de mis hijos. Sé que es difícil comprender mi actitud, siendo yo un hibrido, mis padres vampiros y mi esposo un licántropo, yo más que nadie debería de aceptar con más facilidad la condición de mis hijos. Y lo acepto, juro que lo acepto, pero no por eso no me preocupo. Al igual que yo mis hijos son una nueva raza, por lo menos Lucian lo es. Me da miedo que alguien como Aro y Cayo lo hicieron alguna vez, quisieran apoderarse de ellos. Sé que es tonto, pero son mis hijos y siempre tendré ese temor. Pero entendí que mi actitud podría lastimarlos, así que decidí ser una buena madre y apoyarlos en su cambio.

Jacob y yo decidimos, por el bien de Lucian y Logan, vivir con la vampifam, como dice Lylian. Mis hijos perdieron un año de instituto, todos estuvimos de acuerdo en que no era adecuado que Lucian conviviera con humanos hasta saber en qué consistía su cambio y Logan… bueno, Logan insistió en que si su hermano no iba a la escuela, él tampoco, Lylian intentó lo mismo pero a nadie logró convencer.

_Como siempre dejan__ a un lado a la pobre humana_ había dicho con su característico dramatismo, ¡hay pobre hija mía! a veces se siente apartada del resto de nosotros.

En ese año aprendimos muchas cosas de la nueva condición de mis pequeños. Logan es un típico licántropo, más o menos, ahora es parte de la manada de su padre, con todo lo que conlleva, obediencia ante el macho alfa, cosa que tardo en aceptar, mientras continúe transformándose el no envejecerá, bueno él crecerá hasta tener la apariencia de un adulto cosa que no falta mucho en suceder, creemos que la imprimación también está en él pero hasta que no imprime no estaremos seguros, la única diferencia que hay entre él y el resto de la manada es que a él no le afecta la ponzoña. ¿Cómo lo sé? Gracias a un tonto juego.

Mi tía Rose y mi tío Emmett estaban jugando a morderse, tonto lo sé, pero en realidad a ellos les gusta la sensación de la ponzoña del otro dentro de su cuerpo, enfermo todos lo sabemos, pero así son ellos. Bueno, ellos estaban jugando por todo la casa, Logan estaba en la cocina esperando a que Esme le sirviera la comida, todo fue muy confuso, dice mi abuela que estaba sirviendo cuando entraron mis tíos, Logan terminó en medio de ellos dos, estiró un brazo para tomar algo de comida y los dientes de mi tío terminaron en su brazo. Tuvimos un susto de muerte, pero Logan en lugar de retorcerse de dolor, por tener veneno en su sangre, él se encogió de hombros y siguió comiendo.

Eso lo hace un licántropo poderoso, además de que es más fuerte y rápido que un licántropo normal, cuando lo descubrió, no dejó de presumir y retar a la manada a una pelea, logrando ganar cada una de ellas, todo terminó cuando los tíos Nathan y Emmett se unieron y lo vencieron, fue trampa pero fue una excelente lección de humildad para mi hijo.

Por otra parte, Lucian es mas como yo, su corazón late, corre sangre por sus venas al igual que ponzoña, no estamos seguros si él pudiera transformar a alguien, pero dudo mucho que lleguemos a experimentarlo. Después de su cambio, todos los días Carlisle le preguntaba si sentía sed o si le dolía algo, la respuesta fue negativa, un mes después Lucian comenzó a sentir ardor en la garganta pero él no dijo nada, hasta que días después no pudo aguantar el dolor de sus órganos consumiéndose a si mismos. Tuvo que beber tres copas de sangre para estar bien. Jake y mi papá lo regañaron por más de dos horas por poner en peligro su vida y lo hicieron prometer que en cuanto sintiera ardor en su garganta que lo informara, pero mi papá no dejó su mente hasta un mes después que informó que tenía sed.

Mi hijo, debe beber sangre una vez al mes y a diferencia de los demás quienes solo se debilitan si no beben, él moriría. De una manera muy graciosa, averiguamos que tiene fuerza vampírica.

Estábamos en una reunión familiar, Lucian tiene la costumbre de que cuando sus hermanos lo desesperan golpea su frente contra la pared, pues fiel a sus costumbres mi niño golpeo su frente en la pared, solo que esta vez su cabeza hizo un enorme agujero por el cual su cabeza quedó atorada, después de la sorpresa inicial todos nos doblábamos de la risa, ya que Lucian no sacaba la cabeza, ya sea por la misma impresión o por la vergüenza. Tuvimos que salir todos para que se animara a sacar la cabeza del agujero, después, le pidió disculpas a Esme y le prometió que él mismo arreglaría esa pared, obviamente Esme le dijo que no se preocupara pero él era tan terco como mamá.

-No le eches la culpa a tu madre, la terquedad la heredó de ti- dijo papá desde algún punto de la casa.

-Sal de mi cabeza, papá- dije molesta. Él solo se rio. _Vampiro entrometido. _Papá estuvo un segundo después frente a mí.

-Soy tu padre y me respetas- dijo

-Sí, papi- dije y le sonreí, con esa sonrisa que mamá dice que ambos tenemos y logramos deslumbrar. Él sonrió, me dio un beso en la frente y se fue.

Después de esa interrupción, continuo.

Lucian decidió averiguar que otras habilidades podría tener, gracias a una carrera contra su hermano, supimos que también tiene velocidad vampírica. Pero eso no es todo puede ser herido pero sana rápidamente. Sobre envejecer, tampoco estamos seguros, en ese caso solo el tiempo lo dirá, tengo miedo, pensar que algún día veré morir a mis hijos me parte el corazón, pero rápidamente desecho esa idea.

Los chicos terminaron el instituto y toda la familia decidimos irnos a Londres cuando ellos quisieron ir a estudiar allá, y ahora estamos empacando lo último para emprender nuestro viaje.

-¡Vamos, vamos, vamooooos!- gritó la tía Alice dando saltitos mientras el tío Nathan llevaba hacia el coche las ultimas maletas de la tía. –Londres pasaran cosas muy interesantes.

-¿Qué fue lo que viste Alice?- preguntó mamá

-Ya lo verán, ya lo verán- dijo y salió de la casa con una enorme sonrisa.

Nos encogimos de hombros, cuando la Alice no quería contar su visiones no existía nadie que la convenciera, con excepción del tío Nathan, pero el utilizaba métodos que ninguno de nosotros utilizaría, saben a lo que me refiero, ¿no?

Cubrimos los muebles con sabanas blancas, cerramos ventanas y puertas y nos despedimos de nuestra casa en Canadá y nos dirigimos a nuestro nuevo destino, Londres.

**Forks, Washington. **

**Jasper POV**

Ya había cumplido con Marco, al no saber qué hacer me dejé llevar por primera vez, sin analizar nada, solo me dejé guiar por mis instintos y estos me llevaron ahí, a ese prado que ha sido testigo de dos grandes amores y de una injusticia. La primera vez que estuve ahí fue hace quince años.

**Flashback**

_-¡CARLISLE, NO LO HAGAS!- grité con desesperación trata__ndo de zafarme del fuerte agarre de Emmett y Jacob -¡¿CÓMO PUEDES?!, DIJISTE QUE ERA TU HIJA- seguí suplicando, mandaba despididas olas de dolor hacia él y Edward, los cuales estaban a punto de hacer lo peor que pudieran haber hecho. Era horrible, me sentía impotente al no poder hacer nada, y me sentía furioso porque nadie tenía la intención de detener esa injusticia._

_Rennesmee lloraba y sollozaba en los brazos de Bella quien tenía la cara oculta en el cabello de su hija, Esme y Alice estaban apartadas y sollozaban, Rosalie tenía una expresión de dolor, Emmett y Jacob trataban de detenerme pero podía sentir su sufrimiento, Carlisle tenía la expresión de un profundo dolor al igual que Edward pero aun así, a pesar que todos sufrían, ninguno iba a impedirlo._

_-¡EDWARD, DIJISTE QUE LA AMABAS!... ¡MENTIROSO!- le grité con toda la furia que sentía, él me miró con dolor._

_-Todavía la amo- dijo con dolor en su voz. Él sostenía el cuerpo de Jade, mientras Carlisle preparaba el lugar donde sus cenizas permanecerían eternamente._

_-Esta es una buena manera de demostrarlo- dije sarcástico. _

_Edward no me contestó, abrazó a Jade más fuerte y oculto su rostro en el cuello de ella. Comenzó a susurrarle que la amaba y que si había alguna posibilidad de que volviera lo hiciera en ese momento. Su tono era suplicante y doloroso._

_-Ella lo pidió, Jazz- dijo Alice –no quería que nosotros sufriéramos viendo un cuerpo que jamás tendría vida otra vez._

_-¡NO! ELLA VOLVERÁ- le grité. Nunca le había gritado a Alice, pero también estaba furioso con ella._

_-No lo hará Jasper- dijo Carlisle tratando de calmarme –ella ahora tiene una vida- miró a Alice y ella asintió_

_-Yo lo vi, vi a su hija y a su esposo, ahora es feliz… ella solo había regresado a despedirse- dijo Alice._

_-No, no, no, no- me dejé caer de rodillas –no pudo dejarme, yo la necesito, ahora más que nunca- dije y comencé a sollozar, Jacob y Emmett me soltaron pero no se alejaron._

_-Tranquilo Jasper__, todos te ayudaremos- dijo Esme poniendo una mano en mi hombro. La abracé con fuerza, estaba desesperado, Jade era mi hermana, teníamos un vínculo especial y ahora con mi nuevo problema, necesitaba de su apoyo._

_-Está listo- escuché a Carlisle después de un rato de un silencia lleno de tristeza -¿Edward?- levanté la vista, Edward le daba la espalda a la hoguera y abrazaba con fuerza a Jade, le suplicaba con desesperación que regresara que ese era el momento, la llenaba de besos._

_-Por favor, esperemos un poco mas- suplicó cuando Carlisle se acercó a él._

_-Es lo que más quisiera, créeme, ella es mi hija, pero le hice una promesa- dijo mi padre acariciando el rostro de Jade. _

_El rostro de ella mostraba mucha paz, tenía los ojos cerrados y podría jurar que hasta sonreía, era como la enigmática sonrisa de la Mona Lisa._

_-Abuelo, por favor- dijo Ness con voz ronca por el llanto, Jacob se acercó a ella y la abrazó, él también lloraba._

_-¡SOLO ESTAN PENSANDO EN USTEDES!- gritó Rose -¡ELLA VA A SER MADRE Y ESPOSA!, ¿Por qué quieren quitarle eso?- dijo y soltó un sollozo –ella no volverá, no querrá hacerlo._

_-Ella nos ama, si querrá regresar- le dije molesto_

_-Sé que ella nos ama y por eso se sacrificó permaneciendo con los Vulturi, por eso le dio toda su energía vital a Nessie para que naciera Lucian, ahora nos toca a nosotros sacrificarnos- dijo mientras se acercaba a Jade y le acariciaba el rostro –se feliz hermanita- dijo y besó su frente._

_-Rose tiene razón, tal vez ella pueda regresar, pero quién nos asegura que después podrá regresar a su mudo y con su familia… si eso llegara a pasar, sería muy infeliz aunque estuviera con nosotros- dijo Emmett, aunque me desgarraba por dentro, él tenía razón, (Raro, lo sé)_

_-Edward, es tiempo- dijo Carlisle. Edward asintió. _

_Uno a uno, la familia se despidió de ella y besó su frente, yo no pude hacerlo, me quedé ahí en el piso mirando mis manos en forma de puños, muriéndome por dentro por toda la tristeza y el dolor que sentía, eran tanto mis sentimientos como los de mi familia._

_-Se feliz mi amor- susurró Edward, alcé la vista y vi su último beso. _

_Edward se estaba muriendo al igual que yo. Carlisle tomó en brazos a Jade y Bella abrazó a su esposo con fuerza, dándole su apoyo, pero ella también sufría, Jade de alguna forma era ella misma, tenía su esencia. Ella sentía como si ella misma estuviera muriendo, pero debía ser fuerte para su esposo y su hija._

_En el centro del prado, Carlisle había hecho un hoyo profundo, con delicadeza puso a Jade en el fondo de este, le dijo un "te amo mi pequeña" y le prendió fuego. No pude resistirlo, no podía estar ahí, presenciando como se consumía su cuerpo, me eché a correr._

**Fin del flashback**

Caminé al centro del prado, justo en el lugar donde habían quemado el cuerpo de Jade, había una placa de plata incrustada en el suelo, imposible de quitar, en el centro de esta había una piedra preciosa, un jade. Me arrodillé y miré la piedra, estuve en esa posición por horas, recordando cada momento desde que ella había aparecido en nuestra existencia, constantemente se dibujaba una sonrisa en mi rostro.

-Jasper- escuché mi nombre, giré la cabeza pero no había nadie, de eso podía estar seguro, no se veía, escuchaba u olía nada más que el bosque que rodeaba el claro.

-Ya estas alucinando Jasper- dije en voz alta, escuche una risa, su risa. Me levanté y la busqué con la mirada, corrí por todos lados pero no había nada, volví al centro del claro –serás el primer vampiro en ir al psiquiatra- dije sacudiendo la cabeza y miré el jade, este brillo ligeramente.

-Todo estará bien- la escuché como un susurro, esta vez no me moví, si estaba alucinando no haría nada para evitarlo.

-Te extraño, hermanita- dije acariciado el jade. –extraño a mi familia, pero no sé qué pasará si regreso, han pasado quince años desde que me fui… sabes, ya no estoy con Alice, yo cambié mucho, cada vez discutíamos mas, además, ella no pudo estar alejada de su familia y yo no podía estar cerca, estaba enojado por lo que te hicieron…

-Yo lo pedí- escuché, negué con la cabeza, diciéndome que ya estaba loco. De pronto me di cuenta que estaba percibiendo un sentimiento, había preocupación pero también felicidad. Sonreí, de algún modo ella estaba aquí, así que continúe con mi locura.

-Eso me dijeron, pero no quise creerlo… y ahora, no sé qué hacer- extrañaba a mi familia

-Te amo, hermano, vuelve a casa- su voz era muy lejana pero podía entenderla.

-Vuelve a casa y sé feliz- insistió –Jasper, no analices, no prejuzgues, solo siente… ella también te amará- dijo sentí una leve brisa en mi mejilla seguido de su aroma y después nada, ya no percibí otro sentimiento más que el mío.

No lo pensé más, le di un beso al jade, susurré un "te amo hermanita" y salí corriendo en busca de mi familia.

**Otra dimensión**

**Jade POV (el primero y el último)**

**-**Mami, ¿estás bien?- dijo mi pequeña Elizabeth

-Sí mi reina, ¿Por qué preguntas?- dije tomándola en brazos.

-Estas llorando- dijo pasando su manita sobre mi mejilla, fruncí el ceño, no me había dado cuenta que estaba llorando también me di cuenta que me sentía triste, pero era extraño no se sentía como mi tristeza se sentía como cuando tenía el don de Jasper.

-¿Tu estas triste corazón?- pregunté a mi niña acariciándole el rostro, ella negó con la cabeza y bostezó

-Una reina tiene que ir a tomar su siesta- dije y me levanté con ella en brazos, cuando llegamos a su habitación ya estaba dormida, la acosté en su cama y me quedé acostada junto a ella observándola. En poco tiempo me quedé dormida.

Desperté en un lugar muy conocido, estaba en mí claro, en el centro de este vi a Jasper, sonreí y lo llamé, él giró su cabeza y le sonreí, pero él comenzó a dirigir s mirada a todos lados, vi como intentaba percibir algún olor

-Ya estas alucinando Jasper- dijo para sí mismo, entendí lo que pasaba, él no podía verme y me reí, estaba pasando lo mismo como cuando regresé a ayudar a Lucian.

Se levantó y buscó con la mirada, corrió por todos lados, logró atravesarme, de pronto volvió al centro del claro –serás el primer vampiro en ir al psiquiatra- dijo sacudiendo la cabeza y mirando algo en el piso, me acerqué y vi una placa de plata con un jade en el centro lo toqué y este brilló ligeramente.

-Todo estará bien- le dije, esta vez no se movió.

-Te extraño, hermanita- dijo acariciado el jade. –extraño a mi familia, pero no sé qué pasará si regreso, han pasado quince años desde que me fui… sabes, ya no estoy con Alice, yo cambié mucho, cada vez discutíamos mas, además, ella no pudo estar alejada de su familia y yo no podía estar cerca, estaba enojado por lo que te hicieron…

-Yo lo pedí- le dije, negó con la cabeza y sonrió pude notar que se creía un loco por escucharme. Me sentía preocupada por él, pero yo estaba feliz con mi vida. De pronto inhaló y sonrió

-Eso me dijeron, pero no quise creerlo… y ahora, no sé qué hacer- me dijo, ya estaba seguro que yo estaba con él.

-Te amo, hermano, vuelve a casa- le dije, algo me decía que eso debía hacer y yo sabía quién le quitaría esa tristeza.

-Vuelve a casa y sé feliz- insistí pero conocía a mi hermano, a pesar de su don, él era un estratega y todo lo analizaba, y para lo que yo sabía que le deparaba el destino, no le serviría de nada ser analítico, escuché la voz de Ed intentando despertarme y le di mi último consejo a mi amado hermano –Jasper, no analices, no prejuzgues, solo siente… ella también te amará- dije y besé su mejilla, después vi todo negro.

Abrí los ojos y me encontré con los preciosos ojos verdes de mi esposo, me dio un rápido beso en los labios y me sonrió.

-¿Todo bien?- preguntó

-Sí, a Jasper le cambiará la vida.

-Sabes, sigue siendo extraño eso de tus viajes- dijo frunciendo un ceño.

-Esto fue algo especial, hace más de tres años que no viajaba, y ya van dos veces en dos semanas que puedo ver a mi familia, creo que quien quiera que controle estos viajes, quería que ayudara a Lucian y a Jazz.

-¿Cómo los ayudaste?

-A Lucian dándole más tiempo y a Jazz guiándolo hacia el amor de su vida- dije y rodeé su cuello con mis brazos

-Suerte que yo ya no tengo que buscar- dijo y me besó con amor y pasión.

* * *

**Lo sientooooooo, tuve dos grandes prblemas para poder actualizar, en primer lugar, el tiempo por mas que queria no podia encontrar tiempo para escribir y en segundo lugar este capitulo fue muy complicado, tenia pensado explicar un poco las nuevas habilidades de Logan y Lucian, pero no sabia como, despues no encontraba algo interesante para poner... por fin desidi agregar el pov de Jasper y Jade, este estaba pensado para otro capitulo pero me parecio que ya era el momento...**

**dos años han pasado... Logan y Lucian van a cumplir 20 años y van a entrar a la universidad en Londres, Lylian tiene 17... me parse que es el momento adecuado para que se encuentre con Jasper... ¿que creen ustedes?**

**bueno, sinceramente, el capitulo no me gusta mucho, pero su opinion es la que importa...**

**besos**

**yeyet cullen**


	8. Tortura

**CAPITULO SIETE**

"**TORTURA"**

**Londres, Inglaterra.**

**Lucian POV**

Ya teníamos un mes en nuestro nuevo hogar. Lo primero que hicimos, después de conocer la mansión y desempacar fue ponernos de acuerdo en la historia que íbamos a utilizar esta vez. No fue fácil inventar una historia creíble del porque había tanto adolescente viviendo en la misma casa. Hubiera sido muy sencillo que cada familia, es decir mamá, papá, mis hermanos y yo, viviéramos en nuestra propia casa, al igual que Nahuel, Leah y Seth en otra, pero la Abi no lo resistía, ya había pasado demasiados años separada de la mayoría de los miembros de su familia, sí, a los lobos y Nahuel también los considera parte de la familia, al igual que todos.

Después de una larga discusión, las cosas quedaron algo así:

Jocob y Rennesme Black. Tutores de Logan Black, Lucian y Edward Masen. Rennesmee era la hija de un primo de Esme.

Esme Cullen esposa del Dr. Carlisle Cullen y hermana de Nathan y de las gemelas Isabella y Lylian Swan.

Rosalie Hale, hija de la hermana fallecida de Carlisle. (La Abi dijo que en el caso de que volviera el tío Jasper el volvería a ser el hermano gemelo de la tía Rose)

Alice y Emmett Cullen, hijos adoptivos del matrimonio Cullen.

Seth y Leah, seguían siendo hermanos y Nahuel el esposo de la loba. Y Jacob y Logan eran medios hermanos de Seth y Leah

Se supone que todos proveníamos del mismo lugar y que por cosas del destino la mayoría decidió venir a estudiar a Londres, absurdo lo sé, pero créanme, fue la mejor historia que pudimos inventar, además, todos estábamos tan artos que decidimos dejarlo así, de todas maneras, trataríamos de alejarnos de las personas para evitar tener que decir la absurda historia, nos limitaríamos a decir quiénes eran nuestros hermanos, padres adoptivos o tutores.

Lo que si fue sencillo fue decidir los de la escuela: a la universidad iríamos los tíos Rose y Emmett, un año antes que nosotros, Logan y yo apenas iniciaríamos. Al instituto irían Lylian, los abuelos y Alice en el penúltimo año y Nathan y Seth en el último.

A pesar de todo el embrollo de historia que nos inventamos, estoy muy confiado de que en Londres las cosas se pondrán muy interesantes. ¡Diablos!, me escuché como la tía Alice.

Pero cambiarse de país no fue nada comparado con todo lo que mi hermano y yo hemos vivido y aprendido de nosotros mismos los últimos dos años. Por mi parte, aprendí que soy tan veloz y fuerte como un vampiro, sangro pero me curo rápido, eso es genial, pero no todo puede ser así, lo que detesto de mi nueva condición es que estoy obligado a beber sangre una vez al mes, sé que no es mucho a comparación con los vampiros completos pero no puedo acostumbrarme, la sangre no huele ni sabe mal al contrario, es deliciosa, pero no puedo sacarme de la cabeza que estoy bebiendo sangre, sigue siendo asqueroso, pero si no la bebo me muero.

Unos días antes de mudarnos, Logan y yo descubrimos una habilidad que compartimos, ambos podemos leer nuestros pensamientos cuando lo deseemos y a los de la manada cuando entran en fase aunque Logan esté en su forma humana, creo que yo también tengo algo de licántropo, ¿Lylian también podrá hacerlo?

Salí de mis pensamientos cuando Logan, los tíos (Emmett y Rosalie), y yo llegábamos de la escuela, se escuchaban gritos, provenientes de la habitación de Ly. El resto de la familia estaba afuera, imagino que para darles intimidad. Bueno toda la intimidad que se le pudiera dar en una casa repleta de seres con los sentidos súper desarrollados. A pesar de estar afuera, podíamos escuchar todo con claridad.

-¡TE VI LYLIAN, NADIE ME LO CONTÓ!- gritó mi padre.

-¡VISTE MAL! YO NO HICE NADA MALO- contestó mi hermana.

-Cálmense por favor- dijo mamá, se notaba en su voz la preocupación.

-¿Qué pasó?- le pregunté al abuelo.

-No estoy seguro, estábamos esperando a Ly en el estacionamiento del instituto cuando llegó tu padre furioso y entró a buscarla, unos minutos después Jacob salió con Ly tomada del brazo…

-Ella se miraba avergonzada y él estaba furioso, en todo el camino, ninguno dijo nada hasta que llegamos a la casa. Ly salió corriendo hacia su cuarto y Jacob la siguió y fue cuando empezaron los gritos- Explicó el tío Nathan

-¿En qué piensan Eddy?- preguntó mi hermano. El abuelo hizo un mohín por el apodo pero contesto con amabilidad.

-En el instituto, Jacob solo pensaba en los rumores que había escuchado sobre Ly y otros muchachos y Lylian estaba muy asustada y preocupada, en realidad no entendía la reacción de Jacob… y ahora, Bella los está protegiendo- dijo mirando a la abuela con reproche, ella fingió no notarlo.

-No entiendo qué te pasa papá, él y yo solo estábamos platicando- dijo Ly un poco más tranquila.

-ESTABAN ABRAZADOS, CON UN DEMONIO- papá estaba fuera de sí, me sorprendía que no hubiera entrado en fase todavía.

-Nos estábamos despidiendo, ¿Qué tiene eso de malo?- preguntó mi hermana se notaba la irritación en su voz.

-Jacob, tranquilízate por favor, no querrás entrar en fase estando Ly aquí- dijo mamá.

Como si fuera una señal, Logan y yo corrimos hacia la habitación cuando entramos, papá paseaba de un lado a otro tratando de calmarse, mamá abrazaba a Ly, ambas estaban sentadas en el borde de la cama.

-Has hecho caso de los rumores ¿verdad?- preguntó Ly dolida, papá no contestó –Es mentira papá, esas tipas dicen eso de mi porque soy la única insignificante de esta familia.

Papá la miró sorprendido. Logan y yo sabíamos lo insegura que se sentía Ly, ahora era la única humana de la familia y según ella eso la hacía insignificante.

-¿Por qué dices eso corazón?- preguntó mamá

-Es la verdad, ¿o porque creen que no hacen chismes de ese tipo sobre la tía Alice o la abuela?

-No entiendo nada, Jacob ¿qué fue lo que escuchaste?- preguntó mamá, abrazando mas fuerte a mi hermana que había empezado a llorar.

-Dicen que Lylian se la pasa coqueteando con cualquier tipo que se le pasa por enfrente, que la han visto varias veces besuqueándose con diferentes tipos…

-Eso no es cierto, yo ni siquiera hablo con chicos- papá levantó una ceja incrédulo –ok, si hablo con chicos pero solo unos minutos, con ningún tengo una amistad.

-¿Y el chico con el que te vi?- preguntó papá tratando de sonar tranquilo.

-Se llama Carlo, es el nuevo novio de Fernanda, yo le estaba ayudando a que la conquistara y él me estaba platicando que ella por fin le dijo que sí, solo lo estaba felicitando- dijo ella, se notaba la sinceridad en su voz.

-Bien, de todas formas te estaré vigilando, ninguna hija mía se comportará como una…- mamá le mando una mirada de advertencia a papá y él dejó de hablar y salió de la habitación.

-Yo hablaré con él- dijo mamá, le dio un beso en la frente a Ly y se levantó, nos acarició una mejilla a Logan y a mí y salió de la habitación.

-Él cree en eso, cree que soy una cualquiera- susurró Ly con lagrimas recorriendo sus mejillas.

-Vamos Ly, sabes que papá no te llamó de esa forma- le dije a mi hermana.

A pesar de que somos de diferentes edades y diferente genero, somos hermanos y siempre que tenemos algún problema nos encerramos con el afectado aunque él, o ella no quieran, es una clase de terapia y esta vez Lylian necesita de sus hermanos.

-Lo insinuó Lucian, papá prácticamente me llamó ZORRA- mi hermana estaba más que enojada, estaba dolida.

-Sabes que papá se castra antes de ofender a alguna mujer de esta familia- empezó Logan –aunque creo que con la tía Rose hay una excepción-. Añadió. Torcí los ojos.

-Logan tiene razón… incluso en lo de la tía Rose- dije, mis hermanos me vieron sorprendidos -¿Qué? Logan puede tener la razón una vez cada década.

-Gracias hermano, es lo más romántico que me has dicho- dijo el tonto de mi hermano limpiándose una falsa lagrima. Ly comenzó a reírse, no lo puede evitar e hice lo mismo.

Nos quedamos platicando un largo rato. Ly nos explicó que por ser la chica nueva y alguien que no tiene apariencia atemorizante como el resto de los Cullen que van con ella en el instituto, la molestaban constantemente y decían cosas para meterla en problemas. De pronto escuché que un coche entraba al camino oculto que llevaba a la mansión, Logan y yo volteamos hacia la dirección de donde provenía el sonido del motor.

-Saben que odio que hagan eso- se quejó Ly -¿Qué pasa?

-Viene un carro- contestó Logan encogiéndose de hombros y tomando el control de la televisión para encenderla.

Lylian se quedó extrañamente quieta, como si prestara atención a algo, yo la observé a la vez que escuchaba todo lo que pasaba en el primer piso. Todavía no me acostumbro a tener todos mis sentidos tan desarrollados, por fortuna ya puedo ignorar al máximo el sonido de mi propio corazón. Un momento después, escuchamos que la puerta de la entrada se abría. Antes de que pudiera seguir escuchando o percibir el olor de nuestro visitante Ly dijo:

-Es un vampiro- sus ojos tenían un extraño brillo y sonreía sin dejar de ver a la nada. Inhalé profundamente y, en efecto, el típico olor de vampiro, uno diferente al del resto de la familia debo agregar, llegó a mi nariz.

-¿Cómo supiste eso Ly?- preguntó Logan apagando la televisión e inhalando al igual que yo.

-No estoy segura, pero es hombre- dijo ella muy segura y su sonrisa se expandió. En el primer piso, la familia estaba muy contenta, estaban todos excepto mamá y papá.

-¿Cómo puedes saber eso? Ni siquiera nosotros, ni los demás pueden identificar el sexo de alguien solo con el olor, a menos que ya lo conozcamos- dije.

Ly se limitó a encogerse de hombros y dirigirse a la puerta.

Logan y yo, extrañados y algo preocupados por el comportamiento de nuestra hermana la seguimos. Llegamos a lo alto de la escalera y nos quedamos observando la escena. Todos tenían una enorme sonrisa y miraban al visitante que en efecto era vampiro. Observé a mi hermana, quien no apartaba la vista del que al parecer no es un extraño. Logan se nos adelantó y bajó la escalera. Ly y yo lo seguimos lentamente. Los miembros de nuestra familia abrazaban al recién llegado.

El tío Nathan estaba algo alejado y su semblante era entre preocupado y molesto, no apartaba la vista de la tía Alice, sin embargo, no se acercaba a ella, eso era extraño. La Abi sollozaba pero con una enorme sonrisa, la tía Alice daba saltitos, la tía Rose estaba abrazada del tío Emmett ambos tenían una enorme sonrisa, el Abu observaba a mi hermana su expresión era de un científico a punto de comprobar una hipótesis, Nana abrazaba feliz al recién llegado, mientras el abuelo esperaba su turno. Leah, Nahuel y Seth observaban la escena con una sonrisa amable, pero Seth parecía que estaba a punto de brincar feliz hacia el recién llegado. Mis hermanos y yo llegamos al final de la escalera cuando el abuelo abrazaba al visitante.

-Tranquilo hermano- le susurró el abuelo tan bajo que solo los más cercanos con oído súper desarrollado pudimos oír.

-Estoy bien, puedo con ello- contestó él a velocidad vampírica. Se giró hacia nosotros, pude ver que sus ojos estaban negros, estaba sediento, me preocupé por Ly, al no poder ver el color habitual de sus ojos no podía saber si era vegetariano o no. Disimuladamente me puse un poco más enfrente de mi hermana, para poder ponerla detrás de mí en caso de peligro, al parecer Logan pensó lo mismo, él estaba del otro lado de Ly, e hizo lo mismo que yo, ella seguía viendo detenidamente al recién llagado.

Él nos sonrió, notando nuestra posición, pero no pude ver en sus ojos nada de burla o algo parecido, más bien era comprensión.

-Logan- dijo extendiendo su manos hacia mi hermano quien la tomó algo precavido y extrañado al igual que yo –Lucian- hizo lo mismo conmigo yo la tomé y la apreté amablemente, repentinamente me sentí más tranquilo y le sonreí –Lylian- se giró hacia mi hermana y extendió su mano, sus ojos del color ónix, brillaron cuando se encontraron con los esmeraldas de ella, noté que el abuelo frunció el ceño y después negó con la cabeza.

-Hola Serafín- dijo mi hermana en su poco conocido tono coqueto cuando tomó la mano del vampiro.

-¿Serafín?- preguntó él.

El abuelo apretó los labios, imagino que para no reírse, yo hice lo mismo, sabía lo que mi hermana diría a continuación, pues yo le había dicho el significado de Serafín. No podía creer que mi hermana se atreviera a decirlo después del pleito que tuvo con papá.

-Sí, Serafín, es lo que eres- dijo ella segura de sí misma.

_Oh Dios, lo va a decir _pensé mirando al abuelo, él asintió.

-¿Qué significa?

-Ardiente- dijo ella dando un paso más hacia él, sus manos seguían unidas, pero el vampiro la soltó rápidamente y dio un paso hacia atrás. Mi hermana frunció el ceño, ofendida.

Los demás nos quedamos en silencio, hasta que el tío Emmett soltó una sonora carcajada, seguida por Seth y Nahuel. Miré al resto de la familia, la mayoría trataba de aguantar la risa sin lograrlo del todo, el tío Nathan negaba con la cabeza mirando el piso, la Abi tenía una expresión entre divertida y apenada, el Abu asentía como si hubiera descubierto algo, el abuelo dejó su expresión divertida para ver al Abu con el ceño fruncido. Logan, Ly y yo los mirábamos confundidos, mi hermana con un sonrojo en sus mejilla, obviamente estaba molesta por las risas ya que dudaba mucho que estuviera avergonzada, al contrario del visitante que por su expresión parecía realmente apenado, además de que percibía una extraña onda de vergüenza proveniente de él. Yo no entendía nada, todos ya conocían la poca vergüenza de mi hermana, aunque nunca la había visto coqueteando tan descaradamente con alguien, mucho menos con un vampiro. Pero todo fue aclarado cuando mamá entró corriendo por la puerta del jardín y abrazó fuertemente al visitante y dijo.

-¡Tío Jasper!

Logan y yo nos volteamos a ver con los ojos muy abiertos, después vimos a nuestra hermana quien miraba a mamá y al tío _abuelo_ Jasper, con los ojos como plato y las mejillas encendidas, por primera vez vi a mi hermana avergonzada. Logan soltó una carcajada agarrándose el vientre. No lo puede evitar y reí junto con él.

-¡Oh Dios qué vergüenza!- dijo mi hermana y salió corriendo escaleras arriba.

Mi mamá miró hacia donde se había ido mi hermana. Y después a nosotros que nos doblábamos de la risa.

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó preocupada.

-Lo que pasa… querida sobrina- dijo el tío Emmett, tratando de controlar su ataque de risa. Poco a poco todos nos estábamos tranquilizando. –gracias Jasper- dijo el tío mirando a su hermano, él asintió pero le mandó una mirada de advertencia que Emmett ignoró olímpicamente- Uf, eso fue divertido… bueno te decía, Ly…

-No fue nada importante, mamá- interrumpí a mi tío, cuando vi entrar a papá.

-Jasper, que gusto verte- dijo papá cuando lo abrazó.

_Por favor abuelo, ayúdame, que papá no se entere. _Supliqué mentalmente, él asintió y se acercó a la tía Rosalie, ella asintió y se acercó a su esposo.

-Osito, si dices algo, no permitiré que me vuelvas a tocar en un mes- le susurró tan bajo que solo yo puede escuchar ya que estaba junto a ellos. Apreté los labios para no reírme de la expresión de sufrimiento del tío, pero supe que no iba a decir nada.

-Después me dirás de que se trata todo esto- me susurró mamá.

-Lo siento mamá, este es asunto de Lylian- dije realmente apenado, pero yo no era quien para decir algo tan privado de mi hermana, aunque este asunto no tenía nada de privado ya que casi todos estuvieron presentes.

**Lylian POV**

-¡Oh Dios qué vergüenza!- susurré y salí corriendo hacia mi habitación.

Entré en ella, cerré la puerta, me recargué en ella y me deslicé hasta el piso tapándome la cara con las manos. Se podían escuchar las fuertes carcajadas del tío Emmett, de Seth, de Nahuel y de Logan, ¡_Valla hermano mío!_ pensé con pesar. Por fortuna, Lucian había dejado de reírse y en pocos segundos los demás dejaron de hacerlo. Una extraña tranquilidad inundó la casa, me dejé llevar por esa oleada de tranquilidad pero luego recordé cual era el don de mi tío _abuelo_ Jasper.

_¡Oh Dios, qué vergüenza!, le coqueteé descaradamente al hermano del abuelo, al ex de tía Alice, A MI TÍO ABUELO. ¡Soy una ZORRA! _Pensé, sabía que Eddy me escucharía pero estaba tan avergonzada que no me importaba.

Me levanté del piso, fui hacia mi cama y me dejé caer boca abajo. Dios, nunca me había sentido tan apenada en mi vida. No entendía lo que me había pasado. Desde que él entró a la casa percibí un delicioso aroma, no recordaba haberlo olido antes pero aun así supe que era de un vampiro, además, recordé unos ojos negros, unos ojos que me llamaban que me hacían sentir completa. La necesidad de comprobar si el hombre, mejor dicho vampiro con ese delicioso aroma era el mismo que poseía esos ojos color ónix que desde siempre han rondado mis sueños.

Había bajado las escaleras ansiosa, vi a mi familia feliz con el recién llegado, un tipo alto, musculoso, aunque no tanto como el tío Emmett, con una perfecta cabellera rubia. Cuando logré bajar por completo la escalera, él se giró y pude ver esos ónixs de mis sueños, era él y era tan jodidamente guapo y sexy. En ese momento todos lo demás desapareció de mi pensamiento y ni siquiera me había mirado directamente a los ojos. Cuando escuché su voz pronunciando el nombre de mis hermanos reprimí un suspiro y la ansiedad creció, pronto llegaría mi turno.

-Lylian- había dicho, ¡Oh Dios! Escuchar mi nombre en su sexy, que digo sexy ardiente, el era sin duda un Serafín. Y cuando nuestras manos se unieron una corriente eléctrica, placentera, recorrió mi cuerpo y dejé de pensar.

Bufé al recordar eso, de ahí todo se fue al traste, cómo no me había dado cuenta de que él era el ti… tío abu… abuelo Jasper, Uf, ni siquiera puedo pensarlo. Pero yo no tenía la culpa yo era una bebé cuando él se fue y después nosotros nos mudamos a Los Ángeles y mamá no tenía fotos de la familia, todas estaban con los bisabuelos, y cuando los visitábamos hacíamos de todo menos ver fotos.

Pero, si no lo conocía, por qué soñaba con sus ojos, porque de eso estaba segura, los ojos de mis sueños eran los ojos de Jasper, mi serafín.

**Jasper POV**

-Jasper, tu habitación esta en el tercer piso, junto a la de los niños- dijo mi madre. _Mi madre, como la había extrañado._

-Ella también te extrañó- susurró Edward que estaba a lado mío, yo asentí y le sonreí.

-Gracias Esme, pero yo… yo me quedaré en un…- comencé pero ella no me dejó terminar

-¿Te irás?- dijo con la voz entrecortada y mirándome con tristeza, mi padre la abrazó y dijo.

-Nada de eso Jasper, esta es tu casa y tu familia- puso énfasis en la última parte –te quedaras con nosotros el tiempo que desees.

-Yo no debería…

-Vasta Jasper, si piensas que voy a dejar que te alejes de mi otra vez, estas muy equivocado jovencito- me regaño Esme, pero sin quitar el tono maternal, no lo pude evitar y la abracé.

-Gracias, mamá, te extrañe tanto- dije con todo mi corazón.

-Oh cariño, yo también te extrañé- me dio un dulce beso en la frente y me sonrió –ahora ve y desempaca que hay tantas cosas de que hablar.

Asentí y subí a mi habitación. En cuanto llegué al tercer piso, su olor, el olor de mi cantante llegó a mis fosas nasales. ¿Ella dormía en el mismo piso? Tortura, dulce tortura. Suspiré y entré a mi habitación que estaba justo enfrente de la de ella, lo supe porque podía escucharla suspirar y maldecir además de que sentía su vergüenza, no pude evitarlo y sonreí.

_Serafín _pensé y negué con la cabeza.

Desempaqué lentamente y me dejé caer en la cama para relajarme un poco, ya que sabía que mi familia me haría contarles todo lo que había hecho estos últimos años. Cerré mis ojos, solo se escuchaba el corazón de Lylian y su respiración acompasada, se había quedado dormida.

Inhalé profundamente, su olor no era tan fuerte como cuando llegué, pero aun así era delicioso y hacia arder mi garganta, la había tenido tan cerca, que por un segundo creí que no lo resistiría pero tenía que ser fuerte, se lo debía a todos.

Logan y Lucian habían notado mis ojos y protegieron a su hermana, en lugar de ofenderme lo agradecí, aunque sabía que Edward estaría al pendiente de mis pensamientos por si se me ocurría atacarla o que Alice vería cualquier cosa mala que pasara, no estaba de mas que Lylian tuviera protección extra.

Saludé a mis sobrinos, me daba gusto verlos, yo ya sabía de su cambio, aunque estaba lejos las llamadas de cada tercer día nunca pararon. No había puesto mis ojos en Lylian, temía que se asustara, pero cuando mis ojos por fin se posaron en ella, me sorprendí, era muy hermosa, su largo cabellos negro rizado, enmarcaba su hermoso rostro poseedores de esos hipnotizante esmeraldas. Cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron y nuestras manos se unieron, un extraño pero conocido sentimiento me abrumó, intenté definirlo pero en eso ella habló y su dulce voz me hizo olvidar lo que estaba haciendo.

_Serafín _volví a sonreír, aunque me lo niegue a mi mismo me gustó que me considerara ardiente.

_Vasta Jasper, es tu sobrina, tu sobrina nieta. _Me regañé.

Me levanté para mojarme la cara y dejar de pensar en tonterías. Entré al baño y me quedé paralizado, ahí estaba ella mirándome con los ojos muy abiertos, bajé mi mirada y me di cuenta que no traía blusa, estaba en sujetador intentando cubrirse con las manos.

_¡Dios, esto va a ser una tortura. Una dulce tortura!_

* * *

**Ya está, Jasper ha regresado. y con que se encuentra? con su cantante que por si fuera poco, es muy hermosa y le alborota la hormona, pero Oh problemas, es su sobrina nieta... no todo es miel sobre hojuelas...**

**¿Que les parecio?... **

**¿Que quieren que pase?...**

**dejenme su comentario que estos me animas a escribir a pesar del poco tiempo que tengo**

**Besos a todos**

**Yeyet Cullen**


	9. Tua cantante y celos

**CAPITULO OCHO**

**Nota: Yo sola me complique la existencia, hay tantos personajes involucrados en esta historia que me**** es casi imposible hacer POV, sí se puede hacer pero no es lo que busco en esta historia, por lo que he decidido que a partir de aquí, el tipo de narrador de esta historia será en tercera persona, será mucho más fácil expresar los sentimientos y pensamientos de cada uno de los personajes en una sola escena y no hacer varios povs de la misma situación, que en lo personal me marea y me aburre…**

**Espero que les guste**

"**TUA CANTANTE Y CELOS"**

Lylian y Jasper se miraron por unos segundos, después a velocidad vampírica, él tomó una toalla y la puso sobre el cuerpo de ella y se alejó. Ly todavía seguía sorprendida que casi no se dio cuenta de lo sucedido.

Hace unos minutos ella había estado perdida en sus pensamientos y quitándose la ropa para darse un relajante baño en la tina, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que su camisera caía al suelo cuando se giro al percibir ese aroma masculino que ella tanto conocía, aunque todavía no sabía por qué. Y ahora estaba frente a su tío semidesnuda, muriéndose de vergüenza, otra vez.

-Lo siento, no sabía que había alguien- dijo Jasper mirando a otra parte, no quería seguir incomodándola. Ella no dijo nada, pero él pudo sentir su vergüenza. Le mandó ondas de tranquilidad y suspiró.

-No, no hay problema, yo debí de asegurarme que la otra puerta estaba cerrada, no recordé que compartiríamos baño… lo siento- dijo mirando el piso.

Jasper se sorprendió que ella se disculpara y la miró, error, sus mejillas estaban deliciosamente sonrojadas y fue consciente de su aroma y de lo cerca y solos que estaban. El vapor del baño hacía que su aroma lo rodeara con mucha más intensidad, si es que se puede más. Su garganta ardió, y sintió al monstruo exigiéndole que saciara su hambre. Tenía una lucha interna. Pero él era más fuerte… o eso quería creer.

-No te disculpes- dijo con voz ronca.

Ella lo miró y abrió mucho los ojos. En ese momento Ly se dio cuenta que los ojos negros de su tío habían cambiado, si bien, ella sabía que cuando un vampiro tenía los ojos de ese color, significaba que tenía sed, pero hasta ese momento los ojos de Jasper no habían expresado alguna amenaza, solo eran una indicación de que pronto tendría que comer, pero ahora esos ojos tenían un brillo extraño. Lylian se sintió la presa de un peligroso depredador y el miedo la inundó.

-Tus ojos… son… antes eran… tienes sed- dijo dando algunos pasos hacia atrás, estaba asustada, él podía sentirlo.

-No te haré daño… lo siento, es que tu sangre- Dios, Jasper nunca había estado tan nervioso y asustado a la vez –yo… yo tengo que… -no terminó la frase y salió corriendo de ahí. Se sintió como un cobarde.

Ly se quedó allí parada, sin hacer ni entender nada. Mecánicamente, se aseguró que las dos puertas del baño estuvieran cerradas, terminó de desnudarse y se metió en la tina, confundida, preocupada, pero ya no estaba asustada

Estuvo dentro de la tina perdida en sus pensamientos hasta que el agua cambió de temperatura y tuvo que salir de la tina. Sin saber realmente lo que hacía, se secó, se cambió y se dispuso a salir del baño. Su cabeza estaba repasando una y otra vez lo sucedido ese día.

_¿Qué había pasado? ¿Por qué cambió de pronto? ¿Qué tiene mi sangre?_Eran las preguntas que atormentaban su mente.

-Yo te puedo explicar eso- dijo una voz aterciopelada, sacándole un susto de muerte, llevó sus manos al pecho, como intentando evitar que su corazón se saliera

-¡Abuelo! Casi me matas del susto- dijo tratando de calmarse

-¿Abuelo?... Si que debes de estar preocupada como para llamarme así- dijo Edward sonriendo divertido.

Edward había ido a hablar con su nieta sobre los pensamientos que había tenido sobre Jasper cuando él llegó, pero cuál fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta en los pensamientos de su nieta lo que había pasado en el baño.

Si bien, estaba algo preocupado y molesto con su hermano por haber sido tan descuidado y haber puesto a su nieta en peligro, también se sentía orgulloso de la fortaleza de este al haber "huido" como seguramente su hermano estaría pensando en esos momentos.

-¿Yo? No… no estoy preocupada, ¿por qué debería de estarlo?... te estás volviendo loco abuelo, digo Eddy… yo, yo estoy muy bien, no tengo nada, de verdad- Ni siquiera la propia Lylian entendió lo que dijo, pero Edward seguía divertido por el nerviosismo, tan adorable de su pequeña nieta.

-Puedo leer tu mente, ¿recuerdas?- dijo caminando hacia ella y poniendo sus manos en sus hombros.

Ella asintió y de pronto sus pies descalzos fueron la cosa más interesante del mundo.

-No te preocupes por su cambio- no lo dijo, pero ella sabía de quien hablaba –solo es cuestión de que se acostumbre, sé que lo logrará.

-¿Qué le pasa?- preguntó sin mirarlo, se sentía apenada no debería de estar tan preocupada por su tío… Agg, ¿alguna vez les ha molestado una palabra? Pues para Ly la palabra "tío" la sacaba de quicio, sobre todo cuando la vinculaba con Jasper.

Edward sonrió ante ese pensamiento, él ya había captado algo parecido en su hermano y le causaba gracia lo confundidos que estaban. Él sabía que su reacción no era normal, cualquier abuelo que se diera cuenta que su propio hermano y su nieta pensaban de esa manera uno del otro, pondría el grito en el cielo, pero Edward no era un abuelo cualquiera y Jasper no era en realidad su hermano. Además, él ya había visto un destello en los pensamientos de Carlisle sobre una conversación con Jade, que tenía que aclarar tarde o temprano.

-Yo mejor que nadie, sé lo que le pasa, yo lo viví cuando Bella era humana- Lylian lo miró, su expresión era melancólica, Edward nunca había ocultado las miles de cosas que le encantaban de Bella cuando era humana, pero también decía que como vampira tenía muchas más cualidades que ama.

Mientras él continuaba perdido en sus pensamientos del pasado, Ly intentó descifrar sus palabras. Recordó la historia de sus abuelos, notó la mirada de su abuelo quien esperaba que ella misma llegara a la conclusión.

_Bien, nana era cabezota, pero ahora también lo es__… mmmm, no le gustaba que le dieran regalos, ahora sigue igual… a Eddy no le gustaba que papá fuera su amigo, pero eso no tiene que ver con Jasper, él no conoce a mis amigos… ¡esto es frustrante! _Meditó, la adolescente.

-Tal vez si recuerdas como nos conocimos Bella y yo, descubras a lo que me refiero- susurró Edward, para no sacarla por completo de sus pensamientos.

_A ver, se vieron en la cafetería y ahí Eddy se dio cuenta que no podía leer su mente… ¿es eso? ¿__Él don de Jasper no me afecta?... no, sentí cuando calmó a los que se burlaban de mi cuando le coqueteé, entonces no es eso… _miró a Edward, él negó con la cabeza, incitándola a que continuara con su reflexión.

_Eso no era… después de la cafetería tuvieron su clase de biología y ahí fue cuando… _de pronto algo hizo clic en si cabeza.

-La tua cantante- susurró, su abuelo asintió -¿Soy su cantante?

-Sí, lo eres, lo supimos desde que naciste.

-Por eso se fue hace años- no fue una pregunta. Lylian caminó hacia la cama y se sentó, Edward se sentó a lado suyo.

_Su cantante…__ quiere mi sangre… ¡Oh Dios! _Pensó Ly, muy preocupada.

-No tengas miedo, todos te protegeremos, además él jamás te hará daño- dijo Edward abrazándola.

-¿Cómo lo ayudo? ¿Qué hago para que no lo pase tan mal?- dijo ella realmente asustada por él.

Edward se echó a reír al comprender la razón por la que su nieta tenía miedo. Ly lo miró con el ceño fruncido. _¿Qué es tan gracioso? _Pensó

-Tú no te preocupas por ti, te preocupas por él- dijo tratando de controlar la risa, la apretó mas fuerte a su cuerpo y besó su cabeza –Hay mi niña, en eso te pareces tanto a Bella, siempre preocupándose por los demás en lugar de por si mismo.

-Sí, me lo has dicho… pero dime ¿Cómo lo puedo ayudar?

-Solo dale tiempo, que él sea el que se acerque… pero no te preocupes él es fuerte, y hace unos momentos lo demostró, estaban solos y no te atacó- asintió, se quedaron en silencio unas minutos hasta que Lylian bostezó. A velocidad vampírica, Edward la cargó, la acomodó bajo las cobijas. –Duerme- susurró y besó su frente. Poco a poco los brazos de Morfeo la envolvieron.

Edward dejó a su nieta plácidamente dormida y se destinó a buscar a su hermano, que por experiencia propia sabía que debía de estar en una lucha campal consigo mismo y debía evitar que su hermano cometiera un error como el que él cometió años atrás cuando dejo a su Bella. Porque si sus sospechas son correctas, Jasper debía permanecer junto a su nieta.

_¡Cobarde, cobarde… mil veces cobarde! _Se decía Jasper una y otra vez mientras corría por el bosque en busca de un animal para saciar su sed, aunque él sabía que jamás la saciaría por completo, no después de volver a oler la sangre de Lylian, que a diferencia de cuando era una bebé, ahora era más concentrada y desquiciante.

Estuvo horas en el boque alimentándose más de lo acostumbrado, en ningún momento dejó de reprocharse lo cobarde que había sido. Él, un antiguo soldado de la guerra civil, un vampiro que entrenó y luchó contra neófitos, que se enfrentó a los Vulturi, un ser que cambió su forma de vida por una mas compasiva, él, que controla las emociones de una manera sorprendente… ¡huyó de una adolescente!

_¡Eres un cobarde Jasper W__hitlock!_

-No lo eres- dijo Edward acercándose a su hermano a paso humano. Jasper se sorprendió de no haberlo percibido antes y no pudo evitar dar un liguero salto de sorpresa. Edward rio entre dientes -¡Valla! Hoy es mi día de sorprender a la gente.

-Estaba distraído- se disculpó el rubio.

-Lo sé y lo comprendo- dijo Edward sentándose a un lado de su hermano, quien sin darse cuenta se había sentado a los pies de un árbol –pero no estoy de acuerdo contigo.

Jasper frunció el ceño. _¿A qué te refieres?_

-No eres un cobarde, al contrario, hiciste lo que debías hacer para mantener a salvo a mi nieta.

Jasper no comprendió el sentimiento de frustración que tuvo cuando Edward se refirió a Ly como su nieta. Y no pudo evitar que Edward leyera esa frustración en su mente, haciendo que este sonriera casi imperceptiblemente, Edward pensó en decirle que lo que pensaba sobre su nieta no lo afectaba, pero decidió primero comprobar sus sospechas y después ya vería que haría con esos dos.

-Es muy difícil, por un segundo creí que iba a…- Jasper no terminó y se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos –Tal vez deba irme.

-¡No!- exclamó Edward más alto de lo que debería. Jasper alzó el rostro y lo miró sorprendido, pudo sentir en su hermano una oleada de preocupación pero rápidamente se calmó.

-¿Qué pasa?

-No puedes irte, no servirá de nada, tal vez pudiste "olvidar" el olor de Ly porque lo percibiste cuando era un bebé, pero ahora no podrás sacarlo de tu cabeza y si te vas no podrás conocerla y forzarte a ti mismo a ignorar su sangre para mantenerla a salvo. Sé lo que te digo- Explicó Edward, en un intento por retenerlo el tiempo necesario para saber si lo que su nieta sentía era solo un capricho adolescente o se debía a algo más. Aunque en realidad no estaba diciendo mentiras, ya que eso fue lo que salvó a Bella, el haberla conocido y haberse enamorado de ella.

-No estoy seguro, tú amabas a Bella y yo no debo amar a Lylian- dijo Jasper y un sentimiento de desolación lo abrumó dejándolo confuso.

Edward no pasó desapercibido que su hermano utilizara la frase "no debo" en lugar de asegurar que no la amaba.

_Ella se ve tan feliz… no puedo soportarlo _Edward escuchó la mente de Nathan no muy lejos de allí y Jasper percibió la tristeza y los celos que provenían de alguna parte.

-Hum… hoy también es mi día de aclararle cosas a algunos desequilibrados de mi familia- dijo Edward levantándose para ir a ver qué le sucedía a su otro hermano. Jasper lo siguió sin comprender muy bien lo que pasaba, pero al percibir el olor del nuevo esposo de Alice se detuvo.

Por su parte, Nathan había visto a su esposa danzar y canturrear alegremente por toda la mansión. Celoso como él era, atribuyó su comportamiento a la presencia de Jasper. Ese vampiro que había pasado tantas décadas con su pixie, los celos lo carcomían por dentro y la felicidad de Alice no le ayudaba, así que decidió salir a tomar aire y calmarse.

Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos y en sus celos que no se dio cuenta de la presencia de Jasper y Edward hasta que este último le habló.

-¿Por qué esos pensamientos tan deprimentes?- Nathan se giró hacia él con el susto marcado en su rostro. Edward y Jasper rieron entre dientes –Wow eso debe ser un record tres en un día.

-Lo siento, estaba distraído- dijo Nathan al darse cuenta de quien lo había sorprendido. Pero cuando se dio cuenta que Jasper no estaba muy lejos frunció el ceño y los celos volvieron. Jasper los sintió y no pudo evitar rodar los ojos. Mientras se acercaba le mando ondas de calma.

-Eso que estas sintiendo es totalmente innecesario y absurdo- dijo Jasper.

-Sin contar con lo que estas pensando- agregó Edward.

-Dejen de meterse en mis pensamientos- dijo mirando a Edward –y en mis sentimientos- agregó mirando a Jasper pero a este con mirada fría.

-No puedo evitarlo- dijeron Jasper y Edward al mismo tiempo, se miraron y se empezaron a reír.

Nathan observó el intercambio de los hermanos y no pudo evitar pensar y sentir que el que sobraba en esa familia era él. Al instante, dos pares de ojos dorados lo miraron con enfado.

-Nadie sobra en esta familia- dijo Edward y Jasper asintió.

Aunque Jasper no lo conocía muy bien, él sabía que si el resto de su familia lo había recibido quería decir que se lo merecía, además, siempre le estaría agradecido por habar ayudado y acompañado a Jade en su año de entrenamiento. Si su hermana lo había querido, a él le bastaba con eso, además, de que podía sentir el inmenso amor y felicidad que Alice emanaba en presencia de él, y aunque le costara aceptarlo, con él ella nunca tuvo esa magnitud de sentimientos. Sí lo amaba y era feliz pero no tanto.

-¡Por favor!, todos están mucho más felices porque estás aquí, sobre todo Alice- Acusó Nathan a Jasper –Le voy a poner las cosas más fáciles, y a pesar de que la amo con todo mi ser, me voy para que vuelvan a estar juntos.

No muy lejos de allí, Alice seguía el rastro de su amado esposo. Ella había estado radiante todo el día, le encantaba ver a su familia tan contenta por la presencia de Jasper, a ella también le encantaba su presencia, pero lo que la hacia brillar de felicidad era el estar con su esposo, cuando estaba con él no podía evitar brincar, cantar, reír incluso varias veces había dejado de ir de compras para quedarse con él. Sí, aunque parezca sorprendente, Nathan había logrado que Alice Cullen dejara su adicción a las compras. No quiere decir que ella dejara de comprar, simplemente, las horas se redujeron y las cuentas de Carlisle no sufrían tanto, aunque eso no los afectaba en nada.

Alice estaba extrañada por que su esposo no había regresado. Había percibido el olor de sus hermanos cuando una visión la hizo detenerse. Cuando la visión terminó un dolor y una rabia la hicieron correr con desesperación.

Edward y Jasper percibieron a Alice mucho antes que Nathan, ya que los pensamientos asesinos y la furia que la invadían eran difíciles de ignorar.

-No debiste haber decidido eso- dijo Edward dando varios pasos lejos de Nathan al igual que Jasper.

-¿Por…- Nathan no pudo terminar de hablar porque en ese momento un diminuto cuerpo se le echó encima provocando que callera de espaldas con ella sentada a horcajadas sobre él

-¡NATHAN RAVEN CULLEN! ¿COMO TE ATREVES A QUERER AVANDONARME?- gritó Alice con furia y dolor golpeando con un dedo el pecho del Nathan. Ella estaba feliz, creía que él también. ¿Qué había cambiado? -¿Ya no me amas?- preguntó mas con dolor que con furia.

-Te amo con todo mí ser, pero si tú ya no quieres estar conmigo y prefieres ser feliz con otro- dijo mirando de reojo a Jasper –lo entenderé y me iré. Lo que más me importa es tu felicidad.

Alice miró a Jasper, después a Nathan, después a Edward, otra vez a Nathan y lo entendió todo. Pero su reacción no se la esperaba nadie. Con fuerza le dio una bofetada a Nathan haciendo que su cara girara y su mano volara a su mejilla herida. El golpe retumbó en el bosque haciendo que algunos pájaros salieran volando.

-Ese complejo de Edward Cullen "el sacrificado" no te queda- gritó Alice levantándose del cuerpo de su sorprendido esposo.

-Hey, a mi no me metas- dijo Edward comprendiendo a que complejo se refería, ese que abandona a su amada creyendo que son eso sería feliz.

-Cállate, Edward, que esa idea absurda la sacó de ti- le dijo envenenándolo con la mirada.

-Tenme más respeto, Alice, puedo pensar ¿sabes?- dijo Nathan levantándose de un salto y con molestia en su voz.

-Eso lo sé- dijo Alice calmándose gracias a Jasper y su don, Nathan se resistía, el orgullo no le permitía aceptar la ayuda de su rival, como él veía a Jasper –Pero no piensas correctamente cuando estas celoso, cariño- dijo Alice tomando la mano de su esposo. Le encantaba que él la celara, pero esta vez le parecía absurda la razón de sus celos, era como si estuviera celoso de Edward o Emmett.

-No estoy celoso- dijo con terquedad. Jasper y Edward bufaron. Ganándose una mirada asesina por parte de Nathan.

-Bebé, yo te amo- dijo ella acercándose un poco mas y tomando la otra mano del enfurruñado Nathan, que para ese momento ya estaba empezando a sentirse estúpido por su comportamiento –nunca había amado tanto a alguien, ¿cierto Jasper?- preguntó la pixie sin dejar de mirar a su amor.

Jasper abrió los ojos como plato ante la pregunta. Edward se tapó la boca para no soltar la carcajada que s formo en su pecho. ¿Qué ex iba a querer admitir tal cosa?

-Pero Alice- replicó Jasper

-Alice, nada, dile qué es lo que percibes de mi cuando lo tengo cerca o cuando pienso en él- dijo mirando a los ojos a su amado.

-Un amor tan intenso que puede hacer llorar a un insensible demonio- comenzó Jasper entre dientes –una felicidad que opaca la alegría pura de un niño- dijo con voz más alta y segura. Edward vio en la mente de Jasper el rostro de su nieta cuando su hermano dijo lo último.

-¿Lo ves?- dijo Alice abrazada a la cintura de Nathan, él sonrió de oreja a oreja, haciendo que Alice sintiera un escalofrió que recorrió todo su cuerpo, se paró de puntitas y lo besó, con ternura y amor.

_Edward, es hora de irnos _dijo Jasper saliendo de sus pensamientos al sentir la lujuria que empezaban a emendar ese par.

-Estoy de acuerdo- contestó Edward tratando de bloquear los pensamientos de la pareja- ¡Corre!- dijo cuando Alice rodeó la cintura de Nathan con las piernas. Ni tardos ni perezosos, salieron disparados hacia la mansión.

Los días pasaron. Nathan se disculpó con Jasper por su comportamiento y para recompensarlo le platicó con lujo de detalle el año que había pasado con Jade. Haciéndolo sonreír, cosa que Ly no pasó desapercibido. Y una extraña rabia la carcomía pero alejaba ese sentimiento tan rápido por temor a que su tío lo percibiera que, Jasper podía percibir el enojo de Ly pero no entendía la razón además de que cambiaba tan rápido que lo atribuyó a una condición de adolescente. Y para desgracia de Ly no solo Nathan hablaba de Jade, toda la familia también lo hacía, pero cuando Jasper habló con su mamá los celos no se hicieron esperar, ya que ambos se dedicaron a ver los videos en los que aparecía su tía Jade y el brillo que tenían los ojos de Jasper al verla, hacían que Ly odiara a esa tía que nunca conoció.

Jasper no se quedaba atrás con ese sentimiento, cada que Lylian estaba con Seth, y la veía sonreír por las bromas de este, tenía unos deseos casi incontrolables de destripar al pobre lobo. Además, los sentimientos de admiración y atracción que percibía de Lylian lo volvían loco. No entendía como una mujer tan hermosa y divertida con ella podría fijarse en un perro como Seth.

-Te aseguro que no está pensando en Seth- dijo Edward sin dejar de leer el periódico. Jasper y él estaban en la sala. Desde allí Jasper podía ver a los hermanos Black y a Seth jugando, pero no podía oír lo que decían.

-No sé de que hablas- dijo el rubio volviendo a su libro. Edward rió, los pensamientos asesinos, envidiosos y celosos que había tenido los últimos minutos lo habían distraído de su lectura y no pudo evitar decirle la verdad.

A pesar de que Lylina estaba jugando con sus hermanos y Seth, no había dejado de percibir la mirada de Jasper y eso la hacía sentir lo mucho que lo admiraba y lo atraída que se sentía por él.

-Ella solo puede y quiere pensar en una persona, no puede evitarlo- dijo Edward bajando el periódico y miró a su hermano. Eso le interesó a Jasper y bajó el libro que desde hace media hora tenía al revés.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Lylian está imprimada- sentenció Edward y salió de la mansión en busca de su esposa.

El libro que había tenido Jasper en sus manos se hizo trizas por la presión que el vampiro furioso y celoso puso sobre él.

_Lylian es mía _pensó cegado por los celos y salió disparado hacia Lylian.

* * *

**Lamento la tardanza... pero es que simplemente este capitulo no queira salir, escribi varias versiones pero no me gustaba, este sigue sin gustarme del todo pero hice lo mejor que puede**

**Diganme que opinan**

**Besos**

**Yeyet Cullen**


	10. imprimacion y prohibiciones

**CAPITULO NUEVE**

"**Imprimación y Prohibiciones."**

"_Lylian jugaba a intentar a atrapar a Lucian, ambos se reían por los inútiles intentos de la humana, Seth y Logan __estaban saqueando la cocina de Esme. Jasper estaba cegado por los celos, salió de la casa como poseso, cuando Lucian se dio cuenta de la furia que emanaba su tío intentó proteger a Lylian poniéndose enfrente de ella, pero Jasper, con sus décadas de experiencia, lo esquivó con facilidad._

_Tomó a la sorprendida Lylian de un brazo, la subió a su espalda con brusquedad, haciendo que el pecho de la chica chocara dolorosamente con su espalda, Lylian se agarró con fuerza con brazos y piernas. Jasper corrió, tan o más rápido que Edward, hacia el interior de bosque._

_Estaba furioso, solo quería alejarla de su imprimación. De pronto, se detuvo. Bajó a la asustada y preocupada Ly de su espalda y la puso frente a él. Por primera vez desde que Edward le había dicho lo de la imprimación, Jasper respiró. ¡Grave error! _

_El olor de la sangre de Lylian le llegó de golpe, al instante su garganta ardió, sus ojos dorados cambiaron a un negro profundo, hambriento. Lylian abrió los ojos como palto. El monstruo interior de Jasper, rugió, exigiendo saciar su sed, y esta vez, ganó._

_Jasper abrazó a Lylian con fuerza, casi lastimándola, deslizó su nariz por el cuello de ella, deleitándose con el aroma, haciendo que ella se estremeciera. Al llegar al punto exacto donde la sangre corre con mas abundancia, él hizo sus labios hacia atrás mostrando sus poderosos y ponzoñosos dientes, y sin esperar más, la mordió._

_Lylian abrió aun mas los ojos y dejó escapar un grito, mas de sorpresa que de dolor. Por extraño que parezca Lylian sonreía, como si le hiciera feliz que Jasper tuviera lo que necesitaba, su sangre. Jasper bebía disfrutando cada sorbo; los brazos y piernas de Ly se debilitaron pero no llegó a caer ya que los brazos de Jasper la tenían muy pegada a su cuerpo y a su boca, los ojos de Ly comenzaron a cerrarse, y su corazón comenzó a latir cada vez más lento. De pronto, Jasper fue separado de su presa con brusquedad._

_Lucian estaba encima de Jasper. Ly había caído al suelo. Jasper lanzó a Lucian lejos de él, se levantó con rapidez e intentó regresar con Ly para termina su trabajo, no podía dejar que esa deliciosa sangre se desperdiciara. Un par de aullidos furiosos__ se escucharon y todo se volvió confuso._

… _Lucian levantándose y protegiendo con su cuerpo a Ly, Jasper lo toma de un brazo con fuerza partiéndoselo en dos… oscuridad… aullidos, gritos de Lucian, rugidos de Jasper… oscuridad… Lylian intentando levantarse captando la atención de Jasper, quien intenta ir por ella pero algo arremete contra él… mas oscuridad… -¡SEEEETHHH!- grita Lucian con horror. Seth está en el suelo en su forma humana con sus brazos y piernas en una posición antinatural__. Lucian, ensangrentado y mal herido, se enfurece y arremete contra Jasper, quien lo vuelve a lanzar haciéndolo chocar contra un árbol, el cual se parte. Un gruñido feroz se escucha, Lucian solo logra susurrar -¡Papá!... Oscuridad._

_El resto de los Cullen llegan para solo ver el final de lo ocurrido. Seth en el piso, destrozado con los ojos abiertos y la mirada perdida, Lucian desmayado y le brota abundante sangre de su cabeza. Logan en medio de la transformación a humano, Renesmme corre a ayudarlo, mientras Carlisle atiende a Lucian, Jacob sale del bosque, herido pero no de gravedad. Lylian todavía débil por la pérdida de sangre mira la horrible escena, lagrimas gruesas inundan sus mejillas cuando mira a Seth, desvía la vista y se topa con Jasper, mejor dicho, con los pedazos de Jasper. ¡NOOOOOOAAAAAAAH!- grita como si le estuvieran desgarrando las entrañas, como si le hubieran arrancado el corazón, como si estuviera muriendo de la forma más aterradora posible, pero literalmente, ella está muriendo"_

Alice parpadea y solo alcanza a ver la espalda de Edward, quien al igual que ella había visto las terribles consecuencias de la decisión de Jasper.

-Detenlo- dijo Alice entre sollozos, nunca le había pasado eso, que una visión le trasmitiera tanto dolor, pero el dolor que sentía Ly era inmenso, difícil de describir y mucho más difícil de sobrellevar. Nathan abrazaba a Alice para calmarla sin entender muy bien lo que pasaba.

Lylian jugaba a intentar a atrapar a Lucian, ambos se reían por los inútiles intentos de la humana, Seth y Logan estaban saqueando la cocina de Esme. Jasper estaba cegado por los celos, salió de la casa como poseso. Solo alcanzó a dar un par de pasos fuera de la casa cuando Edward lo derriba con fuerza y lo arrastra lejos de los chicos.

Jasper le ruge, Edward lo estampa contra el suelo e intenta inmovilizarlo pero Jasper es más fuerte.

-¡Emmett!- dice Edward en voz baja pero con urgencia, sabía que su hermano entendería que lo necesitaba en ese momento, en un parpadeo Emmett está a su lado sometiendo a Jasper en el suelo, pero este, cegado por la rabia, se retuerce y tira mordidas para poder zafarse.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Emmett, preocupado, nunca había visto a Jasper así.

-Luego te digo, debemos evitar que se acerque a Lylian- dijo Edward forcejeando con Jasper. Quien al escuchar lo último, le ruge con odio a Edward y le manda ondas implacables de miedo, pena, depresión, tristeza haciendo que Edward aflojara su agarre y sollozara.

Jasper estaba a punto de liberarse, pero Alice se sentó en su estomago, tomó su cara con ambas manos y le dijo:

-¡La vas a matar!- Jasper vio la verdad en los ojos de Alice y dejó de forcejear, estaba lejos de estar tranquilo, pero por lo menos dejaría que sus hermanos protegieran a Lylian. Todos se quedaron en silencio sin cambiar de posición, esperando cualquier reacción.

Por su parte, Logan, Lucian y Seth, quienes habían escuchado el alboroto, intentaban distraer a Ly, que se veía ansiosa y preocupada.

_-¿Qué crees que haya pasado?- _preguntó Logan a Lucian mentalmente.

_-No lo sé hermano, pero creo que __tiene que ver con el tío Jasper._

_-¿Cómo lo sabes?_

_-Mira a Ly._

Los hermanos observaron a Ly, quien a pesar de estar lanzando la pelota con Seth observaba hacia donde estaban su abuelo y sus tíos, aunque era imposible que viera o escuchara algo. Pero Lylian estaba segura que había percibido el olor de Jasper segundos antes que un rugido se escuchara. Aunque Seth y sus hermanos le aseguraron que no habían escuchado nada, ella estaba segura que algo pasaba.

_-¿Y qué tiene que ver Ly con el tío?- _preguntó Logan

_-No estoy seguro pero parece que ella y Jasper tienen __una especie de vínculo._

_-¿Vínculo__? ¿Entre un vampiro y una humana? ¿Eso existe?- _Preguntó Logan mirando a su hermano como si hubiera dicho que vino del espacio. Lucian levantó una ceja, incrédulo por la estupidez de su hermano.

_-__¿Bella y Edward?, ¿humana y vampiro?, ¿recuerdas la historia de los abuelos?_

-Hum… creo que tienes un punto- dijo el lobo en voz alta. Ly y Seth lo miraron como si tuviera monos en la cara y Lucian se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano y negó con la cabeza.

-¿Por qué hablas solo, Logan?- preguntó Ly

-No hablo solo estaba hablando con Luci- contestó Logan inocentemente.

-No. Me. Digas. Luci.- dijo Lucian fulminando a su hermano con la mirada.

-Está bien Luci…- Lucian levantó un puño en signo de amenaza -…an

Por fortuna esa pequeña distracción funcionó y ni Ly ni Seth insistieron sobre la conversación unipersonal de Logan, pero Ly no dejó de vigilar a sus hermanos, sobre todo cuando estuvo segura que ya no pasaba nada del otro lado de la casa, donde anteriormente habían estado tratando de controlar a Jasper.

Ly se dio cuenta que sus hermanos asentían, negaban o se encogían de hombros, como contestando a preguntas que ella no escuchaba, también le pareció raro que sus hermanos casi no se hablaban entre ellos, por lo menos ella no podía escucharlos, al principio pensó que platicaban a una velocidad que para ella era imposible seguir, pero ellos ni siquiera movían los labios.

_¿Qué estará pasando con ese par? _Pensó curiosa. Se les quedó viendo más tiempo del necesario esforzándose por intentar escuchar alguna conversación que en toda la tarde no había podido escuchar.

_¿Crees que Ly nos escuché algún día?_ Lylian escuchó a Logan pero en ningún momento vio que su hermano abriera la boca. Ella, todavía sorprendida, se concentro para escuchar más.

_-No lo sé, ni siquiera sé porque podemos escucharnos entre nosotros- _Contestó Lucian

-¡Oh Dios!- exclamó Ly. Los lobos y Lucian la vieron curiosos –los escuché… en mi mente.- los tres fruncieron el ceño, aunque Seth era el único que no entendía nada y Logan, bueno, Logan es Logan, él simplemente tardó un minuto más en captar la idea.

Jasper ya estaba más tranquilo. Él, Edward y Carlisle, estaban encerrados en la biblioteca para tener una privacidad aparente, ya que en una casa llena de licántropos y vampiros, la privacidad era un privilegio que no poseían, por completo.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste, Carlisle?- preguntó Edward después de que su padre le permitió ver lo que Jade le había dicho años atrás.

-Esperaba el momento oportuno- dijo el doctor con la serenidad que lo caracterizaba.

-¿Me podrían decir de que están hablando?- dijo Jasper, impaciente. Carlisle miró a Edward preguntándole mentalmente si le permitía a él explicarle a Jasper lo que pasaba, Edward asintió.

-La última conversación que tuve con Jade- comenzó Carlisle mirando a Jasper.

**Flash Back**

_Carlisle entró a la habitación de Renesmme y Lylian, sabía que su pequeña Jade estaba ahí, y no se había equivocado, Jade tocaba a Lylian mientras su vista estaba perdida, estaba en medio de una visión. De pronto__, Jade parpadeó y se tambaleó, Carlisle rápidamente la sostuvo._

_-¿Con… Jasper__?- susurró ella sumamente sorprendida._

_-¿Estás bien?- le dijo Carlisle, ella se dio cuenta que él la cargaba como un bebé_

_-Sí, solo…- puso su__s pies en el suelo, pero cuando la soltó sus piernas no la sostuvieron pero él alcanzó a agarrarla antes de que callera –estoy muy débil._

_-La visión te quitó mucha energía- ella asintió -¿Qué viste?- suspiró, Carlisle vio como ella se debatía en contarle. Se sentó junto a ella en el sillón negro y esperó a que hablara._

_-Vi a Lylian transformarse en un vampiro- él frunció el ceño –sé que es raro, pero estos niños no son humanos normales como todos creen._

_-¿Qué quieres decir?_

_-Logan, será un licántropo y Lucian tendrá los poderes de un vampiro, pero él no será uno- Jade suspiró –no sé, como pasará ni cuando, solo sé que a todos los he visto cambiar siendo adolescentes._

_-¿Viste algo más?- negó__ con la cabeza -¿Por qué mencionaste a Jasper?_

_-Es difícil, Lylian es la cantante de Jasper- Carlisle se sorprendió por un momento pero después volvió a su habitual expresión –pero eso no es todo ellos… se amaran._

_-Ya veo, eso será un problema._

_-Pero tú sabes que mis visiones siempre se cumplen_

**Fin del flash back**

-¡Eso es imposible!- dijo Jasper, mas para convencerse a sí mismo que a los demás.

-Tal vez para ti lo sea, pero para ella no lo es- dijo Edward –no lo puede evitar, ahora tu eres su vida.

Jasper estaba impresionado y al mismo tiempo encantado, Lylian lo quería. Dejó que por un momento esa noticia lo llenara, pero en un instante su conciencia lo reprendió, ella era su sobrina, una niña, la nieta de su hermano, él no podía pensar en estar con ella de esa forma, él debía alejarse de ella.

-¡No te puedes ir!- dijo Alice entrando furiosa a la biblioteca.

-Alice tiene razón, Jasper, eso no ayudará a nadie y mucho menos a ella- dijo Edward

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A qué si te vas, ella muere de dolor- dijo Alice un poco más calmada.

-No crees que exageras, Alice- dijo Jasper tratando de sonar tranquilo, pero por dentro se moría de la angustia por sus palabras.

-Ella tiene razón, Jasper, si te alejas de Lylian, ella morirá, la imprimación la mataría- dijo Edward.

-¿Qué? ¿La imprimación? Explícate, Edward- exigió Jasper.

-Lylian está imprimada de ti desde que te vio por primera vez- dijo Alice con alegría.

-Nunca debí de haber regresado de Italia, ella no debía imprimarse de mí.

-No hermano, Lylian no se imprimó cuando regresaste, ella esta imprimada desde que nació.

-¿QUEEEE?- el grito colérico de Jacob llegó a ellos desde el jardín, y unos segundos después un enloquecido lobo rojizo irrumpió en la biblioteca mirando a Jasper con odio, iba a lanzarse sobre él, pero Logan y Lucian, se pusieron enfrente de él y lo detuvieron.

-Basta, papá- dijo Lucian. Jacob miró a Logan y un extraño brillo cruzó por sus ojos un brillo que Logan conocía muy bien.

-Por favor papá, no nos los ordenes- pidió Logan –es nuestro tío.

Jacob miró a Jasper, y en su rostro de lobo se dibujó una expresión malvada.

-No lo hagas Jacob Black- dijo Rennesmee entrando a la biblioteca y posicionándose entre sus hijos para mirar a su esposo a los ojos –No se te ocurra usar tu voz alfa, para atacar a mi tío, ¿entendido?

Jacob bufó y salió para unos segundos después regresar como humano.

-Repite lo que dijiste Edward- gruñó.

-Todos sabemos que cuando Lylian nació y Jasper la olió supimos que era su cantante- todos asintieron –pues eso no fue lo único que pasó, cuando Lylian vio a Jasper, en su mente solo estaba el deseo de ir con él, al principio creí que era algo normal en los bebés, conocer lo nuevo, creí que era normal, aunque me parecía muy familiares eso tipos de pensamientos. Pero como después de eso pasó lo de Jade y Jasper se fue no volví a pensar en ello hasta que regresó.

-Continua papá- dijo Renesmme

-Lo primero que vino a la mente de Lylian incluso antes de ver a Jasper, fueron un par de ojos, unos que yo ya había visto en sus sueños, eran los ojos de Jasper cuando ella lo vio por primera vez. Siempre se ha sentido atraída por esos ojos y cuando vio a Jasper su cuerpo lo reconoció, ella no entiende lo que le pasa, solo sabe que si él es feliz ella también.- terminó Edward.

Jasper, por su parte, no sabía que pensar y mucho menos que sentir. No entendía muy bien lo de la imprimación, sabía que al imprimado solo le interesaba la felicidad de su imprima, que él, en este caso ella sería para él lo que lo hiciera feliz. Ahora, lo que Jasper se preguntaba era ¿Cómo quería que Ly fuera, para ser feliz. Su sobrina, su amiga… su pareja?

-Seth, Leah, Logan- llamó Jacob. Renesmme lo fulminó con la mirada. Pero Jacob evito mirarla a los ojos, no quería que su imprimación le impidiera lo que iba a hacer, si bien, no podía permitir que Jasper se fuera, pero podía hacer lo que fuera para que Jasper no viera a su hija como una pareja y así ella solo tendría que ser su sobrina o su amiga.

-No es buena idea, Jacob- dijo Edward

-No te metas- gruño Jacob

-Qué tal si yo hubiera hecho lo mismo- intentó Edward de nuevo

-Por desgracia para ti, no fuiste tan inteligente.

-Solo harás sufrir a Lylian.

Jacob lo ignoró, él estaba en su fase papá-lobo-celoso-enloquecido y nadie lo sacaría de su terquedad.

Seth y Leah entraron a la biblioteca, expectantes, sin saber el motivo de la llamada de Jacob. Seth había estado platicando con Ly en su habitación y Leah acababa de llegar del cine con Nahuel.

-Manada- empezó Jacob, todos reconocieron su tono de Alpha –tiene que asegurarse que Jasper no se acerque a mi hija, no pueden estar a solas y mucho menos tocarse. Pueden atacar si es necesario- sentenció mirando a Jasper. Y salió de la biblioteca.

Jacob sabía que Jasper no haría nada para que se produjera un enfrentamiento, sobre todo porque Logan sería uno de los involucrados y si llegara a lastimarlo, Nessie sufriría al igual que Bella y se haría una cadena de sufrimiento que no podría soportar.

-Esto no será nada bueno- dijo Edward mirando a Bella y Nessie que miraban la espalda de Jacob como si quisieran incendiarlo.

* * *

**Para los que no lo recuerdan Logan y Lucian tiene la habilidad de conversar con su mente, tambien pueden leer los pensamiento de la manada cuando estan en su forma de lobo y Lylian tambien la tiene...**

**Sobre la imprimacion de Lylian, el porque se explicara mas adelante...**

**¿Que les parecio la reaccion de Jacob?**

**¿Dudas? haganmelas saber**

**Logan tambien se imprimara, todavia no estoy segura de quien ¿tienen alguna sugerencia? **

**espero sus rr**

**besos**

**yeyet Cullen**


	11. Castigo y decisiones

**CAPITULO 10**

"**Castigo y decisiones" **

Jacob abrió un poco la puerta de la habitación que compartía con Renesmee, asomó, algo temeroso, la cabeza y pasó su vista por la habitación en busca de su esposa. Él sabía que Nessy estaba enfadada y aunque no lo fuera a admitir en voz alta, él le temía, es mas en esos momentos estaba aterrado. Pero cuál fue su sorpresa que al mirar su cama, una visión espectacular le daba la bienvenida.

En medio de la cama lo esperaba y le sonreía sensualmente su amada esposa, en un enloquecedor conjunto de lencería, que hizo que su boca se secara. Entusiasmado y menos asustado entró a la habitación y cerró la puerta a su espalda. Lentamente se acercó a la cama y se sentó en el borde de esta, lo más alejado de Ness, que la cama le permitía. Estaba excitado pero también temeroso, había visto la ira en los ojos chocolate del amor de su vida unas horas antes en la biblioteca y debía admitir que había estado todo ese tiempo evitándola, pero así como no quería que le gritara enojada, tampoco podía estar mucho tiempo alejado de ella. Había esperado que lo recibiera con gritos, uno que otro golpe e incluso que le aplicara la ley de hielo, pero nunca un recibimiento como ese.

Lentamente estiró su brazo y acarició con la yema de los dedos uno de los pies de Ness, viéndola a los ojos esperando su reacción, ella siguió sonriéndole con sensualidad. Más animado, se acerco un poco más y fue deslizando sus dedos por las piernas de ella.

-¿No estás enfadada?- preguntó con la voz ronca.

Ella no dijo nada solo se inclinó hacia él y lo besó. No fue un beso tierno y amoroso como los que ellos acostumbraban darse. Fue un beso feroz, lleno de pasión y lujuria. Jacob la atrajo hacia él con fuerza, respondiendo al beso con la misma intensidad, sus lenguas luchaban por entrar en la boca del otro y sus manos recorrían el cuerpo del otro con urgencia.

Ness le arrancó, literalmente, la camiseta y pasó sus manos por el musculoso pecho de su esposo, deleitándose con ese cuerpo que a pesar de los años no ha dejado de encenderla con solo verlo, lo arañó logrando sacarle un gemido rondo que se ahogó en su boca.

Jacob la recostó en la cama y se posicionó sobre ella, sin aplastarla. Separó su boca para besarle la mandíbula y deslizarse por su cuello. Sus manos acariciaban sus muslos, masajeándolos con adoración.

Ness hizo que se giraran quedando ella sobre su duro y marcado abdomen. Ahora fue su turno de besar la masculina mandíbula, lamiendo, mordiendo, haciéndolo suspirar. Se deslizó por su cuello, después por su pecho, le dedicó un tiempo a sus pezones. Podía sentir la excitación de su esposo cada vez más dura. Siguió repartiendo besos por todo su pecho y abdomen mientras sus manos desabrochaban el botón de los pantalones, que en ese momento eran el peor invento del hombre, mientras su boca bajaba por el vientre de Jacob sus manos deslizaban los pantalones por las bien formadas piernas. Jacob le ayudó desasiéndose de los pantalones a patadas. Como de costumbre, Jake no llevaba ropa interior por lo que su excitación estaba a la vista hambrienta de Ness. Ella regresó a su boca y se sentó en la excitación de Jacob ambos gimieron. Ella se frotó sobre él, con la sexy lencería todavía puesta. Jake no podía mas, estaba enloquecido por la excitación, la necesitaba, y se lo hizo saber.

-Ness, te necesito… ¡ahora!- dijo con la voz entrecortada y ronca. Como respuesta Ness se frotó sobre él una vez más y se levantó alejándose de él y caminó hacia un sillón y se puso una bata.

-¿Pero… qué haces?- dijo Jacob, sorprendido por la actitud de Ness. –Vuelve aquí.

Ella apretaba la mandíbula con fuerza, intentando controlar sus instintos y no regresar con su esposo para ayudarle con el gran problema que tenía entre las piernas. Jacob se dio cuenta del conflicto interno de su sexy esposa y le sonrió, de la manera que sabía que ella no se podía resistir. Ness dio un paso hacia él, débil ante su encanto.

-¡AHUCH!... ¿QUÉ TE PASA EDWARD, POR QUE ME PEGAS?- gritó Emmett, desde el primer piso.

-Estás perdiendo el control, recuerda por qué no debes hacerlo- dijo Edward demasiado alto para un vampiro, sobre todo si el vampiro que supuestamente esta aconsejando estaba a lado de él. Emmett frunció el seño, pensando que su hermano cada día estaba más loco, como siempre, lo dejo pasar y siguió viendo la televisión.

Tal vez Emmett no entendió nada, pero Nessy sí. Respiró profundo, se acordó de lo sucedido en la biblioteca y el enojo volvió a ella. Vio a Jacob a los ojos, tanto para demostrarle lo enfadada que estaba como para evitar ver otra parte del escultural cuerpo del lobo.

-Escúchame bien Jacob- dijo ella entre dientes, Jacob, por sentido de supervivencia tomó una almohada y cubrió la parte más querida y frágil de su cuerpo, con el temor de que su adorada esposa tuviera la aterradora intención de arrancársela. –Así como mi tío Jasper no puede acercarse a Lylian, tú tampoco podrás acercarte a mí. Mientras tu estúpida orden de macho alfa siga en pie, ningún vampiro permitirá que estemos a solas y mucho menos que me toques.

-¡¿Qué?!- dijo Jake con voz estrangulada –no, no puedes… no puedes hacerme eso- Jake estaba con los ojos muy abiertos –mucho menos en estas condiciones- dijo descubriendo su entrepierna que a pesar del enojo de Ness todavía seguía en pie de lucha.

Ness tragó en seco y Jacob se dio cuenta, así que con movimientos seductores se levantó de la cama y lentamente se fue acercando a ella. Ness no podía dejar de mirar ese endemoniado cuerpo moreno, musculoso y listo para ella. Estaba flaqueando, su cuerpo le gritaba que callera en la tentación y su razón estaba perdiendo contra los instintos. Estaba a punto de acortar la distancia cuando.

-¡AHUCH!... EDWARD, YA DEJA DE PEGARME- Gritó Emmett.

-Pues contrólate- esta vez Edward se escuchaba molesto y su voz fue casi un grito, el cual logró despertar a Ness quien rápidamente caminó hacia la puerta.

-Estas advertido y no se te ocurra buscar a otra mujer para que te ayude con eso- le dijo a Jacob señalando su entrepierna y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de ella y corrió al baño a cambiarse y bajar con su padre para evitar la tentación.

-¡aaah! Sabe que no puedo ni quiero hacer eso- se dijo Jacob mas frustrado que molesto.

Por otro lado, Edward estaba que explotaba de incomodidad, celos, frustración y otros sentimientos que lo abrumaban, solo a un vampiro como Edward, le podía estar pasando algo como eso. Maldijo la hora en la que aceptó vigilar los pensamientos de Ness para evitar que ella callera en la tentación. Las imágenes de Jacob y los pensamientos de Ness que tenía sobre él serían algo que para su desgracia jamás olvidaría, Edward estaba seriamente tentado a pedirle a Carlisle que le hiciera una cita con el mejor Psicólogo del país. Él sería el primer vampiro en ir con un especialista.

_Si fui el primer vampiro en enamorarse de una humana, casarme con ella y engendrar una hija, no sería cosa de otro mundo ir al psicólogo_pensó y después se rio por su tontería. En eso Ness llegó a la sala y se alivió al ver a su padre reírse.

-¿Qué es tan divertido?- se atrevió a preguntarle mientras se sentaba a su lado. La sonrisa de Edward desapareció.

-Tú me pagaras el psicólogo- dijo y la abrazó para no volver a decir nada más en un largo rato.

Ness frunció el ceño y después miró a Emmett, él, miraba a su hermanos entre confundido y preocupado después miró a Ness, se encogió de hombros y siguió mirando la televisión.

Los días pasaban y ni Jacob ni Ness daban su brazo a torcer, para diversión de Edward. Jake estaba terco en alejar a Jasper de su nenita y Ness estaba molesta por la falta de comprensión de Jacob, no entendía como él, un lobo afectado por la imprimación, no comprendía lo que su hija podría llegar a sufrir si esa separación continuaba.

Lylian notaba algo extraño pero no sabía exactamente que era. Notaba las miradas de Jasper y algo le decía que él quería hablar con ella, lo sabía porque ella también deseaba hacerlo, pero por algo que ella no entendía Jasper ni siquiera se le acercaba, aparte de eso, ella se había dado cuenta que en la última semana nunca había estado a solas con él, siempre había alguien de la manada cerca.

Edward sabía que Jacob no tardaría en dar su brazo a torcer, a pesar de que Ness no hacía nada para seducir a su marido, para los ojos del lobo todo, absolutamente todo lo que Ness hacía le parecía endemoniadamente sensual y lo estaba volviendo loco, en la última semana había tomado mas duchas frías que en toda su adolescencia.

Logan, Bella, Jacob y Ness estaba conversando en la cocina. Ness cortaba algo de fruta para el desayuno, Logan y Jacob estaba sentados del otro lado de la barra mientras Bella se aseguraba que Jake estuviera alejado, disimuladamente claro está.

Que alguien cortara fruta no era nada de otro mundo, ¿verdad? Pues para Jacob, esa acción era lo más sensual que había visto, el movimiento del brazo de Ness al subir y bajar el cuchillo para atravesar la fruta, hacía que Jake se imaginara que esa mano sostenía otra cosa mucho más placentera para él.

Ya no resistía mas, estaba a punto de levantarse, él podía esquivar a Bella, lo sabía, además podía ordenarle a Logan que le ayudara, el plan se maquinó rápidamente en su mente, se levantó para saltar la barra y abalanzarse sobre Ness, pero una mano blanca se posó sobre su hombro y lo obligó a asentarse de nuevo.

-No es buena idea- dijo Edward y se sentó en el banco que estaba al lado de Jake.

Bella y Ness los miraron de reojo, Logan se abalanzó sobre la fruta que su madre le sirvió. Ness sonrió entendiendo lo que su marido intentaba hacer y le pareció divertido que se le hubiera olvidado que su padre lector de mentes estaba en la casa.

-Ya no aguanto- dijo Jake cuando Ness y Bella salieron de la cocina para llamar al Ly y Lucian.

-Entonces quita la orden- dijo Edward.

-No.

-Eres terco- dijo el vampiro encogiéndose de hombros- e idiota- añadió

-¡Hey!... ¿Por qué idiota?

-Tu hija es una adolescente, ¿cierto?- Jacob asintió -¿Qué hacías tu cuando Billy te prohibía algo?

Jacob lo pensó un momento y luego frunció el ceño.

-Lo hacía a escondidas.

-Exacto.

-Pero Ly no podrá hacerlo, para eso está la manada, además, ni siquiera se gustan.

-Míralo de esta forma. Tú has fumado, ¿cierto?- Jake asintió -¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-¿Por curiosidad?- sonó más a pregunta.

-¿Billy no tuvo nada que ver?

-Bueno, él me lo prohibió incluso antes de que me pasara por la mente hacerlo.

-¿Y que logró él con prohibírtelo?

-Me entró la curiosidad- dijo Jacob, dudoso.

-Exacto, tu le estas prohibiendo a Lylian algo que ella ni siquiera le interesa, y déjame decirte que en su mente Jasper está demasiado presente ahora porque él no se acerca a ella, se está obsesionando por saber qué es lo que le pasa y Jasper… pues, está confundido y la está empezando a extrañar.

-¿Lo que me estás diciendo es que en lugar de alejarlos los estoy acercando?

-Algo así. No sabemos lo que pasará. Sabemos que el imprimado será lo que el objeto de su imprimación necesite. ¿Qué pasa si Jasper solo quiere una sobrina, o una amiga?

Jake lo pensó y después negó con la cabeza.

-Eso nunca ha pasado, los imprimados siempre terminan siendo pareja de su imprimación.

-Sí, los lobos imprimados con una humana o semi-humana en tu caso, pero Lylian ni siquiera es una loba y Jasper no es humano, pero si la curiosidad y tu prohibición hace que ellos empiecen a poner más atención en el otro, es más probable que esto termine como tu temes.

-Odio que tengas razón- dijo Jake cruzándose de brazos e inflando las mejillas como niño pequeño. Edward se rio.

-Entonces qué, ¿Vas a cancelar la orden?

Jacob iba a contestar cuando Lylian y Lucian entraron a la cocina y Jasper entró por la puerta que da al jardín.

Durante toda la conversación Logan se había concentrado en comer y rogar para que su abuelo convenciera a su papá, estaba arto de tener que ser obligado a estar al pendiente de su hermana y su tío. Cuando olio a sus hermanos y a su tío se levantó y salió, no quería un enfrentamiento en el caso de que su tío o su hermana intentaran acercarse el uno al otro.

Cuando Jasper y Lylian entraron a la cocina, ambos se miraron y se sonrieron para saludarse. Para Jasper, esa prohibición era una estupidez, a él ni siquiera le interesaba su sobrina de esa forma, por lo menos eso era de lo que intentaba convencerse pero esa maldita prohibición hacía que él estuviera mas al pendiente de ella y empezara a admirar cada vez más su belleza y su personalidad divertida y extrovertida. Pero no, a él no le gustaba su sobrina de esa forma, no, él solo la quería como sobrina. (N.A: Ja, si como no, ni tú te la crees)

Jacob estaba convencido, acabaría con esa estupidez, tanto por los razonamientos de Edward como por su salud mental y sexual. En cuanto tuviera oportunidad le diría a Leah, Seth y Logan que la prohibición estaba cancelada.

Y lo hizo, en cuanto pudo los llamó y dijo: Logan, Leah, Seth, ya no se entrometan entre mi hija y Jasper. Ante la orden los tres suspiraron aliviados. Pero Leah no se quedó con las ganas y le propinó un fuerte puñetazo a Jacob, rompiéndole la nariz. Y le gritó que nunca se le volviera a ocurrir utilizar su poder de alfa para meterse en la vida de otras personas, le dio la espalda y se fue con su marido a sacar su coraje.

Rápidamente toda la familia se enteró de la noticia. Ness corrió hacia Jacob lo abrazó y ambos desaparecieron por varias horas.

-Paga- le dijo Nathan a Emmett

-Eso no es justo, Edward lo convenció- se quejó el grandote.

-Eso no importa, nunca dijiste que nadie debía interferir en su decisión- a regañadientes, Emmett sacó 1´000 dólares de su bolsillo y se lo entrego al vampiro –Gracias Edward.

-De nada… eso me recuerda. Alice, págame.- dijo mirando a su hermana con una sonrisa triunfante.

-¿Apostaste contra Alice?- preguntó Emmett

-Sí, ella no puede ver nada que tenga que ver con los lobos, así que era una apuesta justa. Ella no creía que yo pudiera convencer a Jacob- dijo Edward mientras recibía su paga.

Todos se retiraron a hacer sus actividades. Alice y Nathan se sentaron en la sala a ver la televisión.

-Tú nunca apuesta si no vas a ganar- dijo Nathan

-¿Quién dijo que perdí?

-Todos lo vimos.

-Claro perdí dinero, pero eso no era lo que yo quería ganar.

-No te entiendo- dijo el vampiro abrazando a su esposa.

-No necesito ver el futuro de Jacob para saber que solo necesitaba un empujoncito para cambiar su decisión.

-Claro, la frustración sexual y la habilidad de Edward para entrar en la mente de los demás podía convencerlo de lo que fuera. Y tú quieres que Ly y Jasper estén juntos, ¿cierto?

-Exacto, así debe de ser. Además, con lo que le ganaste a Emmett quedamos sin perdidas- dijo ella muy orgullosa de sí misma.

-Amo tu mente diabólica.

-Lo sé, lo sé.

Aunque Jasper ya sabía de la decisión de Jacob, él seguía sin acercarse a Lylian, la saludaba cordialmente, permanecía en la misma habitación que ella lo suficiente para no parecer descortés y después se retiraba. Muchas veces quiso hablar con ella, escuchar su voz, que ella le sonriera como había visto sonreírle al resto de la familia, pero temía que esa necesidad de ella siguiera creciendo.

Lylian sentía que algo pasaba, cuando estaban en la misma habitación no podía dejar de lanzar mirada a Jasper, lo miraba tenso como si quisiera hacer o decir algo, varias veces lo descubría mirándola y abrir la boca pero después la cerraba y se marchaba. Ella quería hablar con él, preguntarle que le pasaba pero algo en su interior le decía que Jasper solo necesitaba tiempo y ella se lo daría, no sabía porque, pero si Jasper necesitaba tiempo o que ella se alejara, ella lo haría sin importar que se muriera de la curiosidad y de algo más que ni ella misma entendía.

Lylian, sus hermanos y Emmett jugaban en el patio trasero mientras el resto de la familia hacia sus actividades. Esme y Bella cuidaban las hermosas flores de Esme, Rosalie y Alice habían ido de compras, Nathan y Renesmee jugaban ajedrez, Edward tocaba el piano, Jacob y Seth miraban la televisión, Leah y Nahuel estaban cazando y, Jasper y Carlisle leían en una mesa del patio.

Jasper no podía concentrarse en la lectura, sus ojos constantemente se desviaban hacia Lylian. Le maravillaba ver su cabello negro agitarse con el movimiento, las manos le picaba por tocarlo, la boca de ella lo tenía hipnotizado y cuando sonreía, Jasper tenía que forzarse por no soltar un suspiro, pero lo que lo tenía babeando, eran esos ojos verdes que brillaban de lo feliz que estaba jugando. Ella era tan alegre, pacifica, buena que esos sentimientos lo atraían como un imán. Se sentía tonto, sobre todo porque varias veces se descubrió a si mismo sonriendo como idiota.

-Es hermosa, ¿cierto?- la voz de Carlisle lo sacó de sus pensamientos, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que había dejado de fingir que leía y que su vista no se despegaba de su sobrina.

-No sé de quién hablas- dijo volviendo a la lectura, pudo sentir la incredibilidad de su padre.

-Sabes de quien hablo- dijo el doctor bajando su libro y mirando al rubio fijamente -¿A qué le tienes miedo?

Jasper pensó en cómo salir de esa, pero necesitaba hablar y sabía que no existía mejor confidente que su padre, bueno, tal vez Edward también sería una buena opción pero no estaba seguro sobre la reacción que tendría su hermano al saber sobre la obsesión, como él prefiere nombrar a ese sentimiento que está creciendo en él, que tiene sobre Lylian. Así que suspiró y miró a su padre.

-Me siento un pervertido- soltó

Carlisle sonrió entre sorprendido y comprensivo

-Si lo dices por la edad, en ese caso casi todos los hombres de esta familia lo somos- dijo calmado

-No solo lo digo por la edad, aunque le llevo más de 150 años, en nuestra condición eso no importa, pero en mi sobrina, la nieta de mi hermano y es humana, no debo de sentir ni pensar en ella como lo empiezo a hacer- dijo frustrado y molesto consigo mismo

-En ningún momento hablaste sobre lo atrayente de su sangre- señaló el patriarca de la familia.

-Con lo que siento y pienso sobre ella, su sangre ya no me afecta como cuando la olí por primera vez, sé que su sangre sería lo más delicioso que llegara a probar, si alguna vez lo hiciera pero eso es imposible, desde lo sucedido en el cumpleaños 18 de Bella mi auto control es casi tan bueno como el de Edward. Así que su sangre no me atrae tanto como su belleza y su personalidad- confesó.

-No veo que te detiene a acercarte.

-Papá, ¿no me estas escuchando?

-Escucho a un hombre de 20 años que está interesado en una joven de 17 años hermosa, buena e inteligente. Que no tiene nada genético que compartir con ella ¿Quién te detiene?

-Yo- Jasper suspiró y bajó la cabeza.

-Exacto, nadie más que tú te detiene. Bueno, tal vez Jacob lo intente- reflexionó el doctor –pero eso es normal, Edward pensó en hacerlo con él varias veces, pero esos son celos de padre. Además, ustedes están destinados.

-La imprimación no significa nada, sobre todo porque ella no es un metamorfo- dijo sin dejar de mirar sus manos.

-Pero tiene los genes de uno y no lo digo solo por eso.

-Lo dices por las visiones- dijo Jasper mirando a su padre. Carlisle asintió

-Tal vez la visión de Alice puede cambiar, pero la de Jade no y tú lo sabes.

Jasper volvió a suspirar y miró hacía sus sobrinos. Como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo Lylian volteó y ambos se miraron a los ojos, como si Ly supiera que él necesitaba una señal, ella le sonrió, una sonrisa de comprensión y de ánimo, era como si ella le gritara, ¡vamos, tú puedes hacerlo! Y a la vez le dijera ¡ven, te estoy esperando!

Y Jasper, tomó su decisión.

* * *

**Se que me quieren matar por la tardanza y esta vez no tengo escusa simplemente esta historia me esta costando horrores, sé que quiero de la historia en general pero cada capitulo me esta haciendo sufrir, bien puedo actualizar rapido pero les daria capitulos que no me gustan y sin nada importante y yo odio las historias así. por lo que les pido pasiencia, por que aunque no actualice rapido prometo dar capitulo interesantes, que me gusten, que hagan que la historia avance...**

**Por lo pronto diganme que les pareció este...**

**antes de irme agradesco todos los rr, cada que leia uno nuevo escribia un poco mas o por lo menos pensaba en que mas podria poner en la historia... que ustedes se interesen es motivacion para mi y mi musa**

**Inspirenme con mas rr**

**besos**

**Yeyet Cullen**


	12. Nervios y sorpresa

**CAPITULO 11**

"**Nervios y sorpresa"**

La decisión ya estaba tomada. La persona que dijo que esa era la parte difícil, sencillamente, no conocía a Jasper Whitlock. Habían pasado dos semanas desde que Jasper decidió intentar algo con Lylian. Cualquiera que viera al alto, rubio y endemoniadamente sexy vampiro, diría que no tendría ningún problema en conquistar a la ojiverde, pues no, Jasper no había hecho nada, absolutamente nada más que mirarla y escapar de ella.

Edward y Alice se divertían con los problemas que tenía Jasper, ya que siendo los únicos a los que no se les podía ocultar nada sabían perfectamente lo que le pasaba a Jasper. Alice tenía visiones contradictorias cada que su hermano y su sobrina estaban en la misma habitación. En la primera visión Jasper se acercaba a Lylian y comenzaban una amena conversación dejando a ambos con una sonrisa estúpida todo el resto del día, pero inmediatamente después, Alice veía a Jasper disculpándose con una tonta escusa y salía de allí, dejando a Lylian confundida y con una mirada triste y Jasper maldiciéndose el resto del día, y esa última visión era la que siempre se cumplía.

Por su parte, Edward podía leer en la mente de su hermano, y en ella había… nada, Jasper se quedaba en blanco cuando sus ojos se topaban con los de Ly. Y la chica esperaba pacientemente a que él le hablara, ella sabía que no debía ser ella la que iniciara un acercamiento, no estaba segura de cómo lo sabía pero así era, ella esperaría a que él le hablara porque estaba segura de que él quería hacerlo tanto o más que ella. Esos pensamientos le dejaban en claro a Edward que su nieta estaba imprimada, ella sabía que Jasper necesitaba que ella fuera paciente y ella lo sería el tiempo que fuera necesario.

Edward y Carlisle habían tenido varias conversaciones sobre la imprimación de Lylian, ninguno de los dos entendía como había pasado, si ella todavía no había cambiado, y por las visiones de Jade y Alice, no había motivo para suponer que Ly sería un licántropo, por lo que la imprimación no tenía sentido, pero Edward podía asegurar que así era. Carlisle tenía la teoría que al ser hija de Jacob y sabiendo que el hombre se impone ante la mujer al momento de la gestación, se podría comprender que Ly tuviera en sus genes la licantropía de su padre aunque no se demostrara físicamente como en el caso de Logan.

Por otra parte se contradecía esa teoría con el cambio que había tenido Ly en las visiones. Ella sería un vampiro completo, no como Lucian y Ness, el problema era que Ly no sería transformada como los demás ya que a ella y a sus hermanos la ponzoña de vampiro no les afectaba, es más, teóricamente, ellos serian como el antídoto para la ponzoña, según los pensamientos de Carlisle.

Nadie más que Carlisle, Edward y Alice sabían sobre lo que Lylian sería en un futuro, al parecer no muy lejano, pero como no querían preocupar a nadie antes de tiempo decidieron mantenerlo en secreto.

Jasper daba vueltas por la biblioteca, exasperado de sí mismo. No podía creer lo nervioso que se ponía cada que pasaba por su mente hablar con Lylian, es más, sus pensamientos desaparecían cuando la veía. No podía decir nada, si fuera posible, sus manos sudarían al igual que su frente cada que estaba cerca de ella. Y no entendía que pasaba, no era la primera chica, ¡por todos los cielos! había estado casado con Alice y antes de eso compartido algunas décadas con María y cuando era humano a pesar de estar en guerra las mujeres no faltaban en el cuartel, aunque esa clase de mujeres no era muy difícil de hablarles, es más, muchas de las veces ni siquiera hablaba con ellas.

_¡Por todo los cielos Jasper! _Se recriminaba a si mismo _eres un vampiro de más de 150 años y no puedes hablarle a una chiquilla de 17… ¿en qué clase de cobarde te has convertido?_

-Nunca has tenido que conquistar a ninguna mujer- dijo Edward entrando a la biblioteca.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó Jasper a la defensiva.

Edward ignoró su tono y se dispuso a buscar un libro mientras hablaba.

-Por lo que he visto en tu mente, cuando eras humano tu padre te llevó a que te "estrenaran"- dijo Edward y al mismo tiempo agradeció mentalmente a su padre que no hubiera hecho lo mismo con él.

-Sí, en ese tiempo se acostumbraba hacer eso cuando entrabamos a la adolescencia- dijo Jasper encogiéndose de hombros- se suponía que el hombre era el que debía tener experiencia y enseñarle a su esposa. Pero no sé a qué viene eso.

-A que tu solo fuiste y la mujer se encargó de todo ¿cierto?- dijo Edward tomando un libro y sentándose en uno de los sillones, estaba algo tenso, no le gustaban ese tipo de conversaciones pero ya tenía mucho escuchando la mente de su hermano y estaba intentando ayudarlo, por lo que estaba evitando ver a su hermano ya que si lo hacía se empezaría a sentir incomodo y por obvias razones Jasper se daría cuenta y evitaría la plática.

Aunque Edward lo intentara, Jasper podía sentir los esfuerzos del vampiro por no demostrarle la incomodidad que a momentos percibía el rubio, pero necesitaba ayuda y claro que no se la pediría a Emmett, eso sería ganarse una eternidad de burlas, con Carlisle le daba algo de pena, él era su padre y seria un momento muy incomodo y no se llevaba tanto con Nathan y Nahuel como para platicar de su vida personal, además, con Edward no era necesario platicar algunas de sus experiencias ya que gracias a su don solo necesitaba recordar y con eso bastaba. Así que decidió ignorar las leves ondas de incomodidad de Edward y proseguir con la plática.

-Después vino la guerra y solo había a tu alrededor ese tipo de mujeres- continuó Edward –y no era necesario hablarles mucho para que ella supieran lo que querías.

Jasper asintió y se sentó en el sillón enfrente de su hermano y lo observó con interés.

-Después llegó María…

-Creo que ya veo a donde quieres llegar- interrumpió Jasper. Edward lo miró y sonrió.

-Nunca has tenido que esforzarte por conquistar a una mujer- dijo Edward, aunque se contuvo de agregar que a su parecer en esa ocasión tampoco tenía que esforzarse mucho.

-María prácticamente fue mi jefa, por así decirlo- Edward asintió –y cuando conocí a Alice, pues fue ella la que se acercó y yo solo me dejé llevar.

-Exacto, por eso ahora experimentas el nerviosismo que yo tuve cuando conocí a Bella.

Jasper bufó.

-Creí que me había salvado de esas reacciones estúpidas de adolescente.

-Pues no y ahora estoy disfrutando el poder burlarme como tú y Emmett lo hicieron conmigo- dijo Edward con una enorme sonrisa –solo estoy esperando a que le suceda a Logan, Lucian y Seth.

Jasper lo miró mal pero luego se encogió de hombros. Edward tenía razón, él y Emmett se divertían horrores viendo al tranquilo y perfecto Edward Cullen muriéndose de nervios por la aceptación de una humana.

-Entonces, ¿Qué debo hacer?- preguntó el rubio.

-Háblale- dijo Edward encogiéndose de hombros –eras carismático de humano, ahora lo eres más solo ten la confianza de que ella también se siente atraída por ti, podría apostar que hasta más que tu, está imprimada, ¿recuerdas?

Jasper no dijo nada y Edward lo dejó solo para que meditara y por fin se disidiera a actuar.

Logan, Lucian y Lylian hacían sus deberes en la habitación de la chica. Aunque los dos primeros iban a la universidad les gustaba costaba estar juntos para ayudarse, sobre todo a Logan que se distraía con facilidad, además, así practicaban con la nueva habilidad que los tres compartían y que solo Edward sabía de ella, nada se le puede ocultar al lector de mentes, si no eres Bella.

_-A veces me gustaría tener una familia normal- _dijo Lylian mentalmente a sus hermanos.

_-¿Por qué dices eso?- _preguntó Lucian sin apartar la mirada de su libro.

_-Así me ahorraría el tener que mentir en mi trabajo- _dijo recargando su espalda en el respaldo en señal de fastidio.

_-Pues ¿qué estás haciendo?- _Preguntó Logan agradecido por tener que dejar de fingir que hacia sus deberes.

_-Mi árbol genealógico._

-¡Oooh!- dijeron los dos con comprensión.

A ellos también le había tocado hacer ese trabajo cuando estaban en Los Ángeles y sabían lo complicado que llegaba a ser fabricar una historia, creíble y que no pusiera en evidencia a su familia.

-¿Me ayudan?- pidió Ly haciendo un puchero digno de Alice.

-¿Que no se supone que tienes que hacerlo con nana?- dijo Lucian en un intento de zafarse del asunto -se supone que es tu hermana gemela ¿no?

-Sí, la fui a buscar pero estaba con el abuelo y… pues… ya saben cómo son cuando empiezan con sus "cariñitos- dijo haciendo comillas con sus manos-, con eso de que no se cansan- añadió agregándole al puchero unos ojos llorosos.

Los hermanos se miraron, suspiraron con resignación y asintieron.

Por fortuna el maestro solo le pidió a Ly hasta los bisabuelos sin mencionar tíos y primos. Así que después de meditar y tomar en cuenta la historia que el resto de la familia había creado el árbol quedó así.

Lylian Swan tenía tres hermanos Esme, Nathan y su gemela Isabella. Sus padres eran Charlie y Renne Swan, sus abuelos paternos Charles y Linda Swan, sus abuelos maternos Phile y Mary Dwane e inventaron otros nombres para sus bisabuelos.

Después de haber terminado los deberes los Black se dispusieron a hacer sus actividades, Lucian fue a la biblioteca, Logan se reunió con Emmett y Nathan en la sala de juegos y Ly se sentó en la sala a leer un libro sobre la guerra civil.

Jasper llevaba media hora tras la puerta del comedor, lugar más cercano a la sala. Antes de que Lylian llegara, él había estado sentado justo en el lugar donde ella estaba en esos momentos, pero cuando la escuchó bajar, sus nervios lo traicionaron y en un parpadeo ya había salido disparado del lugar para que Lylian no lo viera.

-¿Te piensas quedar aquí como estatua?- le susurró Alice al oído, sorprendiéndolo como muy pocas veces se puede sorprender a un vampiro.

Alice se rio bajito y lo miró con ternura.

-Vamos Jazz, sé que tu puedes hacerlo, solo salúdala, pregúntale como esta, cómo le ha ido en la escuela, no sé, hay tantas cosas que ustedes pueden platicar.

-Yo… yo… no sé- dijo Jasper bajando la cabeza.

-¿Te gusta?- preguntó Alice comenzando a desesperarse, cosa que Jasper sintió.

-Sí, más de lo que debería- confesó.

-Entonces… ve a hablarle- dijo y lo empujó fuera del comedor.

Jasper se quedó paralizado al encontrarse en la sala, por fortuna sus movimientos fueron tan silenciosos que Ly no se dio cuenta, o eso creyó él. Jasper soltó el aire que no sabía que había retenido y se giró para salir de allí, pero Alice lo estaba esperando con las manos en la cadera y lo fulminaba con la mirada, diciéndole con ella que ni lo intentara.

El rubio suspiró, se armó de valor y haciendo un poco de ruido al caminar, para no asustarla, se sentó en el sillón que estaba frente a Lylian. Ella no levantó la mirada de su libro, pero desde hace unos minutos ya no entendía lo que leía, es más, ya había leído cinco veces la misma frase, justo cuando Jasper hizo su aparición repentina desde el comedor.

Nadie habló ni cambió de posición por unos minutos. Ambos estaban tan preocupados en que decir que Jasper no se dio cuenta que Lylian no había cambiado de hoja si de apartar sus ojos de la misma palabra; y Ly no se percató del tamborileo nervioso que Jasper hacía con sus dedos en una de sus rodillas, cosa que los vampiros no hacían.

-Hola- dijo Jasper al fin.

-Hola- susurró Ly levantando su vista del libro un poco y le dedicó una sonrisa nerviosa.

Jasper miró su cabeza a la izquierda, luego a la derecha y arriba en esa posición dijo:

-Humm… ¿qué lees?

Ly sonrió de oreja a oreja y para sorpresa de Jasper se levantó de su lugar y se sentó a lado de él.

-Es un libro sobre la guerra civil, tu estuviste en ella ¿cierto?- dijo muy animada. Jasper sonrió y asintió –Oh, estoy segura que la entenderé mejor si tú me hablas de ella, tengo un examen mañana y no he entendido ni la mitad, ¿me ayudad?

_¡Oh por Dios! Eres una descerebrada, Lylian_ –se regañó a sí misma- _de seguro piensa que eres una niña tonta._

Estaba a punto de retractarse de su petición cuando Jasper habló.

-Me encantaría ayudarle bella señorita- dijo de un modo encantador y sonrió de esa manera que a Ly le parecía la más sexy del mundo.

Pasaron mucho tiempo platicando, Jasper le platicaba con entusiasmo el modo en el que vivió la guerra, Lylian lo escuchaba con atención, le sorprendía lo interesante que podía llegar a ser la historia. Estaban metidos en su propia burbuja, la familia hacía sus actividades a su alrededor y ellos ni se percataban de ello.

Jacob se puso tenso cuando los vio platicando muy cerca uno del otro para el gusto del lobo, Nessie logró alejarlo de la pareja antes de que reventara la burbuja de esos dos. Alice tenía una enorme sonrisa en el rostro y Edward le fruncía el ceño a su hermana porque esta no le permitía ver las visiones que esta tenía de Jasper y Lylian.

-Entonces fuiste parte de la guardia de Marco Vulturi- dijo Ly muy impresionada. Ya tenían rato hablando sobre sus vidas.

Jasper se sentía feliz por la mirada de admiración que ella tenía.

-Más bien fui el entrenador de la guardia.

-Wow, eso es genial, ¡por Dios Jasper! pertenecías a un aquelarre tan importante, no entiendo porque regresaste, podrías tener el respeto de todos los vampiros del mundo

-A mi no me importan esas cosa- dijo mirándola con intensidad.

-¿Qué te importa?- preguntó Ly mirándolo a los ojos, hundiéndose en ellos.

Jasper levantó una de sus manos y acomodó un mechón de cabello de ella detrás de su oreja, Lylian se mordió el labio inferior, Jasper se acercaba lentamente mirando los ojos y los labios de Lylian alternadamente. Estaban muy cerca sus respiraciones se mezclaban de manera deliciosa, Ly humedeció sus labios y cerró los ojos esperando el contactó.

-¡Jasper!- ambos se alejaron al escuchar a Emmett tan cerca –tienes que venir a hacer equipo conmigo, Logan y Nathan se pusieron en mi contra, tenemos que vengarnos- decía mientras tomaba un brazo de Jasper y lo jalaba fuera de la sala.

Todo fue tan rápido que ni Lylian ni Jasper pudieron hacer nada simplemente se vieron a los ojos con una mezcla de decepción, frustración y algo de enojo, este ultimo dirigido únicamente a Emmett.

-Paga- dijo Lucian a Seth entrando a la sala después de que Lylian se retiró a su habitación.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso? Estaban tan cerca- lloriqueó Seth dándole el dinero a Lucian.

-Parece que no vives en esta casa, recuerda que los vampiros son algo entrometidos y mis tíos les encanta fastidiarse unos a otros- explicó Lucian encendiendo la televisión.

-Lo recordaré para la próxima- dijo Seth cruzándose de brazos y sentándose a lado del castaño.

Los días transcurrieron con normalidad, la relación de Jasper y Lylian era cada vez más cercana, todos los días se dedicaban algunas horas para charlar pero cuando las cosas se estaban volviendo más cercanas siempre eran interrumpidos. Algunas veces era sin intención como Carlisle que cuando dejo de escuchar las voces de su hijo y su bisnieta creyó que ya se habían desocupado y le pidió a Ly que le ayudara con unos papeles-, o como Esme que llamó a Ly para que comiera, o Bella la llamaba para hacer alguna tarea que debían entregar juntas; Renesmme los interrumpía cuando Jacob se acercaba, Logan y Lucian solo para hacer enojar a su hermana y los demás, sobre todo Emmett lo hacía para fastidiar a Jasper logrando terminar en una pelea.

Bella, Edward y Alice, esperaban a Lylian en el estacionamiento del instituto, cuando de pronto Alice miró al vacio y segundos después ella y Edward comenzaron a reírse, Bella frunció el ceño.

-Es tan irritante que hagan eso ¿me podrían decir que pasa?- pregunto con las manos en la cadera.

Edward abrió la boca pero Alice fue más rápida.

-Ya lo veras.

Bella no pudo quejarse por la llegada de Lylian. Ella iba acompañada de una chica de la misma estatura de Ly, el color de su cabellos era rojo con rizos sostenido en una coleta alta, sus ojos eran color gris, labios pequeños pero carnosos, sonreía con nerviosismo mostrando unos encantadores hoyuelos. Bella pensó que tenía un enorme parecido a alguien pero no podía identificar a quien.

-Ella es Clary- dijo Ly

-Clary, ellos son mi hermana Bella, su novio Edward- Clary se puso roja cuando vio a Edward –y ella es nuestra amiga Alice, aunque para nosotros es como una hermana.

-Mucho gusto- dijo la chica tímidamente.

_Se parecen mucho físicamente, pero en la personalidad son muy diferentes _pensó Alice, Edward asintió.

-Clary nos va acompañar a casa, ¿está bien?- dijo Ly con ojitos de cachorro.

Bella se extrañó, ninguno de sus nietos había mostrado interés en llevar humanos a su casa, pero cuando vio a Edward y Alice asentir con una sonrisa ella no tuvo más remedio que hacer lo mismo.

El camino a casa estuvo lleno de preguntas todas hechas por Alice dirigidas a Clary. La muchacha le dijo que su nombre era Clarissa Jhonson, que pronto cumpliría 18 años y que su familia provenía de estados unidos pero que sus papás se conocieron en Londres y decidieron vivir alli.

-Y dime Clary, ¿tienes novio?- preguntó Bella. Clary se puso colorada.

-Sí, se llama Kyle Fining- dijo con ojos soñadores. Lylian bufó y Edward frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Bella solo para que los vampiros la escucharan.

-Según Lylian, no la trata muy bien- dijo Edward algo molesto –Es grosero, muy celoso y agresivo.

-¿La ha golpeado?- preguntó Bella alarmada.

-No, pero si le ha gritado e insultado, pero ella se lo perdona e incluso lo olvida, por su mente solo vi un destello pero Ly lo recuerda muy bien ella y sus amigos han presenciado esa actitud varias veces.

-Pobre chica.

La conversación terminó cuando Edward estacionó el Volvo (sip, Edward después de tantos años sigue comprando Volvos) frente a una enorme mansión.

-¡Wow!- dijo Clary al bajarse de auto

-Linda, ¿no?- dijo Ly jalando a su amiga que se quedó paralizada admirando la mansión –Pero no es nada, uno creería que con tanto espacio se podría llegar a tener una enorme privacidad, pero somos tantos en esta familia que eso es imposible. _Sin contar con que todos son unos entrometidos, vampiros, licántropos y semi-vampiros _agregó para si misma y para Edward quien se rio por lo bajo.

Entraron a la casa y la mayoría de la familia estaba esperándolos, emocionados por la visita, aunque Emmett estaba refunfuñando porque Rosalie lo había amenazado con no tener nada de nada por dos semanas si no dejaba sus videojuegos y salía a saludar a la amiga de Lylian. Rosalie ya había cambiado mucho con respecto a que la familia se involucrara con humanos ya que gracias a una humana su familia creció considerablemente y ella pudo cuidar varios bebés.

Clary se sorprendió al ver a tantas personas tan impresionantemente hermosas.

-¿Todos son familia?- preguntó Clary sin pensarlo y se puso roja.

-No precisamente pero nos queremos como tal- Clary vio a un hombre rubio de unos veinticinco años dirigirse a ella junto a una mujer de cabello caramelo con una sonrisa maternal. – Bienvenida a nuestra casa, soy Carlisle y ella es mi esposa Esme, hermana de Lylian

-Clary Jhonson, encantada- dijo algo cohibida por la belleza de sus anfitriones.

-Te los presento, ese grandote que está ahí con la rubia en sus piernas son Emmett y Rosalie, después el de la enorme sonrisa es Seth, el muchacho serio que está en aquella esquina abrazando a Alice es Nathan, también es mi hermano.

Clary les sonreí conforme los presentaba Ly, no podía dejar de sorprenderse por la belleza de cada uno de ellos, incluso Seth que era el más diferente de ellos por su piel morena y su largo cabello negro, era muy guapo.

-Aquellos que vienes por la escalera son Jacob y Renesmme, los que vienen entrando de la cocina son Nahuel, Leha y Jasper- Ly no pudo evitar suspirar el nombre de rubio haciendo reír por lo bajo al resto de la familia y a Clary. –Faltan dos pero después vienen- dijo la ojiverde apartando, no sin esfuerzo, los ojos de Jasper.

Edward invitó a ambas chicas a sentarse. Comenzaron a platicar, y a explicarle a la chica el parentesco que tenían, logrando que la pobre Clary se confundiera y frunciera el ceño cada vez más. Esme le aconsejó que los viera a todos como hijos de ella y Carlisle. De un modo que nadie entendió llegaron a platicar sobre el trabajo que el maestro de biología les había dejado. Para ese entonces, solo Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Nathan, Bella, Edward y Jasper acompañaban a las chicas, aunque el resto de la familia los podía oír claramente.

-El maestro felicitó a Clary por la enorme información que llevó sobre su familia, incluía fotos y todo, sobre todo de la familia de su mamá- dijo Ly muy emocionada y Alice daba brinquitos en los brazos de Nathan.

-Ly, a tu familia le va a aburrir eso- susurró inútilmente Clary, ya que todos los presentes escucharon.

-En el auto nos dijiste que tu familia viene de estados unidos- dijo Edward para animarla. Ella asintió.

-Sí, mis bisabuelos maternos vivían en Tennessee a principios de 1900. Mi abuelo no llegó a conocer a su papá porque murió incluso antes de que supiera que él venía en camino.

-Qué triste- comentó Esme.

-La verdad, para mí fue una muerte que se podía haber evitado, si mi bisabuelo no hubiera sido tan temerario- dijo Clary.

-¿Cómo murió?- preguntó Bella.

-Pues mi abuelo le dijo a mi mamá que un día fue de casería con uno de sus hermanos y ya no volvió pero encontraron sus cosas desgarradas y llenas de sangre, por lo que supusieron que algún animal lo atacó.

Iban a seguir con la conversación cuando la puerta principal se abrió y un escandaloso Logan entró.

-Como siempre, te gané- gritó burlándose de quien venía tras de él.

-Logan, tenemos visitas- regaño Esme

-Oh, lo siento- dijo y miró a Clary –Hola, soy Logan y el que viene atrás de mi es Lucian- dijo ofreciéndole una mano a Clary quien la tomo encantada por la alegría de ese muchacho.

-Yo me puedo presentar solo, gracias- dijo un malhumorado Lucian- como dijo este troglodita yo soy Lu…- Lucian no pudo terminar de hablar cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de Clary.

En ese momento, todo lo que Lucian alguna vez creyó indispensable en su vida, se desvaneció en esos ojos encontró a la que sería el centro de su universo.

A Clary le pareció el chico más guapo que había visto en su vida, y la atracción fue inmediata, quiso conocerlo, saber todo de él. Pero la imagen de Kyle la sacó de su ensoñación y tomó la mano que Lucian había dejado en el aire.

-Mucho gusto, soy Clary- dijo nerviosa y sin poder apartar sus ojos de esos ojos negros que la hipnotizaban.

-¡Oh!- exclamó Edward muy bajo y sonrió divertido.

Alice estaba fuera de sí dando saltitos, Nathan miraba a su esposa extrañado, a Esme le brillaban los ojos y Carlisle ya estaba haciendo sus hipótesis sobre los genes de licántropo. Bella no entendió por un segundo pero después se tapó la boca y abrió mucho los ojos. Ly miró a todos los de su familia con el ceño fruncido, Logan miraba a su hermanos y pensaba que parecía tonto.

-Bien, Clary y yo vamos a mi habitación, nos avisan cuando esté la comida- dijo Ly empujando a Clary ya que esta parecía paralizada, Lucian la siguió con la mirada. Ambas estaban a la mitad de la escalera cuando Alice recordó lo importante de la visita de Clary.

-Clary- la llamó y esta se detuvo casi al final de la escalera y miró a la duendecillo -¿Cómo se llamaba tu bisabuelo?

-Emmett McCarthy- dijo y terminó de subir las escaleras dejando a todos con los ojos muy abiertos.

* * *

**Por fin terminé el capitulo... como ven este capitulo está lleno de sorpresas**

**-Hay nuevos personajes (si estoy loca y me quiero complicar mas la existencia)**

**-Lucian ha imprimado**

**-Y Emmett tiene una bisnieta ¿como lo tomará el grandote? ¿como lo tomara Rosalie?**

**-Jasper y Lylian ya se han acercado**

**Diganme que les parecio y que les gustaria leer en esta historia... como ya les dije en el capitulo anterio se me complica horrores esta historia que ocupo su ayuda**

**Besos**

**Yeyet Cullen**


	13. Enfrentando

**CAPITULO 12**

**"ENFRENTANDO"**

-¡AUCH!- el grito de Emmett interrumpió el sepulcral silencio en el que la mansión Cullen se había internado después de la declaración de Clary -¿Por qué me pegas Rosalie?

-¿Cómo que por qué? ¡Tienes una bisnieta! Y no me lo dijiste- gritó Rosalie pero para sorpresa de todos en su tono no había enojo e indignación sino una especie de anhelo.

-Hay Rose, no te lo dije porque… ¡¿Qué, una bisnieta?! ¿De qué hablas?- dijo un muy, muy confundido Emmett.

Para ese momento en el salón de juegos ya estaba reunida toda la familia con excepción de las humanas y Lucian que seguía al pie de la escalera sin entender muy bien lo que le pasaba con la amiga de su hermana.

-Por favor Emmett, ¿no escuchaste lo que dijo la chica?- dijo Nathan.

El aludido negó con la cabeza. Todos suspiraron recordando que Emmett, era Emmett. Carlisle le explicó todo lo que había dicho Clary, al terminar todos se volvieron a quedar en silencio, esperando la reacción de Emmett, que tardó más de lo normal.

Mientras Emmett analizaba lo dicho por Carlisle, los demás se perdieron en sus pensamientos sabiendo que cuando Emmett analizaba algo podrían pasar horas antes de que el enorme vampiro dijera o hiciera algo.

Nathan estaba preocupado sobre la presencia de la chica, conocía a la familia y sabía que ninguno permitiría que la pelirroja se alejara y él no confiaba en su autocontrol; Rosalie recordaba a Emmett de humano y encontró muchas similitudes en los rasgos de Clary, ella estaba contenta de la existencia de la chica, aunque no era un bebé, era alguien a quien le gustaría cuidar; Esme ya estaba haciendo planes para tener a otro miembro de la familia en su casa, pretendía pedirle a Lylian que invitara más seguido a la chica para que los conociera; Carlisle se preguntaba si alguno de ellos también tendría parientes vivos y tan cerca de ellos, por un segundo paso por su mente averiguarlo pero al ver la expresión que tenía Esme desechó la idea de inmediato, sabía que si alguno de ellos tenía familiares, su esposa insistiría en hacerlos parte de la familia y no sería nada apropiado, sus pensamientos brincaban de Clary a Lucian constantemente no se decidía a que situación prestar más atención

Bella, Edward y Jacob solo pensaban en la imprimación de Lucian y en lo complicado de la situación. La chica era humana, Lucian no, él al parecer viviría eternamente o por lo menos mucho más que los humanos y si la imprimación lo afectaba igual que a los lobos, el chico no tendría secretos con ella y cuando ella muriera él la seguiría de una forma u otra, _esto no terminará bien_ pensó Jacob suspirando.

Seth y Logan estaba ajenos a lo que sucedía, para ellos no era nada del otro mundo solo había un intrigante mas en la familia ya sea por parte de Emmett o de Lucian no había de otra, Clarissa Jhonson era una Cullen desde ya.

Emmett intentaba recordar con todas sus fuerzas si había tenido una esposa e hijos, pero solo lograba recordar algunas caras, sobre todo la de sus hermanos y su mamá, aunque borrosas todas ellas, los últimos recuerdos humanos que tenía y que eran más claros que otros eran las caras de Rosalie y de Carlisle cuando lo convirtieron, todo lo demás era muy confuso.

Leha y Nahuel consideraron que esa era una situación que no les incumbía y discretamente se retiraron. Alice estaba concentrada en las compras que iba a hacer para Clary. Las humanas estaban concentradas en sus tareas del instituto aunque en ocasiones Ly intentaba escuchar lo que pasaba en la mansión, sabía que la noticia había generado algún tipo de reacción en todos y odiaba su limitado oído que no le permitía saber lo que pasaba. Jasper se mantenía en el umbral de la puerta observando y _sintiendo_ a su familia sobre todo a Lucian, de quien recibía una confusa serie de emociones, las cuales le recordaban a él mismo cuando volvió a ver a Lylian.

Y por último, Renesmme, ella mantenía el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados fuertemente sobre su pecho, no lo podía creer, esa chica pelirroja de ojos grises, engatusando a su bebé, a su respetuoso, tranquilo y estudioso bebé, esa chica no se lo merecía, no le importaba que fuera pariente de Emmett, nadie engatusaba de esa manera a su bebé, porque ella estaba segura que solo era una treta de ella, porque su pequeño Lucian no podía estar imprimado, eso era imposible.

-¡No puede ser!- dijo al fin Emmett tapándose la cara con ambas manos, Rosalie se acercó a él y lo abrazó.

-Tranquilo osito, no pasa nada- dijo tiernamente

-Es que no entiendes Rose- dijo quitando sus manos de la cara y pasaba su vista por los demás. Edward rodó los ojos y cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho se recargó en una de las paredes esperando los siguiente –Soy demasiado joven y sexy para ser bisabuelo, ¿tú crees que esta linda carita es de un bisabuelo?

Todos, excepto Carlisle y Esme, hicieron alguna exclamación de fastidio y con eso supieron que Emmett ya había aceptado a Clary ahora le correspondía a él, Carlisle, Esme y Rosalie ponerse de acuerdo en que hacer con ese tema, después le pedirían su opinión a los demás, por lo que ellos cuatro se fueron al despacho y el resto, que estaba preocupado por Lucian, fueron con el chico a la sala. Es decir, solo Logan, Seth, Alice y Nathan se quedaron en el salón de juegos.

-¿Por qué no subes y ayudas a las chicas con su tarea?- preguntó Edward a un indeciso Lucian, este asintió y se encaminó a la escalera.

-Lucian, vamos a cazar- Renesmme detuvo el andar de su hijo con esa inesperada orden, porque aunque su madre sonriera, todos notaron que eso no había sido una petición. Él chico algo extrañado e intimidado siguió a su madre y ambos desaparecieron rumbo al bosque.

-Eso fue extraño- dijo Jacob y siguió a su esposa e hijo.

-Celos- dijo Jasper subiendo por las escaleras rumbo a su habitación, la cual se había convertido en su lugar favorito de la casa ya que esta frente a la habitación de Lylian.

-¿En serio, Ness está celosa?- preguntó Bella a Edward mientras lo abrazaba por la espalda, este asintió.

-Se reúsa a creer que su bebé tiene pareja- dijo el vampiro girándose para quedar frente a su esposa –tu hija será una suegra difícil.

-Humm, eso lo heredó de ti- dijo ella ganándose que su esposo entrecerrara los ojos –si no me crees, pregúntale a Jacob.

-Ja. ja, muy graciosa- dijo sarcástico y luego la beso en los labios.

Jasper tenía una sonrisa tonta mientras escuchaba la conversación de Clary y Lylian, desde su habitación a unos metros del de la ojiverde

-¿El rubio, es el chico del que tanto hablas?- preguntó Clary en tono normal, pero que Lylian sabía que era demasiado alto en esa casa; en esos momentos deseaba que su amiga tuviera la habilidad que ella compartía con sus hermanos.

-Sí- susurró Ly. Haciendo sonreír mas a Jasper sobre todo porque los latidos del corazón de Lylian se aceleraron.

-Es muy guapo… bueno, todos los son ¿qué le dieron a tu familia para que todos sean tan endemoniadamente atractivos?- dijo Clary frunciendo el ceño. Ly rio entre dientes.

-No lo sé, pero a mí no me tocó nada de esa belleza o alguna de sus habilidades- lo ultimo lo dijo demasiado bajo para que Clary lo pudiera escuchar, pero Jasper pudo reconocer la amargura en sus palabra y eso no le gustaba.

Si Jasper pudiera quejarse de algo de Lylian era de su terquedad al sentirse menos por no ser como ellos, era una estupidez, ella era perfecta, no necesitaba nada y detestaba que no se sintiera hermosa, para él ella era lo más hermoso e importante de su existencia. Sí, lo admitía, no solo le gustaba la chica, estaba loco por ella.

Aunque solo Esme, Carlisle, Rosalie y Emmett, permanecían en el despacho del doctor la mayoría de la familia estaba al tanto de la conversación la cual no duró mucho. Esme y Rosalie deseaban la presencia constante de Clary en la casa, Emmett estaba emocionado, para él Clary significaba una nueva aventura, por lo que estaba más que dispuesto en conocer a su bisnieta y Carlisle estaba un poco preocupado por tener un humano en la casa sobre todo una humana que era la imprimación de su bisnieto, sin embargo, aceptó que la pelirroja pasara más tiempo en la mansión aunque todavía no se le diría la verdad a la chica.

Cuando Lucian logró convencer a su madre de regresar a la casa, Clarissa ya se había ido, el chico no pudo disimular su desilusión y arrastrando los pies se retiró a su habitación seguido por un preocupado Logan.

Al día siguiente Carlisle y Jacob le explicaron a Lucian lo que le pasaba, no era un tema en el que tuvieron que tardarse mucho ya que el joven, con esa curiosidad e inteligencia que le caracterizaba, ya había investigado un poco sobre la imprimación cuando sus padres les contaron su historia, pero aun así el ojinegro tardó un poco en aceptar su estado, cosa que lo hacía diferente a los lobos ya que ellos aceptaba su imprimación de inmediato y con gusto, en cambio Lucian estaba preocupado y temeroso.

Sin embargo, después de meditarlo y convencerse de que no podía hacer nada para dejar de estar imprimado decidió hacer lo que sus instintos le gritaban y eso era "Clarissa Jhonson". Por lo que después de tres días, Lucian ya conocía muchas cosas de la vida de Clary, como: su horario en el instituto, el nombre de sus maestros, sus amigos, el lugar donde vivía, supo que su mamá, la nieta de Emmett, había fallecido hacia algunos años y que la pelirroja vivía con su padre, también conoció un poco de su personalidad gracias a su hermana, quien estaba muy contenta con la noticia de que su mejor amiga podría ser su cuñada, pero no toda la información era tan buena.

En una de sus visitas al instituto, con el pretexto de ir a recoger a Lylian, algo innecesario ya que la chica iba al instituto con Bella, Edward y Alice, el castaño conoció a Kyle Fining, el fortachón, rubio, ojos azules, egocéntrico, agresivo y grosero novio de Clary.

-¿Cómo es posible que esté con ese tipo?- decía Lucian entrando a la mansión seguido de Lylian, sus abuelos y Alice.

-Yo tampoco lo entiendo, es como si la hubiera cegado- dijo Lylian

-Tal vez es así cuando están sus amigos- dijo Bella intentando calmar a sus nietos.

-No nana, yo los he visto cuando están solos… no los estaba espiando solo pasaba por allí- aclaró rápidamente al ver la expresión reprobatoria de Bella –el caso es que la trata igual o peor, de inútil no la baja, creo que nunca la ha llamado por su nombre.

-¡Entonces ¿por qué sigue con él?!- dijo un exasperado Lucian

-Porque después de cada maltrato él se porta como un caballero y amoroso con ella- dijo Edward en tono grave se notaba el enojo, pero no quería exaltar mas a Lucian.

-¿Qué viste Edward?- dijo, para sorpresa de todos un muy serio Emmett, quien entraba a la sala donde los recién llegados se habían acomodado.

-Mientras él se burlaba de ella en frete de sus amigos y la insultaba, ella solo recordaba las otras veces que la había tratado así pero se aferraba al después, cuando él se disculpaba, la abrazaba le decía palabras cariñosas convenciéndose a sí misma que él tenía un mal día o que era culpa de ella- el tono de Edward se volvía cada vez más peligroso hacia el humano.

-Yo he intentado hablar con ella, hacerle ver que él no es bueno para ella, pero solo logro que se enoje conmigo- dijo Lylian con tristeza, Jasper apareció de la nada, se sentó a un lado de ella y pasó su brazo sobre los hombros de la chica, ella le sonrió en agradecimiento.

-No entiendo- dijo Emmett.

-Él la ha convencido de que no hay nadie que pueda quererla, se aprovecha de la poca autoestima de la chica- explicó Edward

Todos se quedaron en silencio hasta que Rosalie, quien se había mantenido callada a lado de su esposo, hablo:

-Entonces, Clary necesita darse cuenta por ella misma que ese chico no la quiere.

Edward sonrió ante el pensamiento de la rubia.

-Exacto, pero para eso, necesita darse cuenta cómo se comporta alguien que en verdad la quiera- terminó Alice la idea de Rosa. Como si estuvieran sincronizados los vampiros y Lylian dibujaron una sonrisa en su rostro y miraron a un ceñudo Lucian.

-¿Qué?- dijo el chico cambiando su expresión por una de extrañeza, había estado escuchando a medias la conversación por lo que no sabía porque su familia lo miraba de esa forma.

-Querido sobrino- dijo Alice tomando la muñeca del chico y lo arrastró hacia uno de los sillones –creo que tú puedes ser un excelente ejemplo para demostrarle a Clary lo que es un verdadero chico enamorado.

Lucian todavía no estaba muy convencido de estar enamorado de Clary pero si de que de alguna manera la quería mucho más que el idiota de Fining así que haría lo que fuera para que la pelirroja se librara de ese patán. Él y Alice se enfrascaron en un plan para acercarse a la chica de manera sutil y sin que el rubio idiota se diera cuenta para evitar problemas a la chica.

-¿Vamos a correr?- preguntó Lylian a Jasper cuando su hermano y su tía salieron de su vista. Jasper sonrió, se levantó del sillón.

-Vamos- dijo ofreciéndole una mano a la chuca, ella encantada la tomó. En un parpadeo Ly estaba en la espalda de Jasper quien corría a una velocidad alarmante.

Estuvieron corriendo por unos minutos hasta que la pelinegra comenzó a marearse.

-Jasper… ya… me mareo- dijo cerrando sus ojos con todas sus fuerzas, Jasper bajó la velocidad y poco a poco se detuvo. Movió el cuerpo de la chica hasta tenerla frente a él y esperó.

Ly tomó profundas bocanadas de aire para relajarse y el aroma del rubio era lo mejor para lograrlo. Poco a poco bajó sus piernas de la cintura de Jasper y abrió los ojos encontrándose con unos brillantes ojos dorados que la miraban con adoración y un toque de preocupación, se perdió en ellos por unos segundos hasta que el dueño de esos ojos habló.

-¿Estas mejor?- susurró sin dejar de mirar esos orbes verdes que lo tenían loco.

Lylian solo pudo asentir perdida en el fresco aliento del vampiro.

Los ojos de Jasper estudiaron el bello rosto que tenía tan cerca deteniéndose en esos labios rojos y carnosos que moría por probar.

Ly no estaba mejor que él, su mente y su corazón deseaba que el vampiro se acercara un poco más, inconscientemente paso su lengua por su labio inferior.

Ese acto fue la perdición para Jasper, una de sus manos subió a la mejilla de la chica y la otra afianzó su cintura, no podía mas, se volvería loco si no la probaba, lentamente se inclinó

Ly cerró los ojos, disfrutando del toque de su serafín. Poco a poco ambos se acercaron, su nariz se rosaba y por fin sus labios se unieron.

* * *

**Hola??? hay alguien allí?**

**Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento.... no me abandonen!!!**

**ok ya, mucho drama... no voy a poner pretextos, no actualizaba unicamente por pereza, lo lamento pero soy humana y me entró una pereza horrible que ya superé.. eso espero**

**bueno que les pareció???**

**Gracias por sus reviews cada que leia alguno escribia un poco mas del capitulo... sigan comentando que es el alimento de un autor de fanfics**

**besos**

**yeyet Cullen**


	14. Inicio

**CAPITULO 13**

"**Inicio"**

El mundo podría arder en llamas a su alrededor y ellos no se enterarían, es más, no les importaba. En cuanto sus labios se tocaron, el mundo desapareció y solo existían ellos. Jasper abrazaba a Lylian como si quisiera fundirse en ella, Lylian tenía ambas manos en el cuello de Jasper, enredando sus dedos en los rubios y sedosos cabellos, el aliento de ambos se mezclaba, mareándolos, llevándolos a un mundo más placentero y excitante.

Jasper bebía de los labios de Lylian como si hubiera estado perdido en el desierto sin una gota de agua, en su caso de sangre. Era un beso dulce, tierno y cuidadoso, a pesar de estar perdido en el mar de sensaciones que los labios de la ojiverde le provocaba, en el fondo de su mente siempre estaba la precaución, el cuidado hacia ella, el controlar su fuerza paro no lastimarla.

El aroma de ella lo inundaba y su garganta ardía, pero eso no era nada, solo pensar en separarse de esos labios le producía un ardor más insoportable que el de la sed. Ahora entendía a Edward, el porqué luchó tanto por no sucumbir a su sed, el porqué prefería limitarse al estar con una humana que apartarse de ella y buscar una vampiresa con la que no tuviera que tener cuidado. Ahora él no concebía su existencia sin esa humana de ojos verdes que lo derretía por dentro.

Lylian ya no sabía ni su nombre. Lo único importante era él y esos fríos y suaves labios que la estaban volviendo loca. Estaba feliz, podría ponerse a brincar y reír pero eso significaría separarse de esos enloquecedores labios y eso era algo que no haría por voluntad propia, sin embargo, su humanidad se lo pedía a gritos, sus pulmones empezaron a arder por falta de aire, intentó respirar por la nariz pero estaba tan pegada a Jasper que el aire no era suficiente. Jasper lo notó, y con toda su fuerza de voluntad deshizo el beso, pero no se apartó.

Permanecieron unos segundos en silencio con la frente junta, los ojos cerrados y una tonta sonrisa en los labios. De pronto, Jasper calló en la cuenta de lo que estaba asiendo e intentó apartarse pero Ly se aferró a él con todas sus fuerzas, eso no hubiera surtido ningún efecto si Jasper no hubiera percibido la angustia que Ly sintió en ese momento, así que no se apartó pero dejó de abrazarla.

-No puedo, eres mi so…- empezó a decir el vampiro.

-No soy tu sobrina- interrumpió ella mirándolo a los ojos –no compartimos ni un solo gen, ni siquiera crecí contigo, como con los tíos Emmett y Nathan. No estuviste en mi vida hasta ahora.

-Lo siento- dijo Jasper apartando la mirada

-No te estoy reprochando, al contrario. De cierta forma agradezco que no estuvieras ya que ahora estaría sufriendo por haberme enamorado de mi tío.- confesó logrando que Jasper la mirara a los ojos. Se miraron unos segundos hasta que Jasper habló.

-Soy un vampiro y…

-No me digas- interrumpió sarcástica –si ese es tu pretexto, mejor olvídalo. Por Dios Jasper, la mayoría de los miembros de mi familia son vampiros.

-Lo sé, lo que quiero decir es que soy un vampiro y tu sangre me canta- dijo mirándola con suplica.

Ly frunció el ceño y pasó su mirada entre ambos evaluando su posición. Ella seguía colgada de su cuello y Jasper sin darse cuenta había vuelto a poner sus manos en la cintura de la chica

-Ahmm… creo que eso no te afecta mucho- dijo apretando un poco mas su abrazo –además, todos sabemos que eso no es ningún impedimento sino, yo no existiría.

-Soy más de un siglo mayor que tú- intentó de nuevo, esta vez logró enfadarla.

-¡Con un demonio!- dijo Ly apartándose del vampiro -¿Mayor que yo? ¿Ese es tu pretexto? ¿Cuántos siglos es Carlisle mayor que Esme? Mi padre es casi veinte años mayor que mamá. ¿Y los abuelos? ¿Leah y Nahuel? ¡En esta familia eso no importa, Jasper! Incluso tu y Al…- y se quedó callada. Jasper la miró expectante sintiendo el repentino dolor proveniente de ella –es eso ¿verdad? Sigues enamorado de ella- afirmó en un susurro.

-¡No!- Jasper se apresuró a sacarla de su error

-¿Entonces?- casi gritó -¿Por qué pones tantas trabas? ¿Por qué no quieres aceptar lo nuestro?- lo miró a los ojos y soltó lo que había estado pensando desde que la discusión empezó –Es por qué soy humana- lo dijo como si se asqueara de sí misma.

Jasper la miró con los ojos muy abiertos, sorprendido de las conclusiones a las que había llegado. En un impulso la abrazo.

-Claro que no. No me importa eso- dijo contra el cabello negro de la chica. Ella empezó a sollozar y Jasper se maldijo mentalmente. –No es nada de eso- con una mano alzó la barbilla de la chica y la miró a los ojos –yo amé a Alice, hubiera sido capaz de matar a medio mundo para que ella fuera feliz- Ly intentó apartarse pero él se lo impidió –pero por ti, soy capaz de matarme a mí mismo.

Lylian rio entre lágrimas.

-Eres tan dramático como el abuelo- bromeó y después se puso seria–no pongos más pretextos… por favor.

Jasper la miró a los ojos y lo entendió, todos esos prejuicios y esos temores que tenía eran tontos y solo lograban que ambos sufrieran. Entonces, sonrió como nunca lo había hecho, mostrando sus dientes logrando deslumbrar a la joven, a la cual su corazón se aceleró por la hermosa imagen que tenía enfrente.

-No lo haré- dijo el rubio y se inclinó para unir sus labios de nuevo. Sellando de ese modo una promesa silenciosa de permanecer juntos siempre.

*****

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?- dijo Logan removiéndose en el asiento del pasajero.

No hubo respuesta.

-Esto es aburrido, llevamos casi una hora solo observando el instituto, ¿Qué estamos esperando?- se quejó como niño pequeño.

Siguió sin obtener respuesta.

-Ni siquiera tienes buena música- dijo revisando la música del estéreo del coche -¿Por qué mejor no vamos a comer?

Solo silencio.

-¿Hermano?

Nada

-¿Lucian?

Silencio total

-¿Luci?- intentó su último recurso

-No me digas así- gruñó Lucian desde el asiento del conductor. Logan sonrió ante su triunfo.

-Es que no me estabas haciendo caso, esto es aburrido sigo sin entender que hacemos aquí- volvió a quejarse.

-En primer lugar, no te estaba haciendo caso con la esperanza de que te fueras, en segundo nadie te invitó a venir, tu solo te subiste al coche y ya no te quisiste bajar, es tu culpa estar aburrido- dijo el castaño sin apartar la vista del instituto.

Logan llevó sus manos al pecho en una exclamación de sentirse herido. Al ver que no lograba nada bajó las manos y se dispuso a revisar todo lo que Lucian tenía en el coche.

-No tenía nada más que hacer, Papá se llevó a Seth a solo ellos saben dónde, Alice arrastró a Nathan de compras, aunque creo que él era el que llevaba a la tía, no estoy seguro, escuché algo sobre una motocicleta y dudo mucho que la tía quisiera cambiar su coche por algo así, ¿tú qué piensas?

-Aja- fue la respuesta de Lucian. Logan se encogió de hombros y continuó.

-Estaba jugando video juegos con el tío Emmett pero de pronto apareció la tía Rose le lanzó una mirada extraña al tío y en un segundo ambos habían desaparecido ¿Qué crees que fueron a hacer?

-mmm

-Yo pienso lo mismo. Bueno, ni siquiera intenté buscar a Nahuel ya sabes que cuando se desaparece está con Leah, en serio que esos dos no se cansan. El caso es que fui a buscar a Eddy y lo encontré en la cocina observando embelesado como Nana nos hacia la comida, y tu sabes que cuando se pone en ese estado nadie es capaz de llamar su atención.- Logan volteo a ver a su hermano quien seguía observando el instituto, frunció el seño y dijo.

-Después fui a buscar al tío Jasper, lo encontré es su habitación con Ly, ambos casi desnudos, y no quise interrumpirlos- dijo y esperó.

-Aja… ¡¿QUÉ?!- ahora si Lucian prestó atención. -¡¿LOS DE DEJASTE SOLOS?! Como es eso posible, es nuestra hermana pequeña se supone que debes de cuidarla… ¿DE QUE TE RIES?

-Jaja… eres tan gracioso… jaja- Logan jadeaba intentando controlarse

-Esto no es gracioso Logan, ella solo tiene 17 años y él… mmm… aparenta 20… no es tanta la diferencia… así que podría ser, ¡¿Qué estoy diciendo?!- dijo Lucian logrando otro ataque de risa de su hermano. El castaño miró a su hermano con el ceño fruncido y le acomodó un fuerte puñetazo en el brazo.

-¡AHUU! Eso dolió.

-Era la intención- dijo haciéndole una mueca –ahora, te bajas y vas a casa para separar a esos dos- dijo inclinándose para abrir la puerta de su hermano y después empujándolo hacia fuera.

-Basta, basta, estaba bromeando, como crees que yo iba a dejar a mi hermanita en esas circunstancias con su nuevo no… novio- fingió un escalofrió- nunca me voy a acostumbrar a verlos de ese modo.

-Yo tampoco. Pero eso no fue gracioso.

-Sí lo fue

-Como sea- se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos hasta que Logan comenzó a tararear una ridícula canción. Lucian carraspeó un par de veces dando a conocer su molestia, sin embargo, Logan ni se enteró, pasaron unos minutos más en los que Lucian estaba perdiendo su enorme paciencia.

-¡Deja esa estúpida canción!- dijo al fin

-Que carácter hermano.

-Loga, ¿Por qué no vas a hacer algo? No sé, transformante y ve a perseguir a algún animal o simplemente a correr por el bosque.

-hay no que flojera

-Sabes hermano, la licantropía se desperdicia en ti, nunca te transformas si papá no te lo ordena- Logan simplemente se encogió de hombros.

Lucian iba a decir algo pero el timbre que anunciaba la hora de salida se lo impidió junto con un deportivo que entraba al estacionamiento a toda velocidad y se detenía a unos centímetros de la acera con extrema exactitud, señal inequívoca de que el conductor no era precisamente un adolecente normal, es más, ni siquiera era humano.

-Ves, te dije que yo no dejaría que mi hermanita estuviera a solas con el tío, ella está aquí- dijo Logan viendo al conductor del deportivo bajar del auto, con esa gracia tan característica de su especie.

-Jasper- dijo Lucian entre dientes, no era que le disgustara su tío, simplemente nadie era perfecto para su hermana, ni siquiera el perfecto de Jasper.

Como si hubieran estado ensayándolo. En el momento exacto en el que Jasper cerraba la puerta de su coche, Lylian apareció en la entrada del instituto. Logan y Lucian, junto con todos los alumnos, fueron testigos de la manera en la que el rostro de Ly y Jasper se iluminó al verse uno al otro, unos segundos después, Lylian corrió y se lanzó a los brazos de Jasper quien la cogió con gusto y le planto un tierno beso.

-Nunca me acostumbraré- sentencio Logan fingiendo un escalofrió.

-Lo mismo digo- Lucian aparto la vista del espectáculo extremadamente dulce y sus ojos se toparon con el rostro que había querido ver desde que se despertó esa mañana –Logan, porque no te aseguras que Lylian llegue bien a casa- dijo el castaño sin dejar de ver a la pelirroja.

-Creo que tiene muy buena compañía.- contestó Logan sin poder apartar la vista de la pareja que en ese momento se miraba a los ojos con una tonta sonrisa, el licántropo sentía pena ajena pero no podía evitar mirar, tanto que no se dio cuenta cuando su hermano se inclinó enfrente de él y abrió su puerta; logró apartar la vista de la pareja cuando sintió el fuerte empujón que Lucian le dio y a penas pudo equilibrarse para no caer cuando salió disparado del auto.

-Ve y cuida a nuestra hermana- dijo Lucian bajándose del carro y caminando hacia Clary, quien seguía a un grupo de chicos.

Del otro lado del estacionamiento Jasper acariciaba la mejilla sonrojada de Lylian, ambos sonreían, no podían creer lo que estaban viendo, lo que estaban sintiendo.

-¿Cómo te fue?- preguntó Jasper mirándola a los ojos.

-Bien, pero…- se detuvo, sintiéndose una tonta. Jasper sintió su inseguridad y la animó acercándose un poco más.

-¿Pero?- Lylian estaba abrumada por su cercanía, el aroma del vampiro le nublaba la mente.

-Pero… te extrañé- confesó.

Jasper sonrió, puso su otra mano en la otra mejilla de la pelinegra, sus ojos se posaron en los labios rosas y carnosos, se acercó lentamente. Lylian cerró los ojos y paso la punta de la lengua por sus labios, esperó, esperó y esperó. De pronto el tierno toque de su novio fue remplazado por unos enormes brazos calientes que la alzaron casi asfixiándola

-¡Hemanitaaaa!- el gritó de Logan la sacó de esa romántica atmosfera, buscó con los ojos a Jasper y lo encontró levantándose del piso fulminando con la mirada a Logan.

-Lo...gan no res…pi…ro- intentó la chica

-¿Qué?- dijo el lobo sin soltarla

-Ai…re- intentó de nuevo

-No entiendo.

-¡Que no respira!- dijo un exasperado Jasper.

-¡Ups!- dijo el chico soltando a su hermana quien rápidamente intento llenar sus pulmones de aire –exageras Ly- dijo poniendo su enorme brazo sobre los hombros de la chica quien apenas podía sostener el peso de su hermano.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó una irritada Lylian.

Logan abrió la boca, luego la cerró, frunció el ceño y se rascó la cabeza con su mano libre.

-Hum… la verdad no lo sé.

-¿Cómo que no lo sabes?- dijo Jasper

-Mira, yo estaba aburrido así que cuando escuche que Luci salía me subí a su carro, le pregunté qué hacíamos pero no me contestó, le volví a hablar pero tampoco obtuve respuesta lo llamé con cariño y ¡al fin!- dijo abriendo los brazos al aire, Jasper aprovechó y jaló a Lylina y la resguardo es sus brazos logrando una sonrisa en la chica –me hizo caso pero no me contestó, me dijo algo de que yo no estaba invitado, dijo algo de que la licantropía se desperdiciaba en mi y después me sacó del carro… así que no sé qué hago aquí.

-¿Y dónde está Lucian?- preguntó Ly.

-Por allá- señaló el peli-negro

Los tres voltearon y se encontraron con un Lucian parado a unos tres metros de Clary, la chica intentaba mantener su mochila colgada en el hombro derecho, que tres libros enormes no se le cayeran y al mismo tiempo llamar a un tipo rubio, alto y de músculos marcado quien estaba a un metro de ella platicando con otros chicos.

-Vamos Lucian- animó Ly en voz baja.

-Está muy nervioso- informó Jasper.

-Ayúdalo amor, Kyle es capaz de ignorar a Clary por mucho más tiempo

Jasper sonrió ante el apodo "amor" y mandó seguridad a Lucian, quien de inmediato cuadró los hombros y se acercó a la pelirroja, justo a tiempo para atrapar uno de los libros que se le había resbalado. La chica sorprendida alzó la vista y se ruborizó al reconocer a la persona que le brindo una ayuda a la que no estaba acostumbrada.

-Lucian- dijo como un suspiro, el corazón del semi-vampiro se saltó un latido y sonrió, deslumbrando a la pobre chica.

-Hola, ¿te ayudo?- dijo y sin esperar respuesta tomó los libros y la mochila con facilidad.

-No te molestes, mi nov…- empezó Clary pero cuando levantó la vista hacia Kyle se dio cuenta que el rubio se había ido –Humm… que raro, debió haberme dicho que tenía algo que hacer y lo olvidé- lo disculpó rápidamente en un susurro.

Lucian apretó la mandíbula, el chico había escuchado claramente que el tal Kyle sabía perfectamente que Clary lo estaba esperando pero con facilidad los amigos lo convencieron para dejarla e irse a quien sabe dónde.

-¿Pasa algo?- preguntó Lucian fingiendo no haber escuchado los susurros de la chica.

-Hum… no, voy a buscar a Lylian para…- pero lo que iba a decir se cortó cuando vio a Ly subiéndose a un coche de Jasper, quien cerraba la puerta de Ly y fulminaba con la mirada a Logan quien había subido a la parte de atrás del coche.

Lucian vio en el rostro de Clary la preocupación al ver a su amiga irse, el chico no necesitaba el Don de su abuelo para saber que Clary estaba preocupada por no saber cómo llegaría a su casa, así que haciendo acopio de su inteligencia, le prepuso llevarla, ella se resistió un poco, pero solo vasto una deslumbrante sonrisa heredada por Edward y la chica aceptó.

Desde ese día Lucian iba al instituto esperando a volver a tener una oportunidad para estar con Clary, por fortuna Logan no lo volvió a acompañar y Jasper pasaba todos los días a recoger a Lylian así que solo le quedaba esperar a que el cretino de Kyle volviera a abandonar a la pelirroja, cosa que pasaba muy seguido. Ambos platicaban mucho en ese tiempo que a ambos les parecía muy corto. Hablaban de todo, bueno casi, Clary no le decía la verdad sobre Kyle, más bien ella no veía esa verdad.

Después de varias semanas, Clary se sorprendió a si misma diciéndole a Kyle que no necesitaba que la llevara a casa, él chico feliz por librarse de una responsabilidad que detestaba no preguntó más y se fue a disfrutar del tiempo que él consideraba perdido cuando estaba con Clary. Lucian fue testigo de esa conversación, a distancia claro está, y su rostro se iluminó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

**Volterra, Italia.**

Lana una vampiresa pelirroja de tamaño pequeño caminaba hacia la biblioteca, lugar en el que se encontraba Marco leyendo calmadamente, cuando el vampiro escuchó los pasos apresurados de Lana alzó la vista al tiempo que ella entraba.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó el vampiro

-Estoy preocupada.

-Eso lo puedo ver, pero dime por qué.

Lana repasó mentalmente lo que ocurría desde hacía semanas, temerosa de que solo estuviera exagerando y eso molestara a Marco. Al ver que no podía estar equivocada suspiró y comenzó a hablar.

-Han estado desapareciendo aquelarres.

* * *

**ESTO DE TENER TRABAJO Y UN BLOQUEO ESPANTOSO NO ES NADA BUENO... PERO BUENO POR FIN TERMINÉ EL CAPITULO... APARTIR DE AQUI LAS COSAS SE VAN A PONER UN POQUITO MAS TENSAS...**

**EN PRIMER LUGAR... EL CAMBIO DE LYLIAN... **

**EN SEGUNDO LUGAR... CLARY TERMINARÁ CON KYLE... ¿ESTE SE QUEDARA TAN TRANQUILO?**

**EN TERCER LUGAR... ¿PORQUE ESTAN DESAPARECIENDO VAMPIROS?**

**TRATARÉ DE ACTUALIZAR PRONTO PERO NO PROMETO NADA...**

**QUE LES PARECIO EL CAPITULO?**

**BESOS**

**YEYET CULLEN**


	15. Temor a la perdida

**CAPITULO 14**

"**Temor a la perdida"**

-Eso no tiene nada de raro, los nómadas constantemente eliminan unos a otros- dijo Marco

-Eso pensé al principio, yo no había estado prestando atención, hasta que me di cuenta que muchos aquelarres nómadas desaparecieron de mi radar, así que desde hace días estoy al pendiente y hace unas horas presencia la extinción de un grupo de 4, lo extraño es la forma en la que su aura desaparece- explicó la vampiresa.

-¿La forma en la que desaparece?

-Sí, señor. Normalmente cuando un vampiro muere su aura va desapareciendo lentamente, pero en el grupo que observé, tres de ellos murieron pero el ultimo simplemente desapareció- concluyó Lana con una expresión de preocupación.

Marco se quedó pensativo, en verdad era extraño. Pero tal vez era algún tipo de escudo como el de Bella Cullen. Expresó su idea.

-Yo también pensé en eso, pero también sería extraño encontrar un escudo idéntico al de la Sra. Cullen, además, ese no era el don del vampiro desaparecido- dijo la pequeña pelirroja.

-¿Cómo sabes?- preguntó Marco con el ceño fruncido, nadie a parte de Eleazar podía identificar un don sin antes haberlo visto.

-Ese aquelarre vino hace unas semanas para unirse a nuestras filas, pero solo uno tenía un don, uno muy interesante debo decir, pero como su compañera no fue aceptada se fue con su aquelarre, desde entonces los estuve vigilando, en realidad él podría haber sido una gran adquisición- dijo la chica.

-¿Cuál era su don?- pregunto el líder incrédulo a la expresión de admiración de la vampiresa

-Podía despedazar a un vampiro con solo mirarlo. Eso sería muy útil, ¿no cree?

-Ciertamente, sin embargo, sería un desastre en manos equivocadas.

-De eso ya no tenemos que preocuparnos, ahora ya no existe- dijo Lana, aunque no sonó muy convencida, y Marco tampoco lo estaba.

-Sigue vigilando, esto no me gusta nada.

-Lo haré mi señor.

Lucian regresaba de la casa de Clary con una sonrisa enorme, su relación cada vez iba mejor, se entendían perfectamente, el único problema era Kyle. La pelirroja no quería o no podía alejarse de él, eso Lucian todavía no lo tenía muy claro y mientras ella no lo decidiera él no la iba a forzar, jamás haría algo que ella no quisiera. Por lo pronto, estaba conforme con el tiempo que pasaban juntos, no era mucho, pero era constante y fructífero.

El chico entró a la mansión Cullen tan perdido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que su sus padres y abuelos estaban en la sala. Lucian siguió hasta su habitación sin saludar a nadie de los presentes, cosa que molestó profundamente a Renesmme.

-Esa niña lo está perjudicando- dijo la peli-cobrizo entre dientes.

-Eso no es verdad Ness- dijo Bella - esa sonrisa no es signo de que lo está perjudicando, al contrario esta mejor que nunca.

-¡Mamá! ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? mi bebé casi no está en la casa, si no está en la Universidad se la pasa con esa niña y estoy segura que por la noches entra a su habitación a "verla dormir"- dijo haciendo comillas con las manos demostrando su incredibilidad –como si un hombre podría hacer solo eso- dijo entre dientes.

-¡Hey!- se quejó Edward- yo hacía eso y jamás le toqué un pelo a tu madre antes de la luna de miel.

-Exceptuando cuando practicaban- murmuró Jacob ganándose una mirada fulminante de Bella y Edward. (En el libro de amanecer dan a entender que ellos practican para la luna de miel, soy mal pensada y yo lo interpreté como: fuera camisas, manos por aquí y por allá, me entienden, ¿no?)

-Ellos no están haciendo nada. Clary no sabe que Lucian la cuida por las noches- dijo Edward –Él no va a hacer nada romántico hasta que ella no esté lista y termine con el tipejo ese.

-Eso es algo que tampoco me gusta, mi niño es prácticamente el otro, el plato de segunda mesa, no quiero que pase lo que Jacob pasó- declaró Ness.

-¡Oye! Eso ofende. Además, yo nunca fui el otro, nunca tuve oportunidad- se defendió el lobo. Ness levantó una ceja –no es que quisiera tenerla, bueno sí, pero luego tu…y-y… te amo.

-Bien hecho chucho- dijo Edward en tono divertido

-Tú y yo luego hablamos- dijo Renesmee mirando a un resignado Jacob.

_No va a haber nada de nada esta noche__- _fue el pensamiento del Alfa.

-Como iba diciendo- continuó Ness –Lucian ya no está con su familia, Logan está más solo que nunca y solo se la vive molestando- hubo un exclamación de estar de acuerdo por toda la casa –yo casi no lo veo y cuando lo hago está en las nubes y ni siquiera saluda- eso ultimo lo dijo mirando hacia la escalera

-Hija- empezó Bella poniendo su manos en los hombros de su hija –lo mismo pasaba con Edward, él se pasaba mas en mi casa que con su familia, y recuerda que Jacob prácticamente vivía con nosotros y eso no te molestaba.

Ness cruzó sus brazos sobre el pecho y evitó los ojos de su madre.

-Cariño, entiendo que estés celosa- Bella continuó –es difícil tener que compartir a los hijos, sino pregúntale a tu padre- ambas voltearon a ver a Edward y para comprobar el punto de Bella, el vampiro dramático fulminaba con la mirada a Jacob, quién sabe que estaría pensando el lobo ya que tenía una sonrisa picara.

Ambas negaron con la cabeza, esos dos eran incorregibles.

-Ella no es para él- fue el intento de Ness para justificar su comportamiento.

-Lo es, y lo sabes, está imprimado- dijo Bella un tanto exasperada pero sin demostrarlo en su voz.

-Él ni siquiera en un licántropo- dijo tercamente.

-Y Lylian tampoco y lo aceptaste perfectamente. Hasta me castigaste por eso- se quejó Jacob.

-Sí, porque mi tío es perfecto.

-No lo es- gruño Jacob –mi niña se merece algo mejor que un chupasangre de casi dos siglos.

Edward y Bella se miraron y rodaron los ojos. Ese par también era incorregible.

-Aunque me duela decirlo, Jacob tiene razón- dijo Edward para sorpresa de su hija y su yerno, Bella solo sonreía.

-¿Vez? el también cree que Jasper no es para mi niña.

-¡Eso no! Mi hermano es perfecto para mi nieta- frunció el ceño –eso sonó mal en muchos sentidos.

Todos asintieron.

-En lo que tiene razón Jacob, es en tu reacción con la impronta de Lylian- dijo Edward mirando a su hija –eso demuestra que son celos de madre, tu mejor que nadie sabe que la imprimación nunca se equivoca.

-¿Eso es un cumplido _suegro_?- dijo Jacob poniendo su mano a la altura del corazón y haciendo un puchero.

-No tientes tu suerte, perro- siseó el vampiro.

-Tienes que aceptarlo, cariño- dijo Bella ignorando las provocaciones de Jacob.

-No, no la volverá a ver, soy su madre y él va a hacer lo que yo le diga- las carcajadas de Emmett no se hicieron esperar, los demás intentaban sofocar su risa. Ness frunció el ceño.

-Nessi, él es un Black- Cullen con genes Swan, ¿en verdad crees que va a hacer algo que no quiere?- dijo Alice quien apareció de la nada.

-Él siempre me obedece- declaró la madre.

-Sí, pero nunca le has pedido que se separe de su compañera- dijo la pequeña vampiro. Los ojos de Alice se pusieron brillosos y miraron a la nada por unos segundos –yo no lo haría si fuera tu.

Ness iba a preguntar que había visto cuando Lucian bajó las escaleras.

-Nos vemos después familia- dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta.

El chico no había escuchado nada de la conversación, a pesar de que su oído era más desarrollado que un humano no era tan poderoso como el de un vampiro completo además de que siempre se cubría las orejas con sus audífonos, no le gustaba escuchar las conversaciones de los demás.

-Lucian- llamó Ness con seriedad, el chico miró a su madre y asintió en señal de que la escuchaba –No quiero que vuelvas a ver a Clary, no la quiero cerca de ti.

Lucian abrió mucho los ojos por la sorpresa pero rápidamente los entrecerró, la sangre le empezó a hervir, alguien quería separarlo de su impronta, nunca lo permitiría.

-¿Qué dices, _madre_?- su voz fue profunda y la última palabra sonó como un gruñido.

Jacob se puso frente a Ness y Edward tomó un hombro de Lucian manteniéndolo en su lugar

-Que no vas a volver a ver a esa chica- dijo Ness ya no tan segura.

-No hagas esto Renesmme- la voz de Edward fue sebera, él podía escuchar la caótica mente de su nieto.

Él chico luchaba contra sus instintos y su cerebro. Él quería despedazar a la persona que intentaba apartarlo de su todo, porque eso era Clary, su todo; pero por otra parte el sabía que no debía atacar a esa persona, porque era su madre y la amaba. Por fortuna una ola de calma le ayudó a entrar en razón y aplacó sus instintos, miró hacia donde provenía la calma y agradeció a Jasper con un movimiento de cabeza.

-Madre- dijo con calma.

Ness sintió un apretón en el pecho, Lucian jamás la había llamado así, eso quería decir que estaba muy molesto y no pudo evitar pensar que perdería a su hijo, una lagrima escapó de su ojo derecho.

Lucian la miró y de alguna manera supo lo que estaba pasando con su madre. Ella tenía miedo. El chico miró a su abuelo para comprobar sus pensamientos, Edward asintió.

-Mamá, yo te amo- dijo acercándose a ella, Jacob se apartó.

-Te vas a olvidar de mi- allí estaba la verdad de Renesmme.

-¿Cómo podría hacerlo?- dijo el chico tomando la cara de su madre, ella era un poco más pequeña que él –Tu eres la primera mujer en mi vida, la que me cuidó, me alimentó, me amó desde que estaba en su vientre. Tú no educaste a un mal agradecido. Y no te olvidaré solo como agradecimiento, nunca te olvidare porque por ti soy lo que ves ahora, por ti he sido feliz, por ti estoy en esta enorme y maravillosa familia- para ese momento toda la familia ya estaba en la sala- te amo mamá- declaró con todo su corazón y la abrazó con fuerza, Ness lloró de felicidad.

El resto de la familia miraba a la pareja con cariño, orgullo y algo de buena envidia.

-Esa chica- dijo Ness después de unos minutos –ella no…

-Mamá, eres alguien muy importante en mi vida, si alguna vez te perdiera mi vida estaría llena de dolor- dijo tomando a su madre de los hombros y la miró a los ojos –pero sin ella, yo no viviría, no me hagas elegir, por favor, no te quiero perder- la besó en la frente y salió por la puerta lo más rápido que pudo.

-¿Qué pasaría si me perdieras, cariño?- preguntó Edward. A Ness se le apachurró el corazón, pero no contestó -¿y si perdieras a Jacob?- el corazón de la semi-vampiro se quebró solo con el pensamiento y lo entendió, entendió lo que su hijo quiso decir.

-No quiero perder a mi bebé y si para eso tengo que aceptar a otra mujer que no se yo a su lado, lo haré.

Hubo un silencio de reflexión, padres e hijos se miraron apreciándose unos a otros, entendiendo que la importancia que tenían en la vida del otro. El silencio fue roto por Logan.

-Yo todavía estoy aquí mami- dijo el enorme chico y abrazó a su madre, haciéndola reír con ganas y lo abrazó fuerte murmurándole cariños en su oreja como cuando era bebé. Logan estaba encantado con eso, tenía tiempo sintiéndose algo solo.

Alice se colgó del brazo de Carlisle y Rosalie recargó su cabeza en el hombro y se pudieron a conversar. Edward y Emmett siguieron a Esme hacia el jardín después de darle un beso. Bella, Leah y Seth fueron a llamar a Charlie y Sue. Lylian miró a Jasper y sin decir nada entendieron lo que ambos necesitaban. Después de un corto beso en los labios Jasper fue al jardín y Ly se colgó del brazo de su papá para acompañarlo a hablar con Billy. Nahuel y Nathan salieron a cazar pero en el camino se la pasaron conversando sobre sus padres humanos y lo mucho que apreciaban a Esme y Carlisle.

-Y a todo esto- se escuchó la voz de Emmett desde el jardín -¿A dónde fue Lucian?

-Con Clary- contestó Seth como si nada.

-¡¿QUEEEE?- rugió Emmett -¿De noche? ¿Con mi niña?

Y nadie lo pudo detener, salió disparado y a los minutos regresó con un Lucian con los ojos como plato agarrándolo del cuello, los pies del chico no tocaban el suelo, lo lanzó al sillón donde conversaban Logan y Renesmme. El pobre chico se abrazó de su madre.

-Hoy es noche de estar con los padres, así que. Quédate. Con. Tus. Padres.- dijo Emmett muy cerca de la cara de Lucian. –y no vuelvas a visitar a MI niña por las noches, ¿entendido?- la expresión de Emmett era aterradora.

El chico asintió efusivamente.

-Bien- dijo el vampiro y después sonrió –voy a ayudar a mi mami- y salió al jardín como si no acabara de hacer que un pobre chico casi se hiciera en sus pantalones.

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Ly, que estaba sentada en el regazo de Jacob en el sillón de enfrente.

-No estoy seguro- dijo Lucian sin dejar de abrazar a una encantada Renesmme –yo estaba en la habitación de Clary, parado frente a la ventana, la miraba dormir, su cabellos rojo se expandía maravillosamente por la almohada, su rostro estaba relajado y brillaba con la luz de la luna, tenía una hermosa sonrisa, podía ver su pequeños hoyuelos- para ese entonces la mirada del chico estaba perdida.

Jacob y Logan se esforzaban por no soltar una carcajada, Nessi lo miraba fascinada, a regañadientes aceptó que la chica no estaba tan mal si podía plantarle esa hermosa sonrisa a su hijo solo con su recuerdo. Lylian miraba a su hermano admirada, ahora entendía a todas sus amigas de Los Ángeles, que estaba loquitas por él. Su hermano siempre había sido el chico más codiciado pero él nunca se daba cuenta o fingía no darse cuenta, era guapo, atento, caballeroso, esa imagen seria llamaba mucho la atención. Logan también era codiciado, pero él era más para la diversión, Logan era el alma de las fiestas, era divertido, alocado y nada lo apenaba, además de guapo. Pero Lucian era el tipo de chico que la mayoría de las mujeres busca para compartir su vida era "El Príncipe Masen", nombre por el que era conocido en Los Ángeles.

Es raro que una hermana entienda lo que las demás chicas ven en sus hermano, ella lo experimenta en Logan, que es el típico hermano fastidioso, que le gusta burlarse de ella y celoso a morir. Pero ella aceptaba abiertamente que Lucian era único, como hermano era el mejor, era celoso pero con sus límites que a ella le parecía encantador, la ayudaba siempre que podía y la defendía de Logan era muy parecido a su abuelo, quitándole lo dramático y bipolar.

-Lylian- gruñó Edward desde alguna parte de la casa.

-Lo siento abuelo- dijo la chica ganándose una mirada de sus padres y hermanos, ella solo se encogió de hombros.

-Sigue contando, Lucian- apuró Logan. El castaño sacudió su cabeza para salir de su hermoso recuerdo.

-¿he?... oh, si… bueno, como dije yo estaba frente a la ventana cuando esta se abrió de repente ni siquiera tuve tiempo de voltearme, sentí una mano helada tomar mi cuello y sacarme por la ventana, por fin pude ver quien era cuando pe subió a su hombro y mi cabeza choco con su espalda, suerte que soy casi tan fuerte como él sino ahorita estuviera con un derrame cerebral- dijo el chico sobándose la cabeza. Renesmme se inclino y besó el golpe de su niño, este le sonrió sonrojado.

-¿Te hizo algo?- preguntó Jacob temblando ligeramente, Lylian comenzó a sobarle el pecho para tranquilizarlo.

-No, todo el camino se la pasó murmurando algo así como: genes de acosador… delirios de protector de los sueños… la historia se repite… falta que aparezca un licántropo… ¿Qué tu también vas a querer y a Volterra a que te rescaten?

-No sé porque, pero esto me suena a una historia que me contaron- comento Logan, concentrándose en recordar.

-Sí, es la historia de la Bella y la Bestia, o debería decir vampiro- se burló Jacob.

Las carcajadas y los bufidos de Edward no se hicieron esperar.

La nieve daba una hermosa imagen a la mansión Cullen, no había nada que no tuviera una capa blanca. La mansión estaba prácticamente vacía; Leah, Seth y Nahuel habían viajado a Forks a pasar las fiestas decembrinas, los demás habían ido a cazar, solo Lylian y Emmett se habían quedado.

El vampiro y la humana se divertían jugando videojuegos, bueno mas la humana que el vampiro ya que esta le había estado ganando desde que empezaron a jugar hace más de dos horas, logrando que la ojivede se riera a carcajadas de los gruñidos y las acusaciones de trampa de su tío. En eso estaban cuando una canción los interrumpió.

-¡Clary! Le estoy dando una paliza a mi ti… a Emmett- dijo Ly al contestar su teléfono.

-Estas ocupada… yo yo lo siento- la sonrisa de Ly desapareció al escuchar la voz asustada de su amiga.

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo la chica alarmada, Emmett dejó de jugar y escuchó con atención.

-Y-yo no sé donde estoy- dijo asustada a lo lejos se escuchó el motor de un coche que pasaba a gran velocidad a lado de la pelirroja logrando que esta diera un grito.

-¿Cómo que no sabes donde estas?

-Eestaba con Kyle, termi-miné con él, se enojó y…- soltó un sollozo. Emmett gruño y apretó fuerte sus manos pensando en lo que ese desgraciado pudo haberle hecho a su niña.

-¡¿Te golpeó?- chilló Ly

-¡NO!- se apresuró a decir la ojigris –me obligó a bajarme del coche y se fue- otro sollozo –estoy asustada Ly, no sé donde estoy, no me dijo a dónde íbamos.

-¿Le hablaste a Lucian?- pregunto la pelinegra un poco mas aliviada al saber que el tipejo no lastimo a su amiga pero aun seguía preocupada.

-No, él tenía cosas que hacer y no quiero molestarlo- dijo apresurada.

-No se molestaría él…

-Por favor Lylian no lo llames- rogó la chica. Lylian suspiró.

-Está bien, trata de decirme que camino tomó Kyle.

Clary le explicó más o menos lo que ella había visto del camino que tomó el muchacho. Emmett escuchaba atento y planeando la forma de aplastar a ese mequetrefe por tratar de ese modo a la chica.

-Bien, tranquilízate vamos a buscarte- dijo Ly y terminó la llamada después de un agradecimiento de su amiga.

-Voy a rastrearla, seré más rápido- dijo Emmett –te esperaré cerca.

-Solo está la motocicleta de Jasper, no hay ningún otro carro- dijo la chica caminando detrás de su tío.

-No importa, ella no me vera, solo… no debe estar más tiempo sola- dijo el vampiro –te llamaré cuando la encuentre- finalizo y salió disparado.

Lylian fue a la cochera, tomó la moto de Jasper, estaba tan nerviosa que no recordó ponerse el casco. Salió a toda velocidad, su idea era seguir la ruta de Kyle hasta que Emmett la llamara así estaría mas cerca. La morena iba enojada y preocupada, no podía creer que existiera alguien como Kyle pero también sabía que ni du hermano ni su tío dejarían las cosa así, y eso le preocupaba, su hermano podría no matar ni a una mosca pero algo le decía que él haría cualquier cosa por Clary incluso desaparecer de la faz de la tierra a ese engendro.

La chica iba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta a tiempo del coche que patino en una curva justo cuando ella iba pasando el otro coche golpeo con fuerza la moto mandándola fuera de la carretera hacia un barranco, el otro coche logro detenerse, el conductor quedó inconsciente.

Lylian y la motocicleta rodaban colina abajo, la chica podía sentir los dolorosos golpes, los cuales en su mayoría eran en la cabeza, no supo cuanto tiempo rodó, hasta un fuerte golpe en la espada termino la caída, la motocicleta la aplastó contra la piedra con la que había chocado, el dolor era impresionante, su vista se nubló, su respiración era jadeante, casi no había sangre, pero eso no quería decir que fuera algo bueno. La imagen de un hermoso vampiro rubio fue lo último que cruzó por su mente antes de caer en la oscuridad.

La caza estaba muy divertida. Jasper por fin estaba disfrutando ya que estaba renuente a dejar a Lylian con Emmett, no es que no confiera en su hermano era solo que… que… está bien no confiaba en él por lo menos a lo que Lylian se refiere. Estaba pensando en lo que podrían haber estando haciendo su hermano y su novia…. Su _novia_, todavía le costaba creerlo. La preocupación que sintió de Alice lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué pasa Alice?- dijo el rubio pero la respuesta no llegó ya que el teléfono de Edward sonó.

-¿Qué pasa Emmett?- dijo Edward con el seño fruncido.

-Hum… yo… este ¿no sabes dónde está Ly?- dijo el fortachón con todo el valor que tenía.

Cuando Emmett encontró a Clary, llamó a Ly pero nunca pudo comunicarse, había pasado algunos minutos tratando de decidir se llamaba o no a su familia para comunicarles lo sucedido, mientras pensaba vigilaba a Clary, quien se había sentado junto a una piedra y se había quedado dormida, decidió llevar a la chica a su casa ya después le inventarían algo. Intentó comunicarse otra vez con su sobrina y nada así que prefiriendo lo gritos de Edward que la calma asesina de Jasper, llamó a su hermano.

-¡¿CÓMO QUE DONDE ESTA LYLIAN?- el grito alarmó a todos -¡ESO LO DEBES DE SABER TU ANIMAL.

Mientras Emmett explicaba lo que había pasado, Alice fruncía el ceño no entendía lo que estaba viendo, desde que vio que Emmett llamaría intento ver el futuro de Lylian pero solo veía nieve algunas piedras y arboles pero lo demás era nieve.

Alice repasaba esa imagen una y otra vez hasta que jadeo y se tapó la boca, Edward dejó caer el teléfono viendo la imagen en la mente de su hermana. Allí entre la nieve se podía ver metal retorcido cubierto casi por completo de nieve, entre el metal se podía ver una mano con una pulsera de oro que decía Black-Cullen, la misma que cada uno de los hermanos tenia.

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo Jasper alterado por el terror de sus hermanos.

-Lylian- jadeó Alice –carretera, accidente…-Jasper no esperó a que Alice terminara salió disparado seguido por Edward y Jacob, a pesar de que Edward era el más rápido de todos, la desesperación y el miedo impulsaron a Jasper permitiéndole dejar atrás a su hermano. Ninguno de los tres escuchó lo último que dijo Alice

-Ya es tarde.

* * *

**Lo sé, no tengo perdon, ni por la tardanza ni por el final del capitulo...**

**¿Que le pasará a Lylian?**

**¿En verdad es demaciado tarde?**

**ustedes que opinan...**

**En el siguiente capitulo veremos un poco de la relacion de Jasper y Lylian junto con la desesperacion de la familia Cullen y con lo que le susederá a la pobre Ly...**

**besos**

**Yeyet Cullen**


	16. ¿Fin?

**CAPITULO**

"**¿FINAL?"**

Jasper corría como endemoniado, nunca en toda su existencia había sentido tanto miedo, ni siquiera cuando se enfrentó a ejércitos de neófitos. Su terror le daba una velocidad impresionante, ni Edward pudo mantener su paso.

-_Aguanta, aguanta por favor_- rogaba el rubio mentalmente.

Edward lo seguía a unos metros mientras hablando por móvil con Carlisle, quien ya iba camino al hospital para esperar a su bisnieta, al doctor nunca le había costado tanto trabajo ser un profesional, ni siquiera cuando Bella estaba embarazada había sentido tanto miedo.

Jasper y Edward llegaron a la carretera que los llevaba a su casa, allí pudieron ver los restos de un accidente, se notaba que hacia algunos minutos el lugar estaba lleno de patrullas, ambulancias y gente morbosa quien muchas de las veces en lugar de ayudar estorbaban.

Edward corrió hacia la ambulancia que se retiraba del lugar, tenía la esperanza de que hubieran encontrado a Lylian, y que la llevaban sana y salva al hospital a realizarle una revisión solo por precaución. Pero no, en el segundo que duro su inspección a la ambulancia, pudo ver a un hombre con una herida en la cabeza siendo atendido por un paramédico, los latidos del corazón del paciente estaban ligeramente más lentos pero no era nada grave. Tras la ambulancia iba una patrulla y una grúa que llevaba el auto del accidentado pero nada de la ojiverde.

Cuando Edward regresó con Jasper, Emmett se había unido a la búsqueda. Los tres olfateaban el aire pero fue el rubio quien encontró el rastro de su novia, rápidamente lo siguió y sus hermanos siguieron detrás.

Llegaron al final del barranco y Edward pudo reconocer el lugar que vio en la visión de Alice. Los tres se acercaron al lugar donde provenía el olor de Lylian, se quedaron estáticos a unos pasos, la moto y Lylian estaban completamente cubiertos por la nieve. Ninguno se movió, la parálisis duró un par de segundos, demasiado tiempo para un vampiro. Cientos de pensamientos tanto optimistas como trágicos pasaron por la mente de los inmortales. Jasper fue el primero en moverse y con gran velocidad cavó hasta deshacerse de toda la nieve, la imagen que apareció ante sus ojos los dejó sin aliento.

La motocicleta aprisionaba el cuerpo de Lylian contra una roca, la chica tenía la cabeza colgando, los ojos cerrados, sus labios estaban azules y su piel comenzaba a ponerse del mismo color.

-No está sangrando- dijo Edward en tono demasiado serio

-Eso es bueno hay que sacarla de aquí- dijo Emmett moviéndose para apartar la pesada moto del delicado cuerpo de su sobrina, pero el grito de Edward lo detuvo.

-¡NO! Eso podría empeorar las cosas- dijo el peli cobrizo con una expresión más típica de Carlisle que de él. -No hay sangrado y eso no es necesariamente bueno- miró hacia la carretera y siguió el trayecto que Ly recorrió, una expresión de dolor cruzó su rostro pero rápidamente se calmó, en esos momentos no necesitaban a otro vampiro a punto de perder los estribos.

Emmett no dejaba de pensar que si no se hubiera adelantado a buscar a Clary podría haber impedido el accidente, se sentía muy culpable. Jasper no dejaba de rogar con desesperación que Lylian estuviera bien, y a él le gritaba que hiciera algo a la vez que pensaba en los vampiros que podrían quitarle la existencia si Ly moría.

Edward se esforzó por no pensar en los últimos pensamientos de Jasper.

-Es imposible que no haya obtenido ninguna herida, sobre todo con la moto aplastándola, no hay heridas abiertas pero lo más seguro es que haya internas y eso es grave- explicó el abuelo de la chica

Toda la conversación se realizó a velocidad vampírica y solo habían pasado algunos segundos desde que habían encontrado a la morena. El corazón de la chica palpitaba muy débilmente

-Hay que llevarla con Carlisle, ¡maldita sea!- explotó Jasper

-La moto puede estar cubriendo alguna herida, si la separamos podemos empeorar las cosas (N.A: no tengo idea si esto podría ser cierto, mis conocimientos de medicina son nulos)

-¿Entonces qué hacemos?- dijo Jasper con desesperación

Edward tomó su móvil y llamó de nuevo a su padre.

Carlisle escuchó la explicación de Edward y haciendo acopio de todo su autocontrol y profesionalismo habló con su hijo de forma tranquila, como si de la persona de la que hablaban no fuera su bisnieta.

-Tienes que actuar rápido, no podemos esperar a que llegue la ambulancia, solo se perdería valioso tiempo- explicó el doctor. Los tres vampiros estaban muy atentos -Trabajen juntos, tienen que apartar la moto, vendarle el torso con fuerza, tienen que impedir el sangrado interno lo mas que podamos, el más rápido tiene que traerla aqui, los esperare en la entrada de ambulancias-

-Bien, pronto estaremos allí

-Éxito chicos, no puedo desear suerte, no podemos atenernos a ella- esta vez no habló el padre ni el doctor, habló el líder de su aquelarre.

-¡Sí, señor!- dijeron los tres con seriedad y respeto ante su líder.

En escasos minutos Edward corrió a la mansión, tomó vendas y regresó, Emmett apartó la moto, Jasper y Edward vendaron a la chica con fuerza limitando la entrada de oxigeno a sus pulmones, Jasper tomó el cuerpo de su novia antes que el cobrizo y corrió tan o más rápido que cuando supo del accidente. En menos de 5 minutos estaba en el hospital a duras penas se forzó a bajar la velocidad cuando estuvo a la vista de los humanos.

Carlisle los esperaba en la puerta listo con una camilla, Jasper colocó a Ly en ella besó sus labios helados y vio como Carlisle la llevaba lo más rápido que podía a emergencias dando órdenes en el camino a doctores y enfermeras.

A los pocos minutos Edward y Emmett llegaron justo a tiempo para sostener al rubio que se dejaba caer de rodillas sollozando con la cara entre las manos. Emmett se arrodilló a su lado y lo abrazo Edward puso una de sus manos en el hombro de su hermano, se quedaron en esa posición mucho tiempo hasta que la voz de Ness llegó a ellos

-¿Cómo está? ¿Qué han dicho? ¿Puedo verla?- preguntaba una histérica peli-cobrizo

-Cálmate, no sabemos nada Carlisle la sigue atendiendo- dijo Edward abrazando a su hija, esta hundió su cara en el cuello de su padre intentando tranquilizarse.

El vampiro podía escuchar todo lo que pasaba la mente de los doctores y enfermeras que atendían a su nieta, no eran nada alentadoras, Carlisle intentaba ser positivo pero conforme los minutos pasaban sus pensamientos iban siendo cada vez más negativos.

El resto de la familia había llegado con Ness; Alice y Rosalie habían convencido a Jasper para que se levantara y lo acompañaron a la sala de espera donde el vampiro se dispuso a caminar de un lado a otro preguntándole a Alice cada cinco minutos si veía algo, esta negaba con tristeza. Esme y Bella trataban de consolar a Renesmme al tiempo que intentaban convencerse a sí mismas que todo iba a estar bien. Logan y Lucian tuvieron que sacar a su padre en varias ocasiones ya que cada que veía a una enfermera se abalanzaba hacia ella y las acosaba con preguntas; cuando estas no le daban una respuesta satisfactoria comenzaba a ponerse furioso y sus manos temblaban alarmantemente. Nathan, Emmett y Edward permanecían sentados en las incomodas sillas del hospital, el oso Cullen comenzó a comentar el ultimo partid de futbol con Nathan, este comprendió de inmediato que la conversación solo era para la distracción del grandulón le siguió la corriente; Edward tenia los codos en las rodillas y se masajeaba el puente de la nariz con el índice y el pulgar mientras se concentraba en los pensamientos de los doctores y enfermeras, no encontraba nada bueno.

-_Edward-_ llamó Carlisle en sus pensamientos sabiendo que su hijo estaría escuchando –_no podemos hacer nada mas- _dijo con gran pesar.

Edward se agarró el cabello con fuerza y Alice dejó escapar un sollozo llamando la atención de los demás.

-¿Qué pasa papá?- preguntó Ness alarmada. Jasper detuvo su andar por primera vez y se concentró en las emociones de su hermano, solo encontró desolación y tristeza.

-¿Qué pasa Edward?- exigió el rubio

-Yo… no, yo no- el perfecto Edward Cullen tartamudeo, algo raro en un vampiro y sobre todo en ese vampiro –Carlisle ya viene- dijo sin atreverse a mirar a su familia permaneció con la cara agachada y sus manos aferrando su desordenado cabello, Alice se tapaba la boca con una mano y sus ojos brillaban como si estuviera llorando, Nathan la abrazó pero no preguntó nada, no estaba seguro si quería saberlo.

Todos se giraron hacia Carlisle cuando lo escucharon acercarse, el patriarca, por más que intento no pudo ocultar su desolación.

-Su temperatura bajó demasiado, logramos subir la temperatura pero tenía muchas heridas internas y perdimos algunos de sus órganos, su cerebro fue el más dañado, ella… ella está conectada a una maquina que es lo único que la mantiene con… vida- dijo el doctor con todo el profesionalismo que le quedaba pero la última palabra la susurró.

Jasper salió disparado hacia la habitación de Lylian, para los pocos humanos presentes fue como si una ráfaga de viento paso junto a ellos y abrió las puertas que permitían la entrada al pasillo donde se encontraba terapia intensiva, Carlisle siguió a su hijo a paso humano mientras los demás trataban de asimilar la noticia.

Edward abrazó a Bella, Renesmme se dejó caer de rodillas y fue abrazada por sus hijos mientras que Jacob intentaba controlar su temblor, Alice tenia la vista desenfocada mientras Nathan la sostenía intentando ver el futuro de su sobrina, Esme no sabía qué hacer, parecía una hermosa escultura que personificaba la tristeza y la angustia. Emmett y Rosalie se abrazaban con fuerza.

Jasper se quedó estático ante la imagen que se le presentaba, su hermosa Lylian estaba postrada en una cama de hospital rodeada por cables y aparatos que monitoreaban sus débiles signos vitales, su piel podría rivalizar con la blancura de un vampiro al igual que las sombras oscuras bajo sus ojos, se veía tan frágil e indefensa. Muy lentamente se acercó a ella y tomó su mano, con la mano que le quedaba libre acarició la cara de la que se había convertido en el centro de su existencia.

_-Por favor, no me dejes- _rogó desesperadamente, el dolor que sentía no se lo deseaba ni a su peor enemigo.

De pronto una idea le llegó, cómo no se le había ocurrido antes, él tenía la forma de que su niña siguiera en ese mundo, no era la mejor pero él era un ser egoísta y no podía permitir que su amor lo dejara. Besó con ternura la frente de Lylian y lentamente se dirigió a su cuello lo besó y enterró sus afilados dientes permitiendo que la ponzoña entrara en el cuerpo de la ojiverde, lamió la herida para que se serrara y se apartó, podía sentir la presencia de su padre en la puerta, no le importaba, si Carlisle desaprobaba su acción él solo quería a si preciosa niña de vuelta.

Tanto Jasper como Carlisle esperaron que algo sucediera, pero nada, Carlisle suspiró y bajó la cabeza en signo de derrota.

-Tenía la esperanza de estar equivocado- dijo en un susurro que ningún humano podría escuchar pero Jasper si lo escuchó.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunto sin dejar de ver a la chica.

-Desde que sus hermanos y ella nacieron tanto Edward como yo los hemos monitoreado, de una u otra forma tratando de ver que tanto podrían tener de humanos, licántropos o vampiros- dijo conforme se acercaba a revisar las maquinas, solo para hacer algo y no desesperarse.

-¿Qué encontraron?- preguntó el rubio menor.

-Los tres tienes algo de ponzoña en su sangre, aunque Lucian tiene más que sus hermanos- informó el doctor. Jasper lo miró esperando a que siguiera. –Después de un incidente con Emmett y Logan nos dimos cuenta que la ponzoña no les afecta, por eso Lylian no ha iniciado la transformación, ella no se transformara, por lo menos no de esa manera- dijo recordando la visión de Jade, ¿su hija se había equivocado?, ¿perdería a un miembro de su familia?

Un suave sollozo lo sacó de sus pensamientos, y su helado corazón se partió, en todos los años que tenía conociendo a Jasper, nunca lo había visto tan destrozado. Una inmensa tristeza y dolor lo invadió, se dejó caer de rodillas cubrió su cara con las manos y comenzó a sollozar.

Los días pasaron, nadie pudo hacer que Jasper y Renesmme salieran de la habitación de Lylian, el resto de la familia tenía que seguir actuando como humanos, Jacob había tenido un ataque de rabia e impotencia y prácticamente Emmett y Logan tuvieron que arrastrarlo fuera del hospital donde se transformó y corrió desesperadamente aullando dolorosamente, regresó a los dos días pero no podía pasar más de media hora observando cómo se le iba la vida a su hija. Carlisle luchaba con los directivos del hospital para que no desconectaran a su bisnieta pero él sabía que llegaría el momento de dejarla ir y tenía un miedo horrible al pensar en lo que sucedería con su familia y más que nada con Jasper, sobre todo después de la conversación que habían tenido.

**FLASH BACK**

_Carlisle revisaba, de nuevo, las maquinas que mantenían con vida a su bisnieta, ese día había tenido la primera discusión con los directivos del hospital y estaba molesto y preocupado. Jasper no tenía ni las fuerzas ni el ánimo para tratar de calmar a su padre, el ex soldado se veía demacrado, parecía un vampiro más que nunca, sus ojos eran negro ónix ya que se negaba a ir a cazar, y sus ojeras eran de un purpura profundo._

_-¿Qué te molesta?- preguntó Jasper con un susurro._

_Carlisle suspiró y le contó sobre la discusión con los directivos y le dijo que no podría detenerlos por mucho tiempo, Jasper no dijo nada por un largo momento, Carlisle pensó que la conversación había terminado y se dispuso a retirarse pero la voz de su hijo lo detuvo._

_-Papá- Carlisle no sabía porque pero el tono con el que Jasper lo llamó papá, no le gustaba._

_-¿Sí?-_

_-Cuando… cuando tengamos que… dejarla ir- empezó el vampiro mirando a su novia –no puedo… ni quiero seguir._

_Carlisle tragó y su corazón se apretujó, él sabía que ese momento llegaría y de cierta forma lo entendía si Esme le faltara, él no iba a querer seguir existiendo pero eso no le quitaba que fuera duro escuchar a un padre hablar así a su hijo._

_-Quiero que me ayudes- dijo Jasper y miró a su padre con la suplica en sus ojos –quiero que hagas por mí lo que hiciste por Jade._

_Carlisle jadeó y negó con la cabeza, no esperaba esa petición._

_-Jasper, yo, no podría- dijo el doctor._

_-Por favor, papá- suplicó el vampiro más joven –si no voy a poder ir a donde va ella por lo menos no quiero seguir aquí sin ella._

_-Oh, Jasper- dijo Carlisle y abrazó a su hijo y sollozó._

_-Por favor- sollozó desgarradoramente_

_-Lo prometo-_

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

Había pasado un mes desde el accidente y el estado de Ly no cambiaba, Carlisle luchaba contra los directivos cada día, sin embargo, ya no podía detenerlos más, ese día desconectarían a su bisnieta.

Toda la familia y Clarie estaba en la habitación tratando de consolarse unos a otros, no podían creer que siendo inmortales y casi invencibles no pudieran salvar a su hija, hermana, sobrina, nieta o bisnieta, según fuera el caso. Cada uno se acercó a Lylian y se despidió de ella, entre sollozos y lagrimas. Carlisle suspiró profundamente y se dispuso a desconectar a la pelinegra, a los pocos minutos el corazón de Lylian Black Cullen dejó de latir.

-¡NOOO!- la desesperación por fin invadió a Jasper, todo el tiempo había estado tranquilo pero tanto su dolor y la de todos los presentes lo rompieron, abrazó del cuerpo sin vida de Lylian y le rogaba que no lo dejara.

Jasper dejó salir todo su dolor y poco a poco, la gente del hospital comenzó a sentir el lo mismo que Jasper, todos sin excepción lloraban y gritaban con desesperación intentando que ese dolor tan terrible desapareciera, la desolación invadió el hospital, incluso los que tenían que festejar la recuperación de un familiar o el nacimiento de un bebé lloraban amargamente.

**Interior de Lylian**

Las venas rojas eran cubiertas por un liquido morado muy oscuro el cual se forzaba por llegar al corazón, sin embargo este se lo impedía con cada palpitar. Llego el momento en que el corazón dejó de latir y la ponzoña logró llegar al corazón. (es muy parecido a la forma en la que se transforma Bella en la película)

**Fin del interior de Lylian**

Sin previo aviso el cuerpo de Ly se arquea y al segundo siguiente esta tranquila como si durmiera, su apariencia es como la de un vampiro, hermosa; todos a su alrededor se quedan quietos no saben que pensar, no se atreven a tener esperanzas, pasaron segundo, minutos en un silencia ensordecedor solo se escuchaba el corazón de los humanos y semi-humanos. De prondo las fosas nasales de la pelinegra se dilatan y percibe un delicioso aroma que hace que su boca se llene de ponzoña y gruñe.

-_comida- _piensa y en una decima de segundo sale de la cama y se dirige hacia la única persona que posee ese aroma, Clarie.

Edward y Alice alertan a la familia a la vez que Ly salta de la cama, Lucian se interpones en el camino de su hermana, Emmet, Jasper, Jacob y Logan intentan sujetarla, se dan cuenta que es mas fuerte que un neófito común. Esme se lleva a una muy asustada Clarie fuera del cuarto provocando que Lylian ruja y forcejeé mas con sus captores.

Rennesme toma la cara de su hija y la obliga a mirarla a los ojos.

-Tranquila amor, no respires, shu tranquila- ruega la pelicobrizo. Ly observa a su madre, se le hace familiar pero no sabe de donde.

-_no, me quiere quitar mi alimento-_ piensa la nueva vampira e inicia su forcejeo

Habian pasado minutos y los licántropos están empezando a cansarse, pero no pueden soltar a Ly quien sigue presa del frenesí, no pudieron salir del hospital, ya habian intentado todo para calmarla, Jasper nunca dejo de hablarle, incluso Carlisle como líder del aquelarre le ordenó que se controlara, pero ella ni siquiera.

-¿No se supone que los vampiros obedecemos a nuestro líder?- preguntó Nathan quien había suplido a Jacob ya que este tubo que soltar a su hija para quitar a Rennesme del camino de los dientes de Ly cuando logro soltarse. Ahora ambos estaban fuera del cuarto, el olor de la semi-vampiro tenia toques humanos y enloquecían mas a Lylian

-Sí, pero no sabemos quien es su líder- contestó Edward quien se aseguraba que nadie entrara al cuarto.

-Ella no fue mordida y no ha vivido en un aquelarre- opinó Jasper –al parecer no tiene líder.

-No ha vivido en un aquelarre pero sí en una manada- dijo Carlisle –ella tiene un alfa.

-Voy por él- dijo Edward y salió a toda prisa, del cuarto.

Tal como lo había dicho Carlisle, solo hizo falta la orden alfa de Jacob y Lylian se calmó y no solo eso, al estar mas tranquila su corazón volvió a latir y su apariencia volvió a ser la de un ser humano normal.

N.A: El poder de Lylian no es mi idea me base en una historia que me encanta llamada "Forbidden Paradise Paraíso Prohibido" de Leia Fenix

* * *

**Años sin publicar. pero no se emocionen no regreso a esta historia.**

**tenia muchas ideas al principio pero se me han acabado ya no siento emoción por seguir con esta historia y no quiero hacerlos solo por cumplir, yo escribo para divertirme y relajarme.**

** si siguiera, terminaría detestando la historia y subiría mi nivel de estrés****  
**

**Agradezco a todos los que leyeron este Fic.**

**a los que les gustó gracias, los capítulos que hice los escribí con emoción y esfuerzo**

**y a los que no les gustó pues ni modo que se le va a hacer.**

**un beso para todos y espero que si escribo otro fic me lean y no digan "Hay no la voy a leer, esta abandona sus historias"**

**Prometo que para cuando publique otra ya va a estar terminada **

**Yeyet Cullen**


End file.
